Clara Oswald: The Impossible Arse
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Doctor Who, but full of sex! Follow Clara Oswald as she fucks her way through time and space. Pure and utter smut. Warnings: M/F, M/M, F/F, bondage, oral, anal (Every perversion under the sun)
1. Prologue Pt1: Bumming a Barmaid

**Author's Note: Hey guys! New Doctor Who story. It will be along the same principle of the Amy Pond story, but substituting that sexy redhead for the voluptuous Clara Oswald. If you haven't read my Amy Pond story, go read it. It's fab. This story will be similar. It will follow Clara through the TV show, showing her fucking at every chance possible with the end game of intertwining the two stories of Clara and Amy into one larger fuck fest. Also I hope to bring in the other companions and maybe even companions prior to Amy!**

 **I would like feedback on this story, so I know whether or not to continue it or just have it as a standalone set of chapters. So review with feedback, suggestions and future pairings/scenarios. I read every review and reply to those that I can. You're feedback shapes the story.**

 **As for the first two chapters they will be set during the episode 'The Snowmen' with Clara being a past incarnation of herself in Victorian London. So the first two chapters will be a prologue of sorts. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think and I'll continue writing!**

Prologue Pt.1: Bumming a Barmaid

"Now not a word of this to anyone! In fact I want you to forget this ever happened Clara," The Doctor said wiping his brow in disdain and Strax yet again touched the memory worm with his unprotected hand. Leaving the potato trapped beneath the carriage The Doctor lead Clara away in an attempts to send her on her way and make her forget this ever happened, "Now off you go and remember, not a word!"

"Doctor? If it's not safe to be wandering the streets with these snowmen about, then shouldn't I stay with you?" Clara asked stumbling slightly in the snow as the Doctor ushered her away, perhaps pressing to quickly hoping to be rid of the blasted woman again.

"No! Not at all, the streets are perfectly safe," The Doctor exclaimed as he turned walking away from Clara. Crouching down he scooped up some snow and flung it into the air, "See! It's just snow. Snow never hurt anyone!"

"Doctor, you can't expect me to walk away and just forget this all," Clara said hurrying after the Doctor and grabbing his arm. There was something about Clara that the Doctor couldn't quiet pin down. She seemed very forward, very touchy. Her hands would wander his torso when he stood still, almost inappropriately. He hadn't done that kind of thing since he left Amy and Rory back on earth, "Besides, you ain't done nothing to earn my silence."

As she said this she reached down and firmly squeezed the Doctor's cock, causing him to jump and push the girl away. He felt a strange twinge in his pants that he hadn't felt since his time with Amy, "No Clara! Just go on your way!"

"What's wrong Doctor? Am I not sexy enough?" Clara chuckled knowing full well just how enticing her outfit was. She was astounded that he had resisted her this long. Every time she served at the bar, she always get drunken men, lustfully grabbing at her body, pulling her close trying to get a little more personal. She never indulged any of them, but enjoyed the simple pleasure of being ogled. She had been cooped up too long and now she needed some release. So when a mysterious, thoughtful and simply attractive man appeared to her, she couldn't resist the temptations.

"Why does it always start like this? I say no, but they keep on going," The Doctor sighed beneath his breath as he battled Clara's hands. She had thrown the Doctor's jacket to the floor and was busy trying to unbutton his shirt, but was constantly getting her hands batted away by the Doctor who was defiant to stop her from advancing any further.

"They? Are you a popular man?" Clara chuckled as she managed to snake one of her hands down the man's trousers. Her cold pale hand brushed against the tip of his cock, causing him to leap back away in fright. Unwittingly, his cock began to harden, pushing against his trousers almost painfully, "Ooo. Just one touch and you're up like that? Has it been a while since your last woman?"

"Yes and I'd like to keep it that way. I've not done… 'that' since Amy," The Doctor said trying to keep a couple feet between him and the horny barmaid who was advancing on him. It was now he noticed just how delectable an outfit she was wearing. She wore a red leather corset, pushing her milky white tits upwards, with a long billowy skirt falling down. Her cleavage was simply divine and accentuated the size of her breast to the full. Her long brown hair was a stark contrast to her pale, creamy skin.

"Amy?" Clara purred leaping forward and trapping the Doctor against a wall, forcing her body against his. His arm was trapped between them, his finger grazing over her breast, causing him to blush profusely as Clara leaned in, her lips lingering centimetres away from his. Her hot breath could been seen in the air as she brushed her nose against his, "Ya pining for some lassie? Don't worry… I'll make you forget all about this… Amy…"

Before the Doctor could refuse, Clara leant in her lips grazing against his softly, before dipping back in and pressing more firmly. Surprised, the Doctor writhed against, Clara's body trying to flee, but to no avail. Suddenly, he felt her tongue slip past his lips and into his mouth, playfully battling his complacent tongue in a passionate kiss. Clara's hands reached down and grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. It was now that the Doctor remembered the pleasures of a woman's companionship and the comforts of a girls embrace. So what if he gave in? Let Clara have her way? He would cum and they would part ways never to see each other again. It was a win, win situation.

Melting into the kiss, the Doctor allowed Clara's hands to probe even further, hooking inside his trousers and cupping his bare ass cheeks. Closing his eyes he tentatively brought his hands to Clara's waist and began to slowly ease them towards her plump bum. Even through the baggy skirt, it was evident her arse was fleshy and soft. He heard her moan loudly into his mouth as his tongue rose to battle hers, playing and wriggling beside each other's. Pulling away from the kiss, Clara smiled, "Atta boy. Now let's see what you have hidden away down here…"

Her hands slid around to the front of his trousers, quickly unbuttoning the fabric and letting them fall to the floor. The Doctor's prominent bulge pressed against his underwear longing to escape. Clara couldn't help, but lick her lips as she gazed longingly at the thick bulge. Taking one finger, she hooked it inside it front of his boxers, her nail brushing up against his shaft, causing him to shiver. Pushing the fabric down, she watched in awe as his thick cock bounced free. Her eyes went wide as she caught a glimpse of his hidden tool. It was the biggest Clara had seen and she had seen a lot. It was fourteen inches long and at least four wide. Her mouth salivated as she looked at it, admiring the sheer size and erotic desire it held.

"My my…I am a lucky girl!" Clara chuckled in her cocky accent, her hand grabbing the tip of his length, slowly jerking her soft pale hand back and forth, marvelling at the size of the cock she had in her hands. The last three cocks she had wouldn't even compare to this if they were all added together, "How have you been hiding this?"

"You know, you're not the first person to say exactly that funnily enough," The Doctor chuckled nervously as she slowly and methodically jerked his cock back and forth. A husky moan escaped his lips as Clara playfully tightened her grip, softly squeezing his cock.

"Oh really? Was it that Amy girl?" Clara purred her lips hovering near the Doctor's ear, nibbling on his neck as he panted loudly. Nodding, he caused Clara to laugh, her other hand dropping down and taking a hold of his balls, cradling them in her fingers before murmuring, "What did she do next?"

"Well erm…she dropped to her knees and… um," The Doctor panted suddenly becoming a little nervous around the barmaid. His thoughts lingered with Amy and the first time in the Tardis. He came back after fourteen years of being away and she dropped to her knees, her hot wet lips clamped tightly around his cock, suckling on hard length milking him for all he was worth. Then she bent over the console, presenting her plump redheaded arse. Even nicer and rounder than Clara's. She beckoned him to slide inside and as he did, he discovered the sweet pleasures of sex. Thus began years of fucking between the two inter-spliced with various other people. Rory, River and a whole plethora of alien species. The best time of his life. Then she and Rory decided to stay back on earth and the Doctor was alone. Now Clara was once more cradling his cock and balls as Amy once did. The first time in several long years.

"Don't worry… I can figure out the rest," Clara whispered noticing the thoughtful look on the Doctor's face. Breaking his trance, he glanced around just in time to see, Clara sliding her hands down the Doctor's body, her fingers dancing around behind him and grabbing his cheeks as she came face to face with his massive cock. Licking her lips she returned her hand to the base of the cock, holding it straight out for herself and smiled brightly, "Mmm… I'm going to enjoy this…"

Leaning forward, she held the cock straight up and rested the flat of her tongue against the very base of his cock, the wriggling tip of her tongue glancing back and forth against the top of his sack. The feeling of a tongue back on his cock was a welcome delight and the Doctor groaned loudly as he let his head fall backwards resting against the stone wall. Sliding her tongue up along his length, she made sure to cover as much of monolithic cock as she could with her saliva, before wrapping her tongue around his engorged head, lapping up the beads of pre-cum on his cockhead. Savouring the taste, she moaned slightly before parting her lips and encompassing his head in her mouth, her hands using his arse cheeks to steady herself.

The Doctor's cockhead filled her mouth and she struggled to wrap her lips around the entire pulsating tip and as pre-cum began to leak from his slit, she moaned and swallowed it greedily. Her skills as a cocksucker had been remarked upon several times, but she had never tackled such a sizeable length. She breathed calmly through her nose, before adjusting the position of her head, opening her throat wider in hopes of making the blowjob easier. Breathing deeply through her nose, she pushed his cockhead into her throat. As he breached her throat, her body tried to say no as she gagged around the length. Saliva filled her mouth as she spluttered around his cock.

Clamping her lips down on the Doctor's cock, she calmed herself and let her throat relax before sinking an inch into her Spasming, reluctant throat. Defiant to take a little more into her mouth, she took a minute, wriggling her tongue as much as she could inside her packed and filled mouth, stimulating the Doctor's throbbing shaft as she did so. Grunting, he let his hands rest on the young girl's head, not forcing his cock further, but simply encouraging her to take as much as she could.

Sliding a couple more inches, Clara reached her breaking point. She had about five inches of his immensely thick cock submerged in her throat and her body couldn't take anymore. She tried to force herself to swallow at least another inch, but she couldn't. Her throat tightened around his cock, restricting any further access. Saliva was begin to leak out of her mouth as she couldn't swallow it, resulting in it streaming down her chin. Her pussy tingled as she began to slowly and lovingly bring her lips back along his cock, her red lipstick leaving faint marks against his skin. As she came to his tip, she puckered her lips and planted a soft kiss on his length her hand firmly jerking him off.

Wiping her chin, she returned her lips to his cock wrapping her mouth around his tip before sliding his cock back into her throat. Her mouth wiped away the lipstick marks as she took him as far she could. A red lipstick ring marked the furthest distance she had managed and she strived to beat her best. Humming around his cock, she purposefully sent delightful shockwaves of pleasure rippling through his shaft, causing him to groan loudly as his finger snaked through her long hair.

As she bobbed her head slowly back and forth, one of her hands religiously jerking the areas of the Doctor's cock he luscious lips could not reach, Clara's other hand danced down her body to the fabric that attached her skirt to the corset she wore. Unfastening the fabric, she dropped the skirt, leaving her in only the corset. Clara found that wearing underwear in this job only impeded things. For example, it was better to flash her bare arse to patrons than flashing her panty covered arse instead. People preferred the nude flesh to the obscured version. Crouching in the snow, Clara was expecting to be cold, but the fire burning in her loins emanated throughout her body keeping her hot. Squatting there in the snow with only a leathery corset to hide her modesty, felt naughty. The idea that anyone passing by would see her pussy and arse on display with a monstrous cock thrusting down her throat.

Pulling her lips back along the Doctor's cock, she planted one last kiss on his tip before jerking him a few times. Wiping the saliva from her chin she stood up and kissed the Doctor firmly on the lips. Taken a back, he simply let her, his cock still getting fondled as it was pinned between their two bodies, "Come on then big boy. My arse needs some hard cock in it!"

Turning she crossed the alleyway and bent over supporting herself against the wall as she presented her arse to the Doctor. Startled by her statement, he clarified as he shakily walked over behind her, "You're arse? Are you sure?"

"Aye. I want that thick hunk of man meat in my ass," Clara mumbled as the Doctor's hands rested on her cheeks, pulling apart the flesh to reveal her puckered arsehole. Surprisingly enough, her tightest hole had a slight gape to it, suggesting that she often practiced anal. Nodding the Doctor dribbled a strand of spit onto her asshole, before rubbing it in making sure she was sufficiently lubricated. Using his hand he smeared more of his saliva over his cock, ensuring he too, was prepared.

Taking his cockhead In hand he pressed it firmly against her constricted arsehole, trying desperately to find entrance. She was incredible tight and even as he relaxed it was difficult to wriggle his cockhead inside. However, with one forceful push his head slipped past her ring and settled inside her hole, causing her to gasp and cling for dear life to the wall. Her arse stretched obscenely to allow him access and as her hole flexed and tightened snugly around his cock, The Doctor groaned in pleasure. It had been too long since he had felt the pleasures of human intercourse and even longer since he had a tight arsehole wrapped around his cock. He and Amy had often experimented with her other hole finding immense pleasure. His length and width however presented the problem of severe uncomfortableness in the days to come, resulting in them fucking anally on special occasion. That didn't stop Amy from using her toys on him though. But that is a story for another day…

Taking a moment to allow Clara to adjust to the thick cock currently invading her arse, The Doctor soon felt more of his cock start to slide inside. Looking down at Clara, he saw her pushing her arse back, feeding her own ass more of his cock in a desperate attempts to increase the delicious pleasure flooding her body. The cock buried in her ass made her feel so full and as she hit the fifth inch mark she was visible shaking with sexual pleasure. Groaning loudly, she felt the Doctor take her by the hips and slowly begin to push forwards. Together they managed to wriggle his cock inside her and after several minutes, Clara's pert bum was pressed firmly against the coarse hair of the Doctor's crotch.

"Oh my fucking god!" Clara stammered, her mouth hung wide open and her eyes wide as she felt him settle inside her, "I'm going to cum already!"

Chuckling, The Doctor began to slowly draw back his cock easing its way out of her arse, causing her to fall silent. Her voice was lost as the cock pulled away leaving her ruined ass in its wake. She felt so empty, as If she developed a need to be filled by his glorious cock. Knowing that he would break the young girl if he drew his entire cock out and slammed it back in, he took about three inches out before sliding slowly, back in, her arse a soft and squashy pillow that greeted each deep and powerful thrust.

Clara's body shook as she hummed with delightful pleasure. Her pussy spasmed and squirted her orgasm down her leg and into the snow as she came loudly. Her voice returned and filled the alley with moans and groans as the Doctor pounded softly into her ass, stretching her even further with each thrust. The Doctor was on the verge of cumming as well. He was close to blowing just after Clara finished her blowjob and now he was balls deep in the hot young barmaid's arsehole.

Sliding back inside, he pressed his crotch against her arse, his balls slapping softly against her dripping wet pussy. As he did so, she groaned and tightened her ass around his cock. This sent him over the edge as he spurted shot after shot of cum into the girl's arse, filling her to the brim with her alien seed. Groaning as she felt the cum fill her, she shivered In awe as a second orgasm flooded down her leg. Unable to stand, she staggered and slumped against the wall, the Doctor's cock falling out of her ass as she did so. She sat her face against the wall her ass pointed outwards. Her arse had developed a significant gape and cum dripped from her asshole as she breathed heavily.

Wiping his cock on her skirt, the Doctor pulled on his trousers, desperate to get far away from the lady before she could get up and follow. Fastening his belt he strode past her and saw her eyes closed, savouring the pleasure that was coursing through her body, "Now Clara. Forget all about this and go on your way. Don't follow or try to find me…"

With that the Doctor turned and went back to meet with Strax and return to the Tardis, leaving Clara's pleasure ridden body collapsed in the snow. No matter how hard she tried, there would no way in heaven or hell, that she would forget that.

 **Author's Note: Didn't really like the idea of this scene, but in the end I thought it was alright. The next chapter however, in my opinion, is some of the better writing I've done. I also love the pairing and I intend to write more of them so check that out!  
**

 **Please review with feedback, suggestions and future pairings. I read each and every one and they are all appreciated. The drive me to write more frequently and upload more often so it is really in your best interests if you enjoy the story, so let me know what you think! Till next time!**


	2. Prologue Pt2: Lesbians, Lizards and Lady

**Author's Note: This chapter is a group of characters I simply adore and I don't think there is enough fiction with these characters. I've read a couple stories with them, but I felt I needed my own. The sexy Clara Oswald is having a lesbian threesome with an alien detective and her raven haired lesbian lover. That's right we are having a lesbian fuck fest with Jenny/Clara/Vastra! I will be writing more of these three as I simply love them. Let me know if you share my sentiments with a PM or review.**

 **Please review with feedback, suggestions and future pairings/scenarios. I read every single one of the reviews and reply to as many as I can. Reviews always inspire and drive me to write more often and update as regularly as I can, so it always helps! So Enjoy.**

Prologue Pt.2: Lesbians, Lizards and Ladies

"We are the Doctor's friends. We assist him in his isolation but that does not mean we approve of it. So, a test for you. Give me a message for the Doctor. Tell him all about the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents, and above all, explain why he should help you," Vastra explained as she reclined back in her chair, the incense behind her puffing smoke into the room, spreading its aromatic odour across the air. Clara's eyes lit up as she leant forward to spill every word she could think of that would explain the danger and gravity of the situation. As she did so she saw Vastra lean forward and press her gloved finger against the Lady's plump lips silencing her as the alien spoke, "But do it in one word. You're thinking it is impossible that such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see if the gods are with you."

A look of shock and bewilderment crossed Clara's face as she racked her mind in desperation trying to find a word that would fulfil Vastra's incredible specific standards. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to find a word that would aptly describe what she needed to say, but she found nothing. As she prepared to concede she had a flash of genius. She couldn't quite pin down why the word would seem so important to the Doctor, but it burned in her mind like a torch leading the way to the answer. She felt like this word would work and above all else, she had nothing else to say, "Pond…"

Vastra suddenly looked up, her interest peaked and Clara knew she had just struck a chord. Smiling, she saw Jenny and Vastra share a look between them a curt smile drawing across Vastra's green face and a grin bubbling from Jenny. Turning their attention back to Clara, their smiles turned slightly less courteous and more, for want of a better word, sinister. They had something planned.

"How far are you willing to go for the Doctor's help, for once he bestows his help he will go to the ends of the universe to ensure your safety and see the job is done. Are you willing to do anything for his help or will you simply walk away?" Vastra asked her tone serious, yet shielding a shimmer of glee behind her slight etching smile, "And speak with sentences my dear, the time for words if far gone."

"There are lives in danger and I believe the Doctor to be the only one who make be able to help," Clara said frantically, knowing that the children to whom which she were governess, may be in danger. Besides being a precaution, Clara wanted nothing more than to see the Doctor. The time they spent in the alley was simply divine. The way his cock roughly plundered her ass sent shivers down her spine as she adjusted her seating, her hole still aching from the rough treatment he gave her, "I will do anything to make it so. The Doctor is the only one who can help me."

"Very well. One last test before we contact the Doctor for you," Vastra smiled brightly, extending her hand and lifting Clara to her feet. Confused, she watched as Jenny walked around in front of her and joined Vastra in looking at the little Lady, "If you would kindly strip please."

"I'm sorry? I think I may have misheard you," Clara laughed nervously as Vastra sat there chuckling along with her, "I thought you asked me to strip!"

"That is because I did dear. Now take your clothes of and lay them on the chair," Vastra murmured, indicating towards the chair and watching the Lady panic slightly as she realised just what was being asked of her, "Or is the Doctor not as important as you previously made evident?"

Contemplating it for a moment, Clara hesitantly reached up and slowly unbuttoned the top of her dress before reaching around to the back and undoing the strings that held her gown on. Fiddling for a moment she dropped the dress to the floor and tossed it onto the chair, blushing heavily. Beneath her dress she had worn a black corset pulled tight around her waist, pushing her already plump breasts even more forwards, making them seem gigantic. She had worn a thin black lacy thong with matching stockings held up by a ornately woven garter belt. Sliding her shoes off she stood nervously as Madam Vastra let a grin stretch across her face.

"It seems as if you are dressed up for someone. No matter, we want you naked. Also a tip for future reference," Vastra chuckled before leaning forward and whispering her advice under her breath before slinking back into her seat, "The Doctor prefers red…"

Her face turning a bright shade of red, Clara tried to hide herself away as she reached around and undid the strings to her black corset. The garment fell away and she laid it with her dress as her breasts fell free. Jenny couldn't help, but gaze on in awe, her own legs parting slightly as Vastra subtly licked her lips beneath her veil. Adjusting her tits, Clara reached down and undid her garter belt before sliding her stocks of her long slender legs and returning them to the pile. Finally her hands snaked inside her thin G-string and slid peeled the panties away from her pussy. Fishing the fabric out from between her cheeks she laid it on the pile before standing naked before the two other ladies, suddenly very self-conscious about herself.

"Well, well… you are perfectly plump," Jenny commended slowly striding around the Lady, her eyes fleeting back and forth between her fleshy, bouncy arse and soft tits. Licking her lips, she let her linger slowly on the girl's pussy, loving the shaven look she had adopted. Much like her own, "In all the right places… very nice…"

"I do hope you're not getting rid of me for this human girl?" Vastra smiled coyly standing up and throwing back her veil, setting her lizard looks free. She wasn't unattractive. She just wasn't your average woman and besides her scaly epidermis, she was a fetching Lady.

"Wouldn't dream of it, ma'am," Jenny smirked, her eyes darting back over to Vastra who was busy unfastening the buckles and buttons that held her own dress on, "But my cunt is quivering in anticipation. She looks like a girl who knows her stuff.

"Then waste no time and get yourself 'ready' dear," Vastra smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her dress over her shoulders revealing her bare chest. Sighing as she slid the tight garment of her body and slid her shoes from her feet, "Your human desire to shroud yourself in layers of constricting clothing baffles me. So much more freeing like this don't you think."

"Indeed…" Clara stammered as her eyes roamed the scaly body of Vastra. She was slim and her scales seemed sleek. Whilst Clara thought they would appear jagged and rough, they in fact were smooth and elegant, folding around her body perfectly. Her breasts were perfect and hung from her body well. They seemed to have less scales and right on the tips were little green nipples, permanently erect. The scales slowly dissipated down towards her pussy and left, leaving a few scales lining her pussy. Her pussy was pink on the inside, but was shrouded by a small set of green scales. Her arse was plump and soft with their own scales, perfectly hugging her form.

"Oh she is a sight," Jenny said striding past Clara and slapping her arse hard, watching the soft flesh jiggle and turn to a red tinge. Rubbing her ass, Clara turned and looked at Jenny who had stripped naked and was now in the arms of Vastra, pulling her in for a soft kiss, before turning back to Clara. Jenny had the same figure and body as Clara, but she was a little squat. Her breasts were a little smaller, but she had curves and round, full ass, "You are beautiful ma'am."

"Stop, we have company," Vastra giggled, her hands reaching down and cupping her lover's soft arse and pulling her closer, grinding her scaly skin against the soft smooth skin of Jenny, "Come Clara dear. We have a little task for you."

Vastra and Jenny walked arm in arm towards red velvet sofa and slowly reclined onto the seat. The two sat intertwined, their arms wrapped around each other and their feet planted firmly on the floor, their legs spread slightly, letting Clara view their pussies. Clara shuffled nervously after them her hands clasped together in front of her pussy.

"Clara, come. We are all women here and thus have no men to bring our pleasure about. How we like it. So we must our oral faculties to stimulate ourselves. Tis this we would like you to perform upon the both of us," Vastra explained as eloquently as she could, her hands roaming over Jenny's body gently tweaking her nipples. Casting a glance over at Clara, Jenny saw the befuddlement and bewilderment on her face as Vastra slung string of fancy speech at her. Deciding to clarify her lover's words for Clara, Jenny took her attention away from nibbling on Vastra's neck.

"We want you to lick our cunts like the filthy Doctor's whore you are," Jenny laughed, her hand sliding down to Vastra's pussy and peeling apart her pussy and sinking a finger into the lady's pussy.

"No need to be so vulgar Jenny, but I do think my lover has elaborated upon my statement," Vastra moaned as Jenny's finger slipped inside her pussy, sending ripples of sweet pleasure through her alien body. Her own hands roamed Jenny's chest pulling sharply on Jenny's nipples eliciting a groan of slight pain before moaning in delicious pleasure in the aftermath of the burning pain, "Do so and we shall call upon the Doctor for you and send you on your way."

Flexing her fists slightly, she debated where or not she wanted to. She had always been very base with her lovers and only bedded men in her time. Now she was presented with two females, one of which was a lizard from another plan. Understandably nervous she clarified what was expected, "So… if I… lick your pussies… you'll call the Doctor?"

"You have my word," Vastra moaned pulling away from Jenny and reclining back into the sofa no longer touching Jenny. The two girls readjusted themselves to make themselves comfortable. Jenny lifted her right leg and rested it over Vastra's before sliding her hand over the shoulder of the lizard and watching as she did the same. The two girls subtly glanced down between their legs, heavily implying that Clara should begin. Slowly sinking to her knees, Clara decided she would do her best to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. Positioning herself between Jenny's legs first she made the decision to start with the race of pussy she was semi-used to.

Leaning in she buried her face ,quickly and without any skill or elegance, between Jenny's legs. Startled, Jenny gasped as she felt the girl's eager tongue dip into her folds, lapping away at her juices, wriggling her tongue around the experienced girl's pussy. Sucking her stomach in, Jenny felt pleasure build in her pussy as the Lady flicked her tongue back and forth across her slit. Juices dripped down Clara's chin as she moved her mouth up and down, eating away at her pussy.

"My! She is an… an eager beaver!" Jenny gasped, as Clara's hands hooked underneath her legs and ran her hands softly across her smooth skin. Clara's eagerness and brute force was bringing the sensitive Jenny to her orgasm, within minutes. Jenny was on the verge of cumming and was entirely satisfied by the girl's lapping and flicking tongue. Vastra looked on, admiring the carnal and animalistic pleasure the two humans were sharing. She however had other ideas for her own pleasure as her hand slid back and forth across her slit. She wanted a sensual and loving embrace instead of a wild sexual attack.

Jenny's legs wrapped around Clara's neck pulling her in deeper as she jerked her hips, gyrating her pussy against her face, using her nose to stimulate her own clit, bringing new levels of sensational pleasure to the lesbian's body. Her pussy spasmed and squirted her orgasm, showering Clara in her girl-cum. She continued to eat away at the girls pussy until her orgasm subsided and her legs fell to the side. Pulling out of her pussy, Clara wiped her face of Jenny's juices before shuffling on to Vastra's pussy automatically. As she leant in, Vastra grasped her chin with her hands and lifted her to look up at her, "You human's and your vulgarity and lustful impassioned sex. There is no refinement, no sensual loving. Come my dear, I shall teach you many beautiful things."

Lifting Clara to her feet, she offered a hand to Jenny and the three of them came to the centre of the room. Vastra took control and positioned Clara so she was standing in the middle with Jenny in front and herself positioned behind, "Tenderly Clara. The pleasures of woman are bountiful, you need only discover and savour them. Jenny dear, lick her as you would me…"

"Gladly ma'am. My tongue longs to repay the lovely lady," Jenny chirped her hands running up and down Clara's stiff uncomfortable body. She wasn't used to a woman's touch, but Jenny's fondling hands brushed across her nipples and cupped her breasts before resting on her hips. In unison Vastra and Jenny slid into a squat each face to face with Clara's lower holes. Jenny licked her lips as she admired Clara's well shaven and tended pussy, whilst Vastra rested her scaly hands on Clara's plump arse cheeks, peeling apart her cheeks to reveal her puckered asshole. Expecting a tight, constricted, Virgin hole, Vastra was surprised when she was greeted by a asshole with an ever so slight gape to it.

"It appears our lady is no lady at all. Her arse is almost as wide as yours Jenny," Vastra smiled, glancing through Clara's legs at her lover who was intoxicated by Clara's delightful pussy, "Well… not to worry. It'll make this remarkably easy."

"You're gonna love this. Ma'am's tongue is magical," Jenny smiled before leaning into Clara's milky thighs and pressing kisses from her knees slowly up to her pussy, before pressing her lips against Clara's pussy lips. Extending her tongue, she slowly slid it up her slit, wriggling in amongst her folds up towards her clit. Just as Vastra had taught her, she pressed a soft lingering kiss on her clit, sending tingling sensations along her body. A helpless moan escaped her lips as Jenny flicked her tongue back and forth across Clara's clit her finger sliding up and down the Lady's slit. The pleasure began to flood through Clara causing her to have to rest her hands on Jenny's head pushing her ass out slightly.

Vastra's hands softly massaged her arse cheeks before she let her tongue slip out from between her lips. Madam Vastra's Silurian tongue boasted many benefits in eliciting pleasure orally. The fact that it could extend to two metres long meant she could reach places in the human body no human tongue could reach. The pronged tip simple added to the strange perverse pleasure and the manoeuvrability was sensational when it is buried in a delicious human hole.

Darting her tongue out, she flicked it across Clara's tight arsehole, leaving traces of saliva across her hole. Startled, Clara's eyes opened before easing back closed as Vastra's tongue snapped back across her puckered hole, eliciting sweet pleasure in the Governess's body. As she grew used to the sweet delight of Vastra's tongue flicking across her sensitive flesh, she felt the pronged tip poke into her hole and slowly open her up. Her ass spread open allowing her tongue access. Gasping at the strange, wriggling intruder, Clara couldn't help, but moan as Vastra eased her tongue further in. She got to the point that any human tongue could and then pushed even further, sending Clara into a trance of pleasure.

Jenny, seeing Vastra push her tongue inside the girl's arse, traced her tongue back down Clara's slit and pushed into her folds in search of her entrance. Moaning loudly, Clara felt pleasure no man had ever given her as two tongue invaded her two holes. Vastra's tongue pushed as further and further into her ask flicking its prongs back and forth as it went drawing even more pleasure forth, while Jenny happily gorged on her delectable pussy, wriggling her tongue through the girl's folds and deep into her pussy. Her lips were planted firmly against the girls pussy lips, her tongue pushed as far as it would go into delectable Ladylike cunt. Her fingers ran along Clara's thighs and latched onto the girl's clit, rubbing and teasing the sensitive nub as the two experienced lesbians thrust her into realms of womanly pleasure.

The sensations of two tongue both deep inside her was too much as she quickly had to grab Jenny's head to steady herself as he orgasm rushed over her. Holding herself steady she felt her abdomen clench and her pussy tighten around Jenny's tongue as her pussy spasmed in orgasmic ridden pleasure. Vastra felt her arse tighten around her tongue and used this opportunity to pull her tongue back through the girls asshole, the return journey adding to the delicious pleasurable sensations she was feeling. As Jenny pulled away, Clara's pussy erupted and squirted her cum across Jenny's face. Taking it like a trooper, she smiled and wiped the girls juices away before standing up. Vastra pulled her tongue from the girls ass and snaked it around to Jenny's pussy, giving her clit a few tingle licks before returning to her mouth.

"See Clara, the pleasures of woman and vast and it is all about slow sensual loving. At least the oral portions, the rest… well is a little rougher," Vastra purred grabbing Clara's chin as Jenny bubbled with excitement. Vastra pulled Clara into a kiss, her tongue flicking around Clara's mouth as she succumbed to the sweet pleasures of lesbian love.

"Can I get the 'liberator'?" Jenny exclaimed as Vastra nodded. Rushing over to one of the many drawers, Jenny pulled out a thick ten inch strapon on cock with a lacy harness. Smirking, she pulled it on and fastened it tight before slowly jerking the length and returning to Clara. Clara's eyes widened as she saw the 'liberator' and many questions flooded her mind.

"Wait. I thought you guys were lesbians?" Clara asked confused as to why they had a fake cock if they weren't going to go after the real deal.

"Women wield cocks like they are supposed to be wielded. We have more a problem with the body behind the tool and not the tool itself," Vastra murmured pulling away from the kiss and sauntering over to the sofa. Reclining in her original position she signalled for Clara to take her place in between her legs. Doing so dutifully, Clara looked up at the woman eagerly now fully embroiled in the act of lesbian love, "Now copy what Jenny so lovingly did for you as she makes sure you are… capable, my dear…"

Mimicking exactly what Jenny did for her, Clara planted soft kisses along Vastra's legs, the feeling of her scales strange, but not entirely unpleasant. Pressing her lips against Vastra's pussy, she wrapped her tongue around her clit, tickling and teasing the nub, causing Vastra to moan. Her hands came to her breasts and gently massaged the hard green nipple, the tingling feeling causing her to sigh in pleasure. Clara continued to use her tongue on her clit, while sliding her finger up and down Vastra's slit, before slowly easing the finger into her pussy.

As Clara continued her ministrations on Vastra's pussy, Jenny knelt behind her jerking her cock as if it were real. Peeling apart Clara's arse cheeks, Jenny saw found the entrance to her pussy and pressed the thick tip of the strapon against the girls pussy. The strapon was alien in origin and used special stimulators to emulate the sensations of a man's penis. The pleasure a man would feel would course through Jenny's body as if she was really fucking the tight Governess. As she settled the cockhead against her pussy, Jenny took her hands and placed them on Clara's hips. Making sure the cock wouldn't fall, she began to slide forward, the thick head parting Clara's folds and the tip making its way inside. Resting inside her pussy, both Clara and Jenny moaned audibly the sweet pleasure a welcome gift.

Taking this opportunity, Clara slid her tongue back along Vastra's slit and settling the tip of her tongue inside her pussy. Pushing forward, she sank her tongue as deep as she could into Vastra's cunt. Moaning loudly, Vastra joining the chorus of moans being produced by her lesbian partners simply enjoy the sounds the room was filled with. The sweaty slaps of Jenny's hips into Clara's arse, the sweet suckling sounds of Clara's mouth around her pussy and the moans that emanated like hot breath around the room. Leaning back, she couldn't help think that this is the life.

Jenny eased forward sliding the entirety of her cock inside Clara. She was loose enough to accommodate for her thick cock, but tight enough that it was still a snug fit. The warmth of her pussy sent shivers through the cock and along into Jenny who was moaning in delicious pleasure. Her hips eased back and forth, her cock stimulating Clara's sensitive pussy. She and Clara had both had their first orgasms and their pussies were both sensitive to the sweet sensations beings presented to them, meaning their orgasms were building rapidly. Clara could feel her cunt tightening in preparation for her second orgasm, one that would be even better than the one she already had. Jenny pounded her hips back and forth, grunting and moaning with each powerful thrust, sending ripples through the soft plump flesh of Clara's meaty arse.

Suddenly, Clara's orgasm took over setting in motion a chain of events. Her pussy clamped down on Jenny's cock as she squirted her juices down her leg and onto Jenny's cock and legs. The tightness now enveloping her cock was enough to cause, Jenny to groan in a pleasurable orgasm. The sound of her beloved cumming was enough to set Vastra's orgasm in motion as she showered the Governess in her cum, her pussy tightening and flexing with each erotic moment that Clara kept her tongue buried in there.

As the trio recovered from their orgasms, Jenny began to slide her hips back and forward and Clara's moans began to build up. Surprised by the continuation, Clara welcomed it desperate to feel the pleasures of women once more. She had forgotten entirely about the Doctor, but Vastra hadn't. She felt an obligation to call him as the action slid back into gear, but Clara's warm breath made her stay seated. The Doctor could wait an hour. Or two. Maybe three. Besides, she seemed to recall a second 'liberator' lying around her somewhere and Clara had some holes that had not yet been plundered.

 **Author's Note: As I said before, I love this group. Especially Vastra/Jenny. Their interactions and the whole dynamic is orgasmic. I would love to write more of them if that's what you guys want to see. If you want to see a separate 'Chronicle' following Vastra and Jenny as they fuck every one of the Doctor's recent companions, e.g. Rose and onwards including a few special ones, then review and let me know. Or PM me!**

 **Next chapter is modern day and is the first scene between the real incarnation of Clara and the Doctor. Hope you enjoy that. Please review with feedback, suggestions and future pairings/scenarios. I read every one and they help inspire and drive me to write more!**


	3. Prologue Pt3: A Time Machine?

**Author's Note: It has been a while and I am genuinely sorry! I hope this chapter will be worth it and I hope you guys will show it some love.**

 **I have spent some time with a guy on this site planning out the story and I have gotten most of it down to pat. I will be following the episodes and will be uploading chapters for every episode. Instead of uploading chapter by chapter, I will be uploading episode by episode. That means that there are multiple chapters per episode and I will upload ever chapter that belongs in that episode. Because I can't really upload frequently, this means that when I do upload you guys will get 4-5 chapters at a time. Make sense? Also some of the chapters we have planned are amazing, so please stay tuned! Not sure when the next upload will be, but I will definitely have 'Episode 1:Bells Of Saint John' uploaded before July. I think there is four, maybe five chapters to that one, so stay tuned!**

 **Now I have decided to extend the Victorian Era Clara storyline a little further as the request of one of my reviewers. You know who you are ;). I must stress that this isn't future day Clara and when the story starts with Chapter 1 with Modern day Clara, she won't recall this. This is just a little bit of a fitting precursor to the proper modern story! Anyway, I've rambled on long enough, so please enjoy!**

Prologue Pt.3: A… Time Machine?

"Do you actually live up here on a cloud, in a box?" Clara asked as the water vapour drifted across the top of the staircase, obscuring the stairway with the thick cloud that covered the vast expanse before her. Looking towards the Doctor who was striding swiftly towards the strange blue box.  
"I have done for a long time now," Doctor smirked as he approached the TARDIS, his hand fishing around in his pocket for the key.  
"Blimey, you really know how to sulk, don't you?" Clara said following after, hiking up her skirts and speeding after the man she had spent an age searching for.  
"I'm not sulking!" The Doctor exclaimed as he pulled out his key and held it in his hands, twiddling the metal between his fingers.  
"You live in a box!" Clara remarked as she watched the Doctor fumble around with his key, the added pressure of the young cockney girl glaring down on him.  
"That's no more a box than you are a governess," The Doctor smiled as he absentmindedly offended the young barmaid whose voice turned suddenly shrill.  
"Oh, spoken like a man. You know, you're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara, works at the Rose And Crown, ideas above her station," Her lowly barmaid voice sounding loudly as she argued with The Doctor. Pushing the door open, he strode inside and crossed to the console as Clara followed afterwards without realising the miracle before her, "Well, for your information, I'm not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not… little…"

"It's called the Tardis. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine," The Doctor said a huge smile etched across his face as he watched Clara's eyes widened. It was then he noticed that he had seen that look before. It was the same wide eyed look of awe she had given him when she first fished his thick cock out of his trousers.

"But it's. Look at it, it's…" Clara stammered trying to wrap her head around the Tardis and it's strange and unbelievable concept.  
"Go on, say it. Most people do," The Doctor smirked as Clara leapt backwards, sprinting out of the door and running circles around the Box. She was in awe at the strange contraption before her and she couldn't quite understand it. The Doctor stood, smirking as he waited for Clara to say it. The words, he loved to hear and lived to hear.  
"It's smaller on the outside," Clara said, watching the Doctor's face sink back into a disappointed position as he heard her new approach to the traditional words he always heard.  
"Okay, that is a first," The Doctor swallowed, turning and rushing to the console, flicking switches and adjusting the many knobs and buttons on the console.  
"Is it magic? Is it a machine?" Clara asked, completely in awe. The whole thing was bewildering and she couldn't quite grasp it.  
"It's a ship," The Doctor said smugly as she, looked all around the main control room admiring every nook and cranny of the ship.

"Wait… you said it's a time machine?" Clara smirked, her mind settling on a curious idea as she let a devilish smirk etch across her face. The Doctor was too busy playing around with the Tardis console to notice her sudden change in demeanour.

"It is indeed. Anywhere in time and space," The Doctor said, proud of his ship. Rushing around the console, he stood in front of Clara, his back turned as he fiddled with several different buttons. Smirking ever so slightly, Clara turned her attention towards the Doctor, her eyes drawn curiously towards his pert buttocks framed perfectly by the trousers he wore. Bouncing slowly forward and up behind the Doctor, she neared close enough for her hot breath to raise hairs on the back of his neck. Leaning into his ear, she pressed her body against his, her breasts resting against his back as her hands latched onto his bum. Shocked, the Doctor ceased his fiddling and peered slightly to his left seeing the grinning face of Clara as she smiled lecherously at him, biting her lip in a state of eroticism. It had been a few days since her trip to Vastra and Jenny and her fingers had paled in comparison to both the ladies' pleasure and the Doctors. She was craving some form of dire release and the Doctor had the solution packed tightly away beneath his ever so restrictive clothing.

"Well then… there's no hurry to get anywhere then? We can just go back in time, right?" Clara whispered leaning forward slightly and nibbling the Doctor's earlobe softly biting and pulling on his ear as his eyes widened in realisation.

"Well… um… yeah. We could just…" The Doctor stammered, shocked by the woman's forwardness, despite their previous interaction. Before he could finish his sentence, Clara interrupted him, sliding her hands around his waist and hooking inside the his belt.

"Brilliant, let's get to it then," Clara smirked quickly unbuckling his belt and loosening his trousers. Unbuttoning the front, she slid the garment quickly down the Doctor's legs, revealing his boxers, bulging to contain his soften length. Startled, the Doctor felt Clara's hands clasp his ass, fondling his pert butt cheeks and she wrestled his jacket from his arms. Working with haste, Clara ripped his shirt off, leaving him dress only in his boxers, her hands roaming across his freed flesh, "Mmm… just what I need."

Turning the Doctor around, Clara saw his body, her eyes lingering on the bulge slowly rising in his boxers, "Clara… we may have time, but I would…"

"Oh just let a girl have some fun," Clara purred, pressing her body against the Doctors, angling her head upwards as she leant forward and captured his lips with her own, passionately kissing him as she snaked her hands into his boxers, her slender fingers wrapping around his giant soft cock, feeling it slowly harden beneath her soft light touch, "Besides… you enjoyed yourself last time."

"Yeah… but," The Doctor tried to argue as he breathed in sharply, trying to contain himself as she touched him. He had fantasised about Clara since their last encounter and he had secretly debated going after her and tracking her down for another round. Now she had come to him. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun.

"Oh come on…" Clara teased, pulling her lips away from the Doctor's mouth and slowly trailing kisses down along his collar bone. Following along his chest, she planted a kiss across his nipple, flicking her tongue across the sensitive skin, playing with the bud, erecting it before wrapping her tongue around it. Unwittingly moaning, the Doctor felt his cock twinge and begin to grow as she continued her teasing of his nipple and cock. As she continued her kissing downwards, she left his saliva slick nipple and traced down until she was hovering on her knees before his rising bulge. He was still mostly soft, giving Clara an idea, "You are going to enjoy this Doctor…"

Before he could formulate a response, she torn his boxers away letting his softened cock flop against his thigh. Wrapping her hand around the base, she held the meaty chuck of meat steady and licked her lips. He seemed to throb and pulse, even in his softened form and she couldn't help but feel her own pussy trembling and wetting as she slowly slid her hand back and forth along his length, feeling him slowly and painfully harden. His lips were drawn wide as he tried to control the pleasure of the dainty girl's hand stroking him back and forth, but he had no luck as a low, husky groan filled the room. Smirking, Clara looked up at the Doctor, his length parallel to her face, only exaggerating his enormous length, "Mmm… Doctor… I forgot how big you were. And we aren't even done, eh?"

"Not at a… ah… oh my," The Doctor murmured, his voice trailing away as he felt the flat of Clara's tongue snake it's way around his base, tracing its way up along his shaft, coating every deliciously thick inch with her saliva. As her tongue made its way greedily towards his tip, Clara watched in awe as his length began to grow, his tip stretching further away from her continued licking. Stifling a giggle, she finally reached the top, her tongue tracing around his head, snaking into the most sensitive spots and flicking playfully across his cock slit, coaxing a generous bead of pre-cum from within which Clara hungrily lapped away, moaning at the saltiness, "More please… please more…Suck my cock."

"So vulgar," She smirked, teasingly pulling away from his shaft and stifling his pleasure, causing him to groan in distaste, his hand instinctively reaching to pull her mouth back to his cock as he would have done with Amy. Dodging out of his lustful grab, Clara tutted sexily before slowly and powerfully jerking his cock, stroking firmly, "Not so quickly, clever boy… Beg. Beg for my luscious lips…"

"Please, I beg you. I need it. I need it bad Clara… please," the Doctor groaned, his cocking pulsing beneath her tight pleasurable grip. Looking down, he saw her smouldering eyes and beautiful, lustful gaze. Trying his hardest not to explode across her face, the Doctor waited patiently for her lips to return.

"Good boy… now let's see about taking care of you," Clara moaned directing her attention to his cock, staring all fourteen of his inches up and down before leaning into towards his cockhead. Puckering her lips, she pressed them against his head, hearing him groan. Planting soft fleeting kisses across the most sensitive portion of his cock, Clara felt her lips coat in pre-cum, shimmering glossy. Pressing her lips against his cock slit, she pressed a little firmer before letting her lips part and his massive, engorged tip slipped past her plump lady lips and into her mouth. Thick and delicious, she felt his entire head settle in her mouth, pre-cum seeping across her tongue. Wrapping her tongue around his head, she teased and played with him in her mouth, before adjusting her position and letting another inch slip into her mouth.

Pushing downwards, she opened her mouth and felt another few inches slip past her lips, filling her mouth and stretching her jaw. Closing her eyes, she moaned, letting the vibrations run up along his cock, eliciting more and more pleasure as his cockhead, hit against her throat. Pausing for a moment, she swallowed allowing two of his inches to slip past her defences and deep into her throat, prodding on her gag-reflex. Steeling herself, she breathed through her nose, feeling the Doctor's hands run along her hair, softly patting her hair. Forcing herself a little further, she felt another two inches slip into her throat, before her lips clamped down and her body declined, spluttering and gagging around his thickened shaft. Saliva pooled in her mouth and swiftly dribbled down her lips and along her chin before dripping onto her breasts.

She could feel him pulse and throb between her lips and could feel him lingering on the edge of orgasm, trying his hardest to cling to the pleasure riding through his body. Desperate to make him cum, Clara slid her hands along his thighs before letting one cup his balls and another wrap around the base of his cock. Squeezing his shaft, she let her fingers pass his balls between themselves, toying with his sensitive organ before softly squeezing them, giving him the last push of pleasure to topple him over the edge.

The Doctor's cock twitched and spasmed in Clara's throat, causing him to fall backwards, supporting himself on the console as her tight throat and succulent lips milked his thick cock. A smaller spurt of cum, coated the back of her throat, making her splutter and open her throat wider. Two longer, more powerful strands shot down into her belly as she gagged, her throat coated in more thick strands of cum. Stroking the portion of his cock not enveloped by her lips, she coaxed every last drop she could, greedily gulping down each delicious mouthful until he was spent.

Breathing heavily, the Doctor felt her lips leave his cock. Smacking her lips, she looked up with a devilish smirk her, red lips drawn mischievously. Continuing to jerk his cock slowly, she silently remarked upon his stamina and his still hard cock. He would do nicely for a little boy toy, "Mmm… delicious and looks like you're just about ready for seconds?"

"Give… me… give me a second. You milked me dry," The Doctor panted, his face flushed with sweat and his cock thick with glistening saliva and cum.

"Not to worry, gives me time to undress," Clara smirked as she reached behind her and swiftly pulled the strings to her governess dress, letting the outfit fall away with one swift movement, leaving her standing in her underwear. She wore a lacy bra and matching pair of panties. Stockings cloaked her creamy legs and were held in place by a matching garter belt. And at Madame Vastra's behest, the entire outfit was a bright and crimson red, "A little birdie told me you had a thing for women in red…"

"Your little birdie was right…" The Doctor breathed heavily as he saw the woman in a desirable state of undress. Every sumptuous curve emphasised by the sweet fabric, her pale and white skin standing out against the rich red colour. Her plump arse was framed perfectly, with the panties curving around her soft flesh and dipping into her cheeks, disappearing in the soft meat.

"Now, does the Doctor want high born governess?" She smirked leaning forwards and flashing the Doctor a nice long look down her sizable cleavage. As she stood up, the Doctor realised she had dropped her panties and now held them in her hand, her neatly pussy glistening wet from the eroticism of the whole situation. Sliding her hands across her belly, she pried apart her pussy lips, flashing the Doctor a nice long look at her deliciously wet hole, before sinking a single finger into her whole, exaggerating the pleasure she felt with a loud and hearty moan. Sliding her shimmering finger from her glistening pussy, she slipped it between her lips, suckling on her sweet juices, watching the Doctor's cock throb at her naughty show before switching to her cockney accent, "Or does he lust after the filthy barmaid?"

As she said this, she turned on the spot, presenting her plump fleshy bum to the Doctor. Bending at the waist, she let her arse cheeks fall apart giving the Doctor a slight glimpse of her puckered asshole and her glistening slit. Reaching back with both her hands, she pried apart her bum stretching her tightest hole and flashing the Doctor a good look at her winking, slightly gaped hole, taunting and teasing the Doctor, enticing him to choose her tight arsehole.

"Oh… as delectable as the barmaid was, the governess is to good an opportunity to pass up," The Doctor remarked as Clara stood straight up and peering over her shoulder, continuing to give the Doctor a long look at her ass. A little disappointed, Clara loved to be the filthy little slut that he barmaid persona was, but she had a fondness of being the ladylike governess. Felt naughtier to be doing such perverted things as a high born noble lady.

"Well then Doctor…" Clara said, reverting back to her governess voice and turning to face the Doctor. Reaching around, she undid her bra, freeing her breasts and letting her nipples stand pointy in the cool air. Striding slowly across to the Doctor, she dropped the garment and pushed the Doctor slowly backwards, her body pressed against his, his cock pinned against her stomach, trailing saliva across her skin and smearing cum along her belly, "Take a seat and let your Governess take good care of you."

As she continued to push him backwards, the Doctor was almost intimidated by her forwardness as his knees buckled. Hitting the seat behind him, the Doctor fell onto the seat, watching Clara lord over him, in her sexy garter belt and stockings. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him backwards, lifting his cock to a standing position, ready for her mounting. Spitting across her hand, she dropped her fingers between her legs and rubbed her pussy with a second coating of lubrication, ready for his thick cock to pierce and fuck into oblivion.

Moving her hand from her pussy, she wrapped her slender fingers around his cockhead and pressed his engorged tip against her lips, spreading her folds with his bulbous head. Moaning as she rubbed his cockhead against her clit, sending a buzzing shiver through the sensitive pussy. Shifting her legs to either side of the Doctor, she straddled his waist, her knees resting either side of the cushioned seat. Her breasts dangled, teasingly in front of the Doctor's face, her nipples erect and chilled. Reaching down between their bodies, Clara teasingly squeezed his cockhead causing him to moan before pressing the thick member against her slit, splitting her delicate folds in two. Holding her breath, she pressed it firmly against herself, whilst sinking slowly downwards, letting his cock split her apart and edge closer to impaling her.

With one firm movement, Clara's mouth fell agape, the thickness of his cock spreading her apart. She had taken him deep into her arse before, but no matter her prior experience, a cock of that size would still be a major contender against her tightness. Breathless, Clara let her hands rest on the Doctor's shoulders, steadying herself and allowing her to adjust to the cock inside her. She had only taken the head of his cock, but she was already feeling it in her.

Letting her eyes roll back into her head, she slowly pushed downwards, letting inch after inch sink into her cunt, stretching her as it plunder new depths she never knew off. Moaning continuously, she felt his cock widen as she slid downward, her lips spreading further and further, getting wetter as more deliciously thick cock speared her pussy. It took a minute of slow, steady and continuous pushing down, but eventually, Clara felt her arse cheeks press against his legs as his entire cock rested inside her, settling in her belly. Looking down, she couldn't quite comprehend the size of the cock buried in her and the extent to which he pussy was spreading. Gasping slightly, she laughed breathlessly, her eyes fleeting back and forth between her stretched pussy and the Doctor's commending eyes, "Fuck… that's right in there... sorry, a lady shouldn't swear, but fuck me, that's big."

"It would help if you weren't so tight…" The Doctor grimaced in pleasure, her pussy clamping down even tighter than her arse did. The warm wetness of her hole was doing wonders to his cock and he was trying to hold back his orgasm. The pleasure was only increased by his sensitive cock, still tender from his last load of cum. Dropping his hands to her bum, he pulled and played with her flesh , enticed by the amazing plumpness of her cheeks.

"Well sorry! I'll just take my pussy somewhere else shall I? Besides… not my fault that most people want to fuck me up the arse. Less risk of children that way," Clara groaned as she bobbed up and down slightly, moving an inch back and forth within her, not wanted to rush and slam all fourteen inches in and out. It was true. Most me who lay with her preferred her arse. Many thought it to be the tighter hole of a woman, but for Clara it was not. So many had come and gone that he cunt was tighter than ever.

"You have a lot of men then do you? Enough to wear your arse loose?" the Doctor asked, leaning forward and taking one of her nipples between his teeth, tweaking and nibbling on the hardened nub, eliciting a pleasurable moan from the young woman. Writhing his tongue back and forth across her breast, he pulled her ass cheeks apart before softly slapping them back into place. Gasping from the pain ringing through her soft flesh, Clara rose four inches before unwearyingly sinking back down filling herself back up and emitting a groan of pleasure.

"As many as I want. A woman can do as she pleases. No doubt I am not the first girl you've invited up to your snog-box in the clouds?" Clara said as she started to slide up and down, bringing a few inches of out her pussy before easing herself back down onto his length, moaning amidst breathless grunts as she did so, her bum cheeks stinging from the Doctor's continue slapping.

"You'd be surprised. I can't imagine you just shagging anyone who wanted. Don't even barmaids have standards?" The Doctor groaned, leaning back admiring, Clara's saliva slick nipples, her breasts softly bouncing as she bounced slowly up and down, six inches now plundering in and out of her as she eased herself up and down. Moaning, she almost didn't hear the Doctor, but she was drawn back to reality as he spanked her arse, imprinting a glowing red handprint and causing her to gasp.

"Oi… just cause I like it up the arse, doesn't mean you can rough me up," she smiled coyly, secretly loving the contrasting brilliance of a thick cock, washing wave after wave of pleasure across her body as she bounced up and down against the stinging sensations of a sharp hand to her bum, "I bet Amy wouldn't like to see you spanking a girl's arse?"

He had spoken of Amy the last time they met and his thoughts had been with the redhead for a while now. She had died with Rory back with the angels and he had lusted after the fiery redhead, missing their adventures and the steamy wild sex they had. He had other means of replicating the experience with Amy, but nothing compared to the real thing. The feel of the girl's tight cunt wrapped around his cock was like no other. But now he had Clara. And who knows? Maybe she would be just as good.

"You've got Amy all wrong. She loved a bit of rougher play," The Doctor smiled, remembering Amy and her darker perversions. The night with the whips. Oh that was a treat. Neither of them could walk straight or sit down for days. And that was easy going. Rory got it worse of that night…

As he reminisced his mind almost wandered, drifting away from Clara, who quickly noticed. Lifting up, she drew eight inches of his cock out of her pussy and slammed back down, attracting his attention. Grabbing the Doctor by his chin, Clara made him look her in her lust filled eyes, desire burning through her pussy as she quivered on the edge of an unbelievable orgasm. Holding his head in place, she grounded her hips back and forth against him, rubbing his clit against his crotch as she shifted her weight back and forth along his cock, drawing a chorus of moans from the Doctor. Breaking the moans, Clara murmured, keeping his chin pinned between her hand, "Make me cum, Doctor… make me cum…"

Nodding feverishly, the Doctor let his hands fall to her hips, lifting her up and guiding her up and down on his cock, drawing a stroke of eight inches before thrusting her back down. Allowing the Doctor some control, Clara threw her head back in pleasure, running her hands along her neck and down to her breasts, tweaking her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, pulling them sharply before letting them settle, a darker twinge of red than before, "And yes… a barmaid does have standards… I'm just searching for the right cock to fuck me silly, day in, day out…"

The Doctor was on the verge of orgasm and he could feel Clara nearing closer and closer. Her breaths were shallower and she had pleasure wreaking through her voice, reducing her to quivering syllables. Grunting, the Doctor lifted her up and down, speeding up, bringing her arse crashing down on his thighs, the soft plump fleshy shaking with ripples running through her arse. Gasping and breathing heavily, Clara felt her clit tingle and her pussy spasm. Lifting her up, so ten inches left her pussy, the Doctor held her there. On the verge of orgasm, Clara almost begged him to left her cum, but he teased her a little more. Lifting her up ever so slightly, he let two more inches leave her pussy and then another. Only a single inch remained her tight, warm hole and then… Smack.

He brought her crashing down. Her arse collided with his thighs and her pussy erupted into an orgasm, juices leaking down his cock as she spasmed and clenched around her length. Squealing in pleasure, Clara threw her head back steadying herself on the Doctor's chest as she felt her body rush through an orgasm. Her clit was on fire, sending shocks of unbelievable pleasure coursing through her body as she let him settle within her. Shuddering as her pussy clenched, she shook, her eyes clamped shut as she tried to contend with the brilliant pleasure soaking her body.

Watching Clara writhe in pleasure, the Doctor couldn't take it anymore. His cock was embedded in a concoction of Spasming pressure and warm wetness and he couldn't hold back. Twitching, his cockhead spurted another load of cum deep into her pussy, several strands of thick cum painting her insides. Gasping as she felt herself get filled up with his seed, Clara groaned, the sensation adding even more delicious pleasure to her orgasm.

Falling forward, Clara tried to catch her breath as she felt cum, trickle out the side of her pussy and trail it's way along her thigh, seeping from her cunt. Gasping, she felt breathless, wordless. The first time with the Doctor was wild and carnal and now… it was blissful pleasure. And she loved it.

"Well?" The Doctor asked, as he caught his breath, watching Clara nuzzle her head into his chest, her mind riddled with orgasmic thoughts.

"Well what?" She replied, confused as he smiled at her with lecherous thoughts on his mind, a smile wider than his face etched across his lips.

"The right cock? Day in, day out?" The Doctor smiled suggestively, hinting at a subtle undertone within his suggestion. Taken aback, Clara couldn't help, but smirk as her breath returned to her.

"You know what? Just maybe…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Doctor bowed his head as he looked her in the eye. Cold and gone. It took a moment for it to sink in. She was gone. She still looked so beautiful. Lain upon the table, he fought back the feelings of tears and remorse as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, "Doctor… I'm sorry…"

Vastra pulled his gaze away from her body and towards her, allowing the Doctor a moment of thought. This wasn't the first time he had met her. The asylum. And now here. Perhaps this was not a time of remorse. Perhaps… yes… perhaps it was a chance. A chance to find out the secrets behind her. Find the real Clara and solve the mystery of the impossible girl…

 **Author's Note: That concludes the final part of the Prologue and I thought it was quite good. Sorry that you guys had to wait this long to get it, but hopefully I can be a bit more regular.**

 **Please, if you like it then review. Even the littlest words of praise of criticism can do wonders. I write for you a love to know what you think.**

 **I have spent a while and have planned out a lot of the chapters alongside a friend of mine and it's looking good. However, the plan we have is mine and his thoughts and are only a representation of what we think the story should be. So please either review or PM me with suggestions on what you would like to see. Chapter ideas, anything! I am open to a lot of things!**


	4. Chapter 1: Tech Support

**Author's Note: Hey guys, after a long wait, Clara is back and ready for some perverted lusty fun! Every time I've tried to get back into writing Fanfiction, this was the story that I started with, but I could never break through the barrier! But here we are! I need to explain a few things before we leap into the sexual perversion of Clara's adventures through time and space.**

 **First, I mentioned that I intend to upload this story in episodes. After much reflection, I realised that was a stupid idea. For a multitude of reasons. Primarily that I find it difficult to write four to five chapters one after the other. I also want to give you guys regular content instead of whenever its ready. I also don't want another situation where I don't upload for ages like before.**

 **So, I will be uploading a new chapter every Monday with the hopes of upping it to two chapters a week in due time. I have a fair few chapters planned for it, but I don't want to commit to a bulk update and not be able to fulfil it. This way, with one chapter a week, I can assure you guys that there will be regular weekly uploads.**

 **Secondly, Chronicles of Lust: Amy Pond, will be returning when Clara is finished. I also have plans for the other companions and Bill if she turns out to be an interesting enough character. I also plan to change the name of this story next week to 'Chronicles of Lust: The Impossible Arse'. So don't be surprised if the story sudden changes. It's still the same content!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy The Bells of Saint John, but pumped full of sex featuring our favourite, busty brunette. Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Tech Support

"Ah, hello. I can't find the internet," Clara said, hunching over the computer, her browser chugging through a refresh before grinding to a halt on an error screen. Frustrated, she clicked out the window, waving her cursor back and forth, hoping to god for some miracle to make her computer actually work. Waiting for a moment, she heard nothing, but an exasperated breath, confusion lingering across the line before a voice spoke.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor said, his brow furrowed as he heard a woman start talking to him, blathering on about the internet, the sound of furious clicking drifting down the line as she clicked every icon even resembling something to do with the internet, only empty browsers and downloaded videos popping up onto the screen.

"It's gone, the internet. Can't find it anywhere. Where is it?" She said, standing up straight, gesturing to the computer as if it would help the man on the other side of the phone understand. Pacing back and forth across her room, she waited for a response only to be disappointed again.

"The internet?" The Doctor asked, the confusion apparent in his voice as he leaned against the TARDIS, his mind rife with questions. Questions swiftly interrupted by the complaining barrelling down the phones receiver. Gritting his teeth as she started hounding him, The Doctor sighed heavily.

"Yes, the internet. Why don't I have the internet?" Clara asked now growing frustrated with the man on the opposite end of the phone, her composure slowly dipping as her hand grazed across the front of her dress, her fingers absent-mindedly rounding around her nipples through the fabric of her clothes. She had excused herself from downstairs for a reason, only to find the internet not working and her panties slowly getting wetter and wetter. Imagination was one thing, but Clara had grown accustomed to ogling certain pictures as she played with herself and the horny frustration within the young girl was growing clearer and clearer.

"It's 1207," The Doctor sighed, glancing around the dank cave he was in, the two monks awaiting his word standing patiently as if they were witnessing gospel itself play out in front of them.

"I've got half past three. Am I phoning a different time zone?" Clara stated, scanning her cursor over the clock on the bottom of the screen before propping the phone in the crook of her neck, her hands running down to the hem of her dress. Hooking them under the fabric, she slowly drew it up over her head, tugging the garment over her body, wrestling with the phone as she did so until she finally tossed the piece of clothing to one side, standing in a pink polka dot bra and a pair of black tights, the hint of her panties beneath the fabric peeking through. Sliding her fingers into the elastic of her tights, she worked them over her waist, beginning to roll them down her legs when he replied, his voice somewhat giddy and airy.

"Yeah, you really sort of are," the Doctor smiled, chuckling ever so slightly as he paced back and forwards, the sound of the receiver being smothered by something, the crackle of additional noise filling his ears before a worried voice spoke back through.

"Will it show up on the bill?" she asked, worried she'd be charged a fortune, one of her creamy white legs pulling itself free of the tights. Stopping In her tracks, she froze, the frightful image of an expensive bill flashing before her eyes as she glanced towards the computer, hoping that the internet would just work, for her sake.

"Oh, I dread to think. Listen, where did you get this number?" The Doctor laughed, much to Clara's dismay. Brushing the bill from her mind, she hopped over to her seat in front of the computer, before wrestling her other leg free, sitting in only her bra and panties, her sizable bust almost spilling out of the bra that was too small for her. She always planned on buying more, only time never permitted. They looked alright hanging free, but she always felt naughty letting them go unsupported. Always worried her nipples would poke through her clothes. She wore a pair of simple white panties, the patch over her pussy, slightly wet from the slight fondle she gave herself while no one was looking downstairs. Her plump, firm arse was barely contained by the tight garment and Clara always found it annoying, worrying her bum was too big. She liked her breasts, they were a good size. Not big enough to get in the way, but big enough to catch male attention on the off chance she wanted, which she never really did. But her ass seemed to stick out regardless of what she wore. Thus, her proclivity for both tight panties and tights. The double layer made her feel as if her bum was being toned in, restrained, but it never was in her mind.

"Woman in the shop write it down. It's the helpline, isn't it? She said it was the best helpline out there. In the universe, she said," she replied, leaning over the desk, her nipple poking out from behind her bra, much to her annoyance. Picking up the small piece of paper the woman had written his number down upon.

"What woman? Who was she?" the Doctor asked frantically, the idea of someone having the personal number to the TARDIS unsettling him slightly, let alone handing it out as an internet search line for those who can't 'find the internet'. Best in the universe…

"I dunno, the woman in the shop. So why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it just sort of… be there?" she said tossing the paper aside and leaning forwards, her hands reaching around behind her and unclipping her bra, her breasts breathing a sigh of relief as the underwear relaxed, slipping of her arms and letting her tits fall free. Her hand went to her breasts, latching onto the plump handfuls, her thumb grazing across her nipple causing a smile to etch itself on her face, her hand becoming that of a strong man, taking her breasts in his palms, massaging them as she writhed in pleasure from his touch. Reclining in the seat, she succumbed to her fantasy, feeling her legs spread as if she were doing so for her masculine hunk, her hand dipping between her plump thighs, tracing across her slit, teasing her as she pulled the fabric of her cotton panties aside, her finger probing her folds as she had done so many times before.

"Look, listen, I'm not actually… this isn't… You have clicked on the Wi-Fi button, haven't you?" The Doctor interrupted, startling Clara as she lurched forwards, hiding her breasts and readjusting herself as if someone was in the room with her, before realising her mistake. Blushing in her own company, she leaned over to the computer, looking around for the Wi-Fi button, finding it tucked away in the corner of the screen. How was she supposed to find that, she defended, her cheeks flaring red.

"Hang on. Erm… Wi-Fi?" she murmured, clicking the button and surveying the list of names it presented to her. Her arm, still covering her breasts, let her hand slip to her breast, her thumb resuming its ministrations on her other nipple, bringing It to an erect peak, softly circling it as her sensitive flesh sent bursts of subtle pleasure through her body, a moan hanging on the tip of her lips.

"Click on the Wi-Fi. You'll see a list of names. Is there one you recognise?" The Doctor asked, leaning on the TARDIS as Clara clicked on the button, seeing the prompt for a password. Frustrated once more, she let her hand fall away from her breast, her nipple crying out for more attention as she stood up, pacing back and forth, the phone in her clutches, trying to remember the password.

"It's asking me for a password," Clara stated as she propped the phone against her neck and shoulder, her hands sliding into her panties and slowly peeling them away from her ass and pussy. Bent over, she presented her ass to the door as she dropped the garment, her pussy revealed. It had a large patch of slightly trimmed hair above her pussy, enough to keep it from bulging out of her panties. It was by her own volition with male attention being a lacklustre endeavour, especially with her room being in a house with two children. So, she had no reason to shave herself, instead keeping it order so that her own hand had enough access, but not so much that it became a hassle maintaining the hair.

"Is it okay if I go and see Nina? You can call her mum," a voice said from the other side of the door, the knob turning as she slowly pushed the door open. Clara's arse was directed directly towards, the door, the perfect flashing height. Leaping backwards, she pressed herself against the door, the phone flying onto the ground as she stopped Angie from entering the room. Startled, the young girl brushed it off.

"Sure. What's the password for the internet?" Clara asked, desperate for the young girl to go away so that she could have some privacy. She had managed to keep her personal pleasures to herself for a long while and she wasn't going to let today be the day where the family found out about her solidarity when it came to pleasure.

" 123," Angie said, striding towards the stairs, stopping halfway and turning back to shout to Clara, "And keep it down in there? Last time the whole street heard you going at it!"

"Angie!" Clara spat nervously, her hands instinctively covering her body as she heard the young girl slowly make her way down the stairs and out of the front door, the house now empty. Pushing herself up onto her feet, Clara danced slowly across the room, grabbing the phone from the floor, revelling in the eroticism of her nudity. Lifting the phone to her ear, she started mumbling beneath her breath, hearing the man on the other end breathing a few words to someone else. Clara returned to the computer, running her thumb over to the Wi-Fi murmuring to herself, "How am I supposed to remember that? Hang on. Just a mo. Run. You. Clever. Boy. And. Remember. One. Two. Three."

"What did you say?" The Doctor asked loudly, shouting down the line as images of the Asylum and Clara Oswald from Victorian London dancing through his mind. Images of her laying on her deathbed, the words she spoke, her final words. He had searched for her for a long while, but to no avail. And her she was asking for internet assistance. The images of her bent over in an alleyway, spreading her ass cheeks, her tight little arsehole flexing around his cock, his cum spraying her breasts, her lips wrapped around his cock. His cock twitched at the thought of the naked Governess servicing his cock like a good little suck.

"Don't shout, you made me type it wrong. It's thrown me out again. What do I do, how do I get back in?" Clara stammered, clicking through the Wi-Fi tab to find the correct name again. The list was larger this time and as she glossed over the scrolling bar, she clicked on a mysterious combination of symbols. As she clicked on the symbols, she noticed the internet symbol light up. Quickly clicking on the browser, she watched it light up perfectly, her heart fluttering as she went to her history, skimming over the page she closed, "Hah, it's worked! Are you there? The internet, its back! Have you just hung up on me?"

Hearing nothing come back down the line, Clara hung the phone up, bemused by the encounter. She wasn't confused for much longer as she clicked on the link in her history, a page of pics flaring across the screen, a miasma of polished abs, chiselled men and the assorted, varying sizes of cocks displayed across the screen. From thick meaty ones, to the ones that focussed on length, but lacked in width. And then there were the ones that brought both of them together. A fat long cock, with a glistening tip, throbbing even in a still photograph. Moaning at the sight, Clara slid down into her chair, her legs spreading as her hand dove between her legs, "Mmm… yeah…"

Ogling the pictures, she slid her fingers down between her legs, her fingers weaving through her folds, tracing every delicious piece of delicious flesh. Her fingers found her hole, teasing it with entrance, but not committing. Clara knew exactly what she liked and she needed to be teased a little first. Her fingers traced through her folds, finding their way into the more sensitive parts of her pussy, grinding against her labia, running along the entire slit, collecting her ever swiftly glistening juices on her fingers. She had always been hesitant to taste herself. The girls in the videos seemed to relish their own taste, but Clara had learnt from experience porn was more an act than an indulgence and she rarely even contemplated stepping beyond her own boundaries and into the pleasures displayed in such a fictional world. It was all, oversized cocks in 'virgin' pussies, screaming fake.

Her fingers quickly found her clit, softly grazing over it, even the most fleeting of touches, managing to elicit a moan of pure unadulterated pleasure from her. Snaking her other hand between her legs, she spread her folds revealing the sensitive nub. Her other fingers softly circled it, taunting it with no more than a second of touch before dancing away, pleasure coming and going far too quickly for Clara to succumb to it. Just the way she liked to start herself off. Slowly focussing on her clit more and more, she began to moan, her pussy begging for entrance and while one hand worked her clit diligently, the other slipped between her folds, her middle finger resting at her hole.

Her arousal made it easy for a single finger to slip in, her body relaxing as she slowly eased the finger into her tight clutching pussy, making sure to slowly twist it as it went in, her other hand slowing the attention on her clit right down to soft, hesitant rubbing. She was still a little tight and so she worked herself into the mood, loosening up with each little bit of her finger that she managed to weave inside herself. As she managed to manoeuvre her hole finger inside, the knuckle resting amidst her folds, she let out a content groan, the attention to her clit speeding up again. Curling her finger inside her, she tried to stimulate the more sensitive portions of her pussy, but to no avail, settling for easing her finger in and out of her pussy. It took a few minutes, but her cunt slowly gave way, loosening considerably.

Pulling her finger back until only the first bit of it rested inside her, she slowly and pleasurably eased two more fingers in alongside it, ready to delve all three fingers as deep as she could into her pussy. Focusing on her clit, she used that to mask the initial painful stretching as she accommodated three fingers, despite this being a common situation for the busty girl. Pushing them deep inside her, she adjusted to them, letting them writhe within the warm wetness of her pussy, each slight movement causing her to moan loudly. Biting her lip, she slowly began to ease all three fingers in and out her pussy, her grunts becoming more frequent and louder as she slowly began to hammer them in with some speed. Turning her attention to the monitor, she ogled a few men, the hand on her clit moving to the mouse to explore the many chiselled men of the site.

Scrolling through the photo's she accidentally clicked on one, her face scrunching in pain as she looked at the image. A large black man with an equally large cock, one as big as her forearm was roughly slamming a young petite, brunette's arse down on his cock like a ragdoll. Wincing at the way it stretched her hole obscenely, she looked at it, seeing the look of pure enjoyment on her face and thinking about the whole façade. The whole idea that she really enjoyed being sodomised by a pringles can. It was certainly enticing to think about the idea of meeting a hunk who was hung like a horse, but far from realistic.

"Oof… that can't feel as good as she makes it out to be… Besides that's the whole fantasy. I mean find three random guys and chances are the combined sizes of their cocks aren't as big as his…" Clara mused, watching the overexaggerated picture intently, her fingers continuing to slide in and out of herself with ease. It was kind of pathetic to think that people fantasise about meeting a hung demi-god with a cock the size of Neptune who will whizz them away and fuck them in a myriad of strange new sexual endeavours. Smirking, she looked at the cock only to think, "Besides… Who needs cock when I have you…"

Opening a small drawer on her desk, she retrieved a small box, buried beneath mountains of other things and for good reason. The box was long and thin, almost immaculate in its condition despite the age it was. Opening it switch, she found a seven-inch dildo. Her pride and joy. She and her friend jokingly bought one each when they were seventeen and whereas her friend discarded for the teenage pleasures of men, Clara fell in love with the toy. It was capable of doing far more than any boy her age could do and she adored it for that. It was a shame the trend of toys being more practical than most men she met continued into her older years. Not to her dismay. He toy had treated her well. Being seven inches long, it was black and white, spiralling between the two colours down to a small black base. It had five pleasure settings, but Clara felt anything over the third one was overkill and often felt more uncomfortable than exciting. Kissing the toy tenderly, she took it in her hand, casting a disapproving look towards the thick black cock that was decimating the young 'anal slut' on her screen before turning towards her own pleasures.

Her fingers continued to slide into her pussy, curling inside her as each of her three fingers fought to elicit the most pleasure in the woman. Lowering the toy between her legs, she slid the plastic toy along her folds, the toy quickly glistening beneath her juices, the rocking motion of the hard shaft making her moan. The tip began to graze her clit much to her enjoyment as she arched her back, involuntarily grinding the plastic against the most sensitive point of her pussy. Withdrawing her fingers, she trailed her juices through her pubic hair, spreading her folds wide, revealing her sumptuous hole to her toy.

Prodding her hole with the toy, she felt it settle inside herself. Letting her folds fold back around the toy, enveloping the vibrator, practically swallowing the toy on its own. Smiling, she let her slick fingers rest on her taut stomach as she slowly eased the toy inside her, each inch of the delicious toy probing a new delectable portion of her cunt. Moaning with each inch that slipped inside her, she bit her lip enjoying the sensation of being full of faux cock. Her fingers had warmed her up and now she accepted the rather sizable toy with ease as she had done so many times before. She felt the last inch slip inside herself at which point she slowly began to draw the fake cock out of her pussy, easing it into pussy, pushing it to the most sensitive points she had, her pussy her own, her pleasure a skill she had mastered through many nights on her own.

Her juice slick fingers found their way up to her breasts, her glistening juices leaving finger prints on her soft tits, her nipples twinkling and shining as she lathered them with her juice. Rolling them between her thumb and forefinger, she softly plucked them, twisting and squeezing them, the slight pain contrasting the pleasure building in her pussy. Massaging her breasts roughly, she left a red hand print on her creamy flesh, speeding her toy fucking up considerably, hammering the plastic into her pussy as her orgasm teetered on the edge of her cunt.

Desperate to cum, her free hand danced down to her clit, her fingers weaving expertly through her folds and landing on her clit, rubbing it furiously, the lust and eroticism consuming her. She couldn't care if the whole family walked in on her right now, if she reached that delicious peak that she craved so much. Focusing on her clit, she rubbed circles around the sensitive nub, trying desperately to keep her moans and writhing in check. Working towards the orgasm she craved, she used her hand to slowly flick the switch on the base of the dildo, the vibration setting ticking over to one and the soft tingling of the lowest setting shot through her body, "Mmm… fuck!"

Suddenly, the door exploded into a violent hammering, a voice practically screaming at her from the front door. Her named echoed through the house as she almost leapt to her feet, the toy shifting inside her and making her moan loudly. So, close to the edge, she didn't want to have to leave her room, her pussy quivering with pleasure, "Clara! Clara! Open up! Clara!"

"Jesus Christ… Is anyone in? Can anyone get the door?" Clara bellowed, pulling the door to her room open just enough to shout down the stairs. Grabbing, her dressing gown, Clara thought to herself. If I'm alone in the house, then surely, I don't have to get dressed. As long as I hide behind the door, no one will see me. Smirking, she dropped the gown and muttered to herself, "Fine…"

Walking towards the door, Clara felt her legs give away as the vibrator inside her shifted ever so slightly, the sublime pleasure of the vibrating shaft moving inside her as she walked making her pussy quiver. Grabbing onto the handle of the door, she steadied herself, the spike in pleasure mellowing out into a steady sleugh of tingling vibrating sensations. Biting her lip, she glanced back towards the box that she kept the toy in, debating whether she should put it back of simply keep it inside her, enjoying the sensations. Biting her lip, she revelled in the eroticism of the situation. Slowly moving towards the door, she felt herself beginning to shuffle, every single shift of her thighs, either driving the dildo deeper, or pulling it out only to be driven back in, "Oh, that feels nice…"

Reaching the stairs, she slowly edged down the stairs, the hammering on the door growing more and more persistent. Each step served to shift the dildo inside her, a moan escaping her lips every time she descended. The door seemed miles away, but each step was riddled with pleasure. Dropping onto the bottom floor, she felt her knees give way as the dildo went deeper inside her forcing onto her knees. Debating whether or not the door was worth the bother and whether she would prefer simply laying there and finishing herself off, the door answered her question. Staggering to her feet, she groaned loudly, clambering to a stand.

"Hello, yes, I hear you. Yep. Uh-huh," Clara called as she shifted her body towards the door. Each step drove the dildo ever so slightly deeper inside her, the vibrations running through her body as she fought of moan after moan. She could feel her thighs glistening as she walked. Hiding behind the door, she poked her head around the corner, hiding her naked body from the strange man as he looked at her, his eyes lighting up a stupid grin on his face. Confused, she managed to stammer through stifled moans of pleasure, "Hello?

"Clara? Clara Oswald?" he asked excitedly, shifting back and forth between his two feet, giddy. Her eyes widened as she realised exactly what he was wearing. A monk's habit. Biting her lips, she craned her neck, trying to fight the pleasure building inside, her not really caring about the fact that the strange man was. She simply revelled in the pleasure and erotic perversion of the situation.

"Hello?" She managed to say again, the vibrator shaking through her folds, hints of the subtle vibrations reaching her clit. Moaning slightly, she reached between her legs, catching the toy from falling and readjusting it inside, the tip sliding deeper inside her, forcing her eyes to roll back in her head.

"Clara Oswin Oswald?" He said, his excitement building even more, an unfortunate parallel to the orgasm building inside Clara as she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, the hand that was out of the Doctor's view latching onto her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger, making her job even more difficult as she tried to hide her true explicit activities.

"Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?" She asked, her sense returning to her just long enough to realise that he added a middle name that she knew nothing about.

"Do you remember me?" he asked taking a step forwards, almost into the house. Pushing the door back slightly, Clara ushered him backwards, the subtle move on her part masked by his insane excited nature, his grinning face latched onto her uneasy one, her body vibrating with pleasure. Suddenly, his face turned serious, his eyes dropping to hers as he looked at her without a hint of joviality, "Do you hear that? That vibrating?"

"Oh! That? That's nothing? That's a fly… or the boiler… of a boiler in a fly. Or the way round that makes any sense. Point is it's nothing," Clara practically shouted, her mind clouded as she stepped forwards, her thigh driving the vibrator deeper inside her pussy, the base of the toy grinding against her clit, making her knees almost collapse.

"It's not nothing. It could be anything? A hypersonic bug or intergalactic homing device, only why would they bug you," the Doctor said fishing through the folds of his robes, retrieving his Sonic Screwdriver. Shining it across the door frame and into the house, the screwdriver glanced over Clara's vibrator, the signal from the device connecting with the dildo, the vibration setting cranking itself up to max. Clara's eyes went wide as she whimpered, crossing her legs as the dildo shook and spasmed inside her, shaking violently between her legs, offering new realms of pleasure. Whimpering, she tried to stomach words, but the Doctor beat her to it, "Ah some sort of vibrating signal? Perhaps a code, translated through several lines of alien script. Here we go… ashjtrirdk… what could it mean?"

"And out you go!" Clara managed to exclaim slamming the door shut as her legs gave way, her knees weakening as she slumped against the floor. Her hand dove to the toy, slowly drawing it out of her pussy, the vibration setting becoming too much for her to handle. As she withdrew It from her pussy, the tip of it grazed against her clit, spasms of unbelievably indulgent pleasure coursing through her body. She arched her back, subconsciously pushing her slit against the toy, the plastic sliding between her folds and against her clit, her body thrashing wildly against the toy and the newfound pleasures.

"You could still be in danger! Clara listen to me!" the Doctor bellowed, but to no avail as Clara's world was consumed by the pleasures of the toy, the delicious vibrations stimulating her clit as her hand slid through her pussy, rubbing folds, tracing her fingers along her slit. Moaning loudly, she lost the inhibition of subtlety, not caring if the Doctor strode through the door and watched her. All she cared about was the orgasm, the climax, the end, the place she was barrelling towards as she slid her fingers deeper inside herself. Her hole was glisteningly wet and having grown loose during her fuck session with the dildo, her fingers managed to ease in without hesitation. Her body began to glisten with sweat, her hands working magic between her legs. One directing the toy along the most sensitive portions of her pussy, grinding against her clit while the other hand pushed three fingers deep inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck…" Clara moaned, driving the dildo in alongside her fingers, the shaft vibrating, throbbing inside her as she continued to finger herself. Her folds began to open, Clara's body glistening with sweat as she ground her plump arse into the carpet, not caring about the burn along her soft flesh. Thrusting forwards, she felt the toy slip from her pussy, sliding along her folds, the very tip of the vibrator probing her arsehole. The tip spread her tightest hole ever so slightly before she quickly pulled it out. Grunting ever so slightly, she returned to dildo to her pussy, feeling her pussy quiver, the very edge of orgasm brimming in her body.

Suddenly, the Doctor's hammering returned, his shadow pounding on the door as he yelled her name through the door. Feeling her body slowly grind to a halt as he interrupted her, her frustration building inside her. Clambering to her feet, she stumbled over to intercom, forcing the dildo deep inside her. Starting the intercom up, she glared at the Doctor with a certain fury in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Clara moaned into the intercom as it flashed the image of the Doctor flashed onto screen. Rolling her eyes back into her head, she felt her pussy tingle, the very edge of an orgasm teetering back and forth amidst her body, ready to make her convulse in the pleasure of a well-deserved orgasm.

"You called me about the inter… are you naked?" the Doctor began, his voice trailing off into a question as he saw the outline of Clara's body, her breasts exposed as her two hands buried themselves of camera between her legs. Freezing, Clara looked up at the intercom and back down at her naked body, squealing loudly before dropping to the floor. Leaning against the wall beneath the intercom, she forgot about the dildo, letting it fall to the floor out of reach. All the Doctor saw on the other side of the intercom as he tried to explain himself, was Clara's flailing hand as she tried to desperately hit the button to switch it off. Suddenly, the screen disappeared, the Doctor's heart stopping as he pounded on the door once more, "Oi, no, look…"

"Right! I am cumming right here, right now. Nothing is gonna stop me," Clara exclaimed to herself grabbing the toy that slipped out of her hand. In the fumble, the switch had returned to the first setting. Taking the toy in her hand, she felt it slick with her own juices, the gentle thrumming feeling good between her fingers, "Only the first setting. Ain't no way I'm going back to that."

Cranking the switch up to five, she lowered it between her legs, lying flat on her back, legs spread as wide as she could. Running it along her folds, she revelled in the new-found vibration setting, feeling it send ripples of unbelievable pleasure through her clit as she held it against her sensitive nub for all of two seconds before her pussy began to tingle with pleasure. Continuing to massage it up and down her folds, she settled the shaking tip at her pussy and without a second thought, in her lust, orgasm driven mind, thrust it deep inside her, the vibrations coursing through her body, almost making her convulse and spasm on the floor.

Any traction she had lost on the way to her orgasm was regained in tenfold as she felt her pussy being to convulse, her orgasm nearing. Her free hand wrestled with her clit, rubbing over the sensitive nub with an impassioned fury as she sought to push herself over the edge. Her pussy began to spasm, tightening around her toy, holding it in place with a vice like grip, her squeals of pleasure filling the house as she rode out her orgasm. Writhing against the floor a little, she felt her sensitive flesh burn against the coarse surface before her orgasm ended. She had been building it up for over an hour. Since she was down stairs trying to get the internet to work all the way to now. Lain naked in the middle of the hallway. And what a glorious orgasm It was.

Glancing up at the stairs, Clara breathed heavily, trying to control herself, her body still spasming ever so slightly from the enormous orgasm she had. Calming herself, she suddenly felt her heart explode into a rhythm as she saw a small girl standing on the stairs in a white dress. Rushing to hide her toy, she tucked it behind her back before realising she should probably cover her breasts. In doing so she revealed the toy. Panicking, she dropped the toy, trying to hide her pussy and tits from the young girl. Trying to compose herself, she managed to stammer, "Hello? Are you a friend of Angie's? She went out. I didn't know you were here…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! I wasn't entirely sure what to think of it, but I enjoyed writing it a fair bit. Took me a we while to get back Into, but it ended up writing itself! Let me know what you think about it in a review and follow the story to keep up to date. There will be another chapter next week on Monday, in which the Doctor relives some past fantasies of Clara's and even takes Clara for a ride, but not in the way you might think. Also, a sneaky cameo from a past companion! All that and more in 'Chapter 2: Diary of a Closet Slut'**

 **On another note, this point will be added to every chapter uploaded this week (16/01/2017). I am starting a two-week job today and will be incredibly busy over the next two weeks. On top of that job, I have a writing job and this hobby, so I must prioritise. So, for the next two weeks, I might not be able to update every story I promised to. I will try for at least a new chapter for at least two stories for the first week and the second week will be an update to the two I missed. Saying that, I might not even be able to do that. But I will return to four new updates on the week beginning (06/02/2017). Apologies.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 2: Diary of a Closet Slut

**Author's Note: Hey guys. It's been a while, I know. But it's Christmas and I wouldn't feel right not going the extra mile to make sure fans of mine have something worthwhile to fap to on Christmas Day. What kind of person would I be if I denied you all that simple pleasure!**

 **Now, I had this chapter half written, but I've decided to rework it a little bit, so I hope it's still some good! There will be three chapters uploaded for on Christmas. If there are any less or even any more then something changed. Hopefully the later! And It will round out episode one of the show and bring us onto 'The Rings of Akhaten'.**

 **Also, if you are a fan of this story and want to see it continue, please leave a review. Honestly, reviews keep stories like this alive. The only reason I updated my Harry Potter story so often was because of all the brilliant feedback. I know this is a smaller fandom than Harry Potter, but show some love to the story if you want to see more of it.**

Chapter 2: Diary of a Closet Slut

The Doctor had burst into the house as soon as he noticed something was up and leant immediately into action. Reversing the robot's uplink and restoring Clara, he watched as the robot crashed down onto the bottom of the stairs, it's active camouflage flickering and revealing the robot beneath. Rushing over to it, he examined it briefly, ensuring that it had in fact been deactivated before his eye was drawn by an object that appeared to be a part of the machine, but had been knocked of by the fall. It was long, seven inches by the Doctor's estimates with alternating black and white colouring, changing along every inch. It was vibrating across the floor as he eyed up the robot. Picking it up, he found a switch at the base that turned the vibrations off. But most curiously, it was wet.

"Oh…" Clara moaned as she passed out, bringing the Doctor's attention back to her. Pocketing the strange device, the Doctor turned to Clara and began to immediately blush. She was naked. A sight that was somewhat familiar to him considering his experience with her in the Victorian age, but that didn't stop him from being slightly uncomfortable. For all he knew, she was a brand-new person. And she was naked. And unconscious. A worse person than the Doctor would take advantage of such a situation, but rushed into her living room, collecting a blanket, wrapping her in it and lifting her from the floor.

Clambering up the stairs, the Doctor found what appeared to be her bedroom, noticing some rather lewd images on her laptop that would shame even Amy. Closing the lid, he rested her down on her bed, covering her up, but not before he peeked briefly at her nude form, inherently curious. Maybe his time with Amy had sensitised him to naked women, but he quickly pulled the covers back over her and walked towards the door, his foot catching on a book that had been knocked to the floor.

Picking it up, he opened the first page and read: Clara's Diary. Intrigued, the Doctor turned the first page and immediately snapped it shut, his eyes widening. He only had to read the first sentence to be stunned and turned instantly to look at Clara with shock. Tepidly open the book once more, he glanced timidly at the sentence again, his heart racing as he read aloud, "Dear Diary, today I went to a gloryhole…"

Wanting to read more, the Doctor felt torn, moving back and forth, debating whether or not he should leave the book or drop it. Deciding that he would keep it for now, with the full intent of returning it before Clara came around, the Doctor turned and closed the door striding down the stairs and past the robot. Bending his knees, he hoisted the robot up over his shoulder and carried it out the door towards his Tardis. Kicking the door open, he dropped the robot on the ground and took the diary to go and read a portion of it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I went to a gloryhole. I know. It's one hell of a way to start I diary, but it's true. Anyone reading this (AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS) would think I was some kind of whore. But I'm not. I'm just curious. Any teenage girl would be. I mean with all the porn floating around, the pressure to shag people is through the roof. Forgive me if I wanted to have a bit of a… play around. I sound defensive, don't I?_

 _Anyway, it's common knowledge that the public toilet on the edge of the school grounds has a… you know… I'm too nervous even to say again. A gloryhole. And I wanted to see if it was true. I mean, I didn't necessarily go there to you know… partake. But I was curious if there was one. And to my surprise, yeah there was. A hole was cut into the side of the wall. It was strange. Siting there in my uniform, looking through the hole. But then… someone came in… And I froze._

 _I don't know. Maybe I thought if I stayed still he wouldn't notice I was in there, but he did. I heard his zipper come down and then suddenly. BOOM! There was a dick in the hole. Do people still call them dicks? Is it cock that is the fashionable word. Anyway, whatever you want to call it, dick, penis, cock, willy, it is in the bloody hole. Just staring at me. I didn't know that they could stare at you. And it was massive. You know those cocks you see in pornos. Absolutely ludicrously big. So big that you wonder if it's some prosthetic. And I didn't know what to do._

 _So, I touched it. With my hand. Started doing that thing that boys do to themselves. Jerking it off. And It was so wide I couldn't get my hand all the way round. I couldn't stop it was like it hypnotised me. I kept moving my hand back and forth and back and forth until this weird liquid dribbled out of his tip. I could hear him moaning and all I could think was that he was waiting for me to… you know. Suck it. So, I did…_

Snapping the book shut, the Doctor's eyes went wide. She was a slut. A closet slut. She went to gloryholes. Well, one gloryhole. Amy didn't even go to them. She talked about them which was why the Doctor understood what Clara was talking about. Naturally, the Doctor's cock was rock hard, straining and pressing against his trousers as it longed for him to free it and start jerking off. Putting the book aside, he started to undress, needing to find himself some relief, when he turned to the robot, biting his lip and murmuring, "I wonder…"

Crossing over to the robot, he set up a small work table, just inside the door of the Tardis, bending the robot over the table and starting to fiddle with the mechanical parts. A brief sonic later and the active camouflage kicked back in, mimicking the last upload or at least the last partial upload. Much to the Doctor's excitement, the robot morphed and flickered into life, mimicking the buxom naked form of Clara. Running his hand over it, he moaned softly as he felt her soft bare skin against his own and as he dipped his hand down between her legs, he went giddy. Her folds parted as he ran his fingers along her pussy, the active camouflage rendering a 3D projected model with solid mass. Or as the Doctor saw it in his horny sex deprived mind. A hole to fuck.

Dropping his trousers, he ran his hands along Clara, savouring the simple touch. His heart sank however as the model began to flicker, the active camouflage not entirely complete. Pulling his screwdriver back out, he fiddled with the settings muttering to himself as he did so, "The uplink was interrupted… so they only have part of Clara. If I boost it with information from the companion database, I should be able to get a full rendering."

Pressing the screwdriver against the robot's head, the Doctor uploaded to the local database (meaning that the source that was transmitting to the robot couldn't pick up on it) all the information he had on Clara. Measurements and whatnot from his encounter with her in the Victorian era. Unwittingly, the Doctor also transmitted information regarding his other companions. The camouflage kicked back in and stopped flickering, leaving the Doctor with a replicant of Clara, naked, bent over and at his disposal. Guilt free.

Kicking away his boxers, the Doctor freed his cock, jerking it back and forth, moaning softly to himself as he decided what he wanted to do. It had been a fair while since his previous encounter with Clara and he would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasised about what he might do if he met her again. Most fantasises involved her bent over begging for his cock, suckling and pleasing him until he plunged himself deep into her arse and pounding until his legs went weak and numb.

Starting at Clara's head, the Doctor lifted her limp neck upwards and parted her lips with his thumbs, opening her mouth and her throat. Placing the tip of his cock against her lips, he gently pushed inside her mouth, moaning as he felt the tight warmth of her mouth around his cock once more. Savouring his first blowjob in months, the Doctor held Clara's head in place as he slowly pushed himself forwards. Clara's throat gave away almost instantly as his cock slid deeper and deeper inside her mouth, forcing its way into the depths of her gullet. Her tongue was pinned against the base of her mouth, but still provided his cock with a delicious friction, eliciting a long steady moan from between his lips until the tip of his cock reached Clara's limit.

Being a robot, it was a little looser than Clara's natural throat, but she still wasn't able to swallow the entirety of his shaft with ease. Sinking ten out of his fourteen inches into her mouth, the Doctor looked down and as immediately in heaven. Clara's lips were stretched tightly around his shaft, straining to wrap themselves around his bulbous shaft, dribbles of saliva rolling down and out of her chin as her limp throat refused to swallow any of it. As the Doctor slowly pulled his hips back, he moaned, his cock coated in a thick layer of saliva, her inability to swallow it plunging his cock into a slicker, warmer and wetter blowjob than before. Sloppily dragging his cock back until only the tip remained, the Doctor slammed his hips forwards roughly, relishing the saliva slick blowjob from his own personal sex-bot. As his cock plunged back into her throat, his eyes rolled forwards and he simply started to enjoy the pleasures that he had sorely missed for far too long.

Starting to gently fuck her throat, the Doctor moaned loudly, leaning over Clara's body and gently fondling her bum, his mind turning to his last encounter with her. He craved the tightness of her asshole and as he fucked her throat, his fingers dipped down between her plump bum cheeks and pried her arsehole in two. Gently sliding a finger inside her bum, the Doctor moaned, her butt incredibly tight. Tighter than she was before. Speeding his thrusts up, he closed his eyes, picturing a livelier Clara, her mouth lustily dragging back and forth across his cock as she suckled and worshipped his cock.

Drawing his hips backwards, he thrust forwards, preparing for the tip of his cock to push against her throat, but as he hit the ten-inch mark, his cock continued forwards. He felt her throat expand and he stumbled forwards, the entirety of his cock plunging deep into her mouth, her lips pressing snugly against the base of his cock. Simultaneously, he felt her asshole loosen around his fingers, his digits slipping in with complete and surprising ease. Opening his eyes in confusion, the Doctor looked down, expecting to see Clara's plump lips pressed against the base of his cock, the Doctor was surprised when he was met with an all too familiar head of ginger hair.

Amy's mouth had swallowed his cock, the android drawing from the other delectable ladies in his companion database. Looking down, he saw her glorious nude body, her curves and pert arse a sight too see, but one that filled him with a twinge of grief. However, pleasure overrode his hips as he continued to saw his cock in and out of her lips, moaning as she deepthroated the entirety of his cock, his balls slapping against her chin as they used to do. Reaching for his screwdriver, he pressed it against Amy's head, sliding his cock deep into her throat. As he did so, he watched the camouflage fizzle out and Amy's pale creamy skin get swiftly replaced by delicious chocolatey skin.

Martha's throat tightened around his cock, her mouth far more constricted that Amy's ever was. His eyes widened as he was met with her thin ebony body, a sight he had never had the pleasure of seeing before. Amy was the first girl he ever saw naked, at least to his recollection. It was possible the knowledge of fucking his previous companions was lost during the regeneration, but the Doctor thought that something as glorious as they beauty before him would stick in his mind. Consumed by the pleasure of Martha's deliciously tight throat, the Doctor thrust his hips back and forth, savouring the depth of her sloppy hole for the first time. He was certain this was the first time he had seen Martha naked, but the Doctor didn't consider the fact that his companion database had intimate knowledge of her nude form, information that could only be collated through 'first' hand experience.

Taking a moment before trying to adjust the camouflage, the Doctor was immediately taken aback by the absolute perfection of Martha's delightful pert arse. The perfect blend between taut and plump, it had a delicious bounce, but gorgeous perkiness. A part of him wanted to pull out of her tight throat and plant his cock in what was undoubtedly going to be a very tight asshole. However, he continued to saw his hips back and forth, his previous time with Amy having built up his tolerance. Being out of action for so long however meant he was feeling that familiar tightness in his balls begin to build. His lust quickly turned back to Clara and as he pulled his hips back, he pressed his screwdriver against Martha's temple and prepared to thrust once more into Clara's deliciously tight mouth.

The Doctor was disappointed once more as he thrusted forwards. As disappointed as one would be when thrusting their cock deep into a soft, wet, warm throat. He staggered forwards as his cock cut slipped into another throat even easier than with Amy. He was met with the same fiery red hair as Amy, but it belonged to a decidedly plumper body. Donna's throat was looser than Amy's pussy was towards the end of their time together and as the Doctor started to speed his thrusts up, he was met with a delicious wet slapping sound as her throat was audibly sloppy, making him moan in response.

He always remembered her as being a little wider than his other companions, but when all was laid bare he was quite surprised. She was a little bustier in places, but her body was far from fat. Her breasts, whilst squashed against the table beneath her were round and soft, with her bum being big and plump, but juicy. Reaching forwards, the Doctor managed to fuck her throat with speed as he grabbed and pulled at her arse, impressed with how soft and plump it was. Giving her mouth, a rougher fuck considering the looser nature of it, the Doctor finally managed to switch the camouflage back to Clara. Giving her throat a quick few pumps, managing to sink the entirety of his cock into her throat after building up enough rhythm, the Doctor pulled out and strode around to her behind, standing slightly outside of the Tardis as he did so.

Resting his hands on her delightfully plump behind the Doctor peeled apart her cheeks revealed her glossy wet pussy (a trait that was picked up from the robot's uplink portion) and her tight, puckered arsehole. And thus, the Doctor was met with a dilemma. Experience her silky wet pussy or the stunning brilliance of her arse once more. The option was clear in the Doctor's mind and as he used one hand to keep her cheeks parted whilst the other navigated his cock towards her flexing hole, he knew he made the right choice. Pressing the tip against her tight bum hole, the Doctor pushed forwards, surprised at how easily her asshole gave away, the head of his cock slipping inside with ease.

But once inside he was in heaven. Despite the ease with which he entered, her arse was unbelievably tight. Impossibly so. Resting both his hands on her hips, he slowly inched his cock forwards, savouring her bum, pleasure coursing through his body as he felt like her bum was tightening more and more the deeper her went. Inch after inch pried apart her hole until finally he rested his crotch against her bum, his balls slapping against her glistening pussy and eliciting a deep, hearty groan from the Doctor. Moaning loudly, he began to massage her behind, running his hands across her skin, gently groping and pulling at her behind as he began to pull his hips backwards, ready to fuck the arse that he had spent so long fantasising about being balls deep in again.

Pulling out, the Doctor began to simply ease in and out her ass clutching at his cock, trying desperately to pull him back in despite his best efforts to pull out. It was absolutely divine. Sliding his cock all the way out until only his sensitive bulbous tip remained, the Doctor slammed forwards, Clara's arse giving away instantly, but still remaining deliciously tight. Conscious that it wasn't the real Clara, the Doctor decided he would go a little faster than he would normally (although his experience with Victorian era Clara suggested she was more than proficient when it came to pleasures of the anal variety.

Building up a swift pace, the Doctor revelled in just how deliciously tight Clara's bum remained even whilst he was hammering his cock in and out. Sure, it may have been the interface's interpretation, but the Doctor liked the think that her real ass was very similar. Plunging his cock in and out, the Doctor savoured the sensation of her ass rippling with every collision, his balls growing slick as they bounced against her pussy. Despite being a robot, it had human functionality down to a tee. Growing comfortable with the tightness, the Doctor was once again startled by the robot's malfunction, feeling the arse wrapped around his cock loosen ever so slightly.

Opening his eyes, the Doctor watched the camouflage flicker back into place, revealing a slimmer and tighter body, with a head of blonde hair and the vacant gaze of Rose Tyler. A twinge of guilt came to the Doctor's heart as he saw her, but as he shifted his hips back, he found himself a little more inclined to give it a shot. Being as young and as nubile as she was, there was something deliciously enticing about her teenage body. Running his hands along her skin, he closed his eyes, savouring the tightness of her hole. It wasn't as tight as Clara's, but it was still something. Moaning loudly, he pulled his cock out of her behind and dropped it an inch, pressing it against her pussy and as he pushed forwards, he was welcomed into one of the tighter pussies he had the pleasure of indulging in.

He wasn't sure if Rose was a virgin at the time of the scan, but it was tight enough to be so. Pushing slowly forwards, the Doctor felt his breath get taken away from him as he sank his hips lower and lower, moaning loudly as he did so. Biting his lips, he instinctively raised his hands and spanked Rose's behind, unwittingly triggering the next and far more alarming shift.

As his hands collided, he staggered forwards, his cock suddenly outside of the robot. Confused, considering how he remained inside Rose's asshole when the robot changed between Clara and her. Opening his eyes, he was met with a rather peculiar sight. Instead of Rose's pert, but fleshy bum, he was met with a rather taut, almost muscular behind, one that he sincerely didn't recognise. Confused, he glanced around to the front and recoiled instantly as he was met with the rather smug face of Captain Jack Harkness. Grabbing his screwdriver, he instantly made sure it changed and was met with the rather buxom, plump and delectably curvaceous form of River Song.

"Ooo… Don't mind if I do… Sweetie…" The Doctor smiled, recounting River fondly before taking a step forwards and returning his cock to her. Prying her plump cheeks apart, the Doctor rested the tip of his cock against her arsehole as he had done so many times before. Parting almost instantly, her ass swallowed his cock within seconds, the tip plunging deep into her bum without restraint. The Doctor had learnt many times that River wasn't exactly… reserved with it came to sex and what she lacked in tightness, she made up for in eagerness.

Taking this into account, the Doctor started to hammer his cock in and out of her butt without hesitation, her bum peeling apart with ease, the clapping sound of his hips colliding with her bum echoing out on the street and catching an unwitting viewer of guard, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, what?" the Doctor said, pulling his head back and spying the window of Clara's house open with the girl of the hour leaning out, staring at him quizzically. She couldn't see what he was doing, but the very audible sounds were loud enough to be heard intimately. Although her diary would suggest otherwise, Clara was innocent minded and the notion that this strange man was doing anything explicit eluded her. Grinding to a halt, the Doctor kept his cock lodged in River's arse as he talked to Clara trying his best to retain some degree of focus as her ass flexed around him incredibly pleasurably, "Ah! Are you, all right?"

"I'm in bed…" she said, looking down at him as she held the cover around her naked body, not having the time to change just yet. The Doctor nodded in response, smiling as he kept his body occluded from her view, trying to stifle the building moans within his body as Clara began to talk, "Don't remember going. What did I miss?"

"Not much really. Erm, pretty boring. Nothing of importance. In fact, I'd wager It's far more entertaining up where you are. So, I would definitely stay up there and not even think about coming down here," The Doctor rambled as he tried to keep her in her room. However, his voice descended into a whimper as he felt the asshole wrapped around his cock tighten, urging him to moan. Turning to face the robot, he saw a spark fly out from Martha's head as the active camouflage began to malfunction rapidly, switching between the various companions every five seconds, causing the Doctor to mutter beneath his breath, "Oh… no…"

"What happened to me?" Clara asked as the Doctor tried his best not to moan. He debated withdrawing his cock, but as the medley of different arses massaged his cock, tightening and loosening in a deliciously delightful combination, the Doctor simply couldn't risk abandoning such brilliant pleasures.

"Don't you remember?" The Doctor croaked, causing Clara to raise an eyebrow confusedly. Starting to move his hips back and forwards, his mind telling him to stop, the Doctor's breath grew shallow as the active camouflage danced between the different companions. It turned to Amy and grew tighter. Then to River and grew looser. Then Rose and tighter again. Then Clara and even tighter. Then Donna and looser. And on and on it went, the Doctor's cock sliding in and out of an ever-changing hole, his cock plunging in and out of unbelievable pleasure, his balls tightening as he neared his end.

"I was scared… Really scared. I didn't know where I was," Clara lamented, the Doctor nodding through gritted teeth as his cock twitched, riding on the brink of orgasm.

"Do you know now?" The Doctor asked, the pleasure building rapidly, his cock squeezed tighter and tighter before suddenly becoming looser. He didn't even notice when Jack or even Rory entered the mix, instead focussing on Clara as he stared at her, his cock brimming with pleasure. Nodding, Clara looked down at him even more confused, but distracted as the Doctor shouted once again, his voice cracking midway through, "Well, then, you should go to sleep, because you're safe now, I promise. Goodnight, Clara."

"Are you guarding me?" Clara asked as the Doctor ducked back into the Tardis, speeding his thrusting up matching the speed of the changes so that every time he thrust back in, he was met with a different asshole.

"Well, yes. Yes, I am," The Doctor panted, his body starting to sweat slightly as he pounded forwards, trying desperately to cum, the build up being palpable.

"Are you seriously going to stay down there all night?" Clara asked, causing the Doctor to curse under his breath before poking his head out one last time.

"Yes. I promise. I won't budge from this spot," The Doctor smiled before planting his hands back on Donna's hips and thrusting deep inside, only to have a medley of tight holes dance around his shaft, the time between the changes speeding up and causing the Doctor's knees to almost buckle. And then. Clara said something which stopped his heart.

"Well, then. I'll have to come to you," Clara smiled, retreating away from the window. Moving to object, the Doctor realised his state of undress and quickly darted back inside the Tardis. Groaning as he realised he didn't have time to finish, he pulled his boxers back on, alongside his trousers before realising the truth. Clara still had to get changed. Instead of speeding back behind the robot's bum, the Doctor opted to go for the mouth.

Prying Amy's lips apart, the Doctor watched as she changed into Rose, his mind giddy at the prospect. Sliding his cock back into place, deep in the robot's mouth, he moaned loudly, his eyes rolling closed as throat after throat clenched and loosened around his cock, saliva dribbling down his shaft. Starting to thrust, he felt the warmth and wetness bring him closer and closer to the end.

Not wanting to unload deep into what was fundamentally a piece of machinery, the Doctor pulled out and began jerking his hand along his shaft, moaning as strand after strand of cum spurted out across Clara's face, the camouflage buffering and sticking with the gorgeous brunette's face. Painting her rosy cheeks with his load, the Doctor groaned as he finally relieved himself, he felt his shaft soften. Smiling, he let his breath return to him before his heart was set racing once more, the sound of Clara's front door opening.

Quickly stuffing himself back inside his trousers, he flicked the switch on his screwdriver, reverting the robot back to it's normal self, his seed still rolling down the front of the dish. Moving the work table outside, he swung closed the door of the Tardis and was met with the beaming, not so innocent face of Clara Oswald. The Impossible Girl.

 **Author's Note: Waited a fair while for that one, didn't you? Well, I hope it was worth the wait. A little less Clara centric. Then again, she did get her own chapter previously. And the next chapter has her having some more encounters with the robots. Should be fun.**

 **I should make it explicitly clear that both my Doctor Who stories happen in the same timeline. Just with different companions as the focus. Also, this story may contain small amounts of gay content, hinted at in this chapter. Whilst the relatively small gay stuff was kept to the side in this chapter, future chapters with lengthier gay sections will be clearly labelled as 'Gay Content' so that anyone who doesn't wish to read such content doesn't have to. Just putting that out there!**

 **Anyway, this is only chapter one of the two-chapter update for Christmas, so I won't ramble too long. And just let you guys read the next bloody chapter! Reviews help keep this story alive, so if you liked it, let me know! Or let me know if you hated it!  
**

 **Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 3: Close Encounter of an Erotic

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter in this Christmas upload. I'll be honest, a the time of writing it's a week until Christmas Day, this is the third last one of these I have to write and I'm running out of different ways to phrase the exact same thing for each of these Author's Notes. So, I'll just condense it into a list.**

 **Hope your well**

 **Reviews are nice**

 **This chapter should be fun**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Close Encounter of an Erotic Kind

"They uploaded me, remember. I've got computing stuff in my head," Clara argued, reaching out and gripping the laptop, moving to take it only to have the Doctor's take a grip and try to pull it away. They had been arguing for a couple minutes, Clara slowly beginning to tire of the Doctor's abject denial of any latent ability she may have retained from her temporary upload into the cloud. She found his refusal somewhat… endearing. Strangely so. It felt natural. More natural than she'd ever think. She had met him an hour or so ago despite time ticking forwards a little quicker, but it felt like they were already fast and fond friends, bickering near… romantically.

"So, do I," The Doctor said firmly, her defiance somewhat surprising. Being uploaded was hardly conducive to an extensive understanding of the intricacies of computing. He couldn't get in, so how the hell could she. And yet despite his insistence she was firm. Absolute even. Her strength and certainty taking him aback.

"I have insane hacking skills," Clara argued, cocking her eyebrow as she pulled the laptop back to her side, a salacious smirk on her face as the Doctor looked at her confusedly. They played a brief game of tug o' war, each of them pulling the laptop firmly across the table, only to have it wrenched back away from them, each one growing more and more impatient.

"I'm from space, and the future, with two hearts and… twenty-seven brains," the Doctor embellished, sliding the laptop back to his side, expecting Clara to be taken aback by his ludicrous statement, but instead found her grinning as she pulled the laptop back to her own side and cemented it out of his reach, flipping it open and smirking as she finally bested him, quickly getting to work.

"And I can find them in under five minutes, plus photographs," Clara smiled, turning to the screen and tapping fervently for a few moments, before glancing back at the Doctor, a shrewd look on her face as she questioned his previous statement, "Twenty-seven?"

"Okay, slight exaggeration," the Doctor confessed, straightening his tie and reclining back into his seat, folding his arms and legs as she got to work, tapping away fervently. Surprisingly so. Clara wasn't going insane. The Doctor felt that strange lingering comforting nature between the two, though his was founded upon more curious footing. The remnants of his relationship with her Victorian Era counterpart guided his mind as he smirked, his mind fantasising about the plump young girl, his mind working swiftly to dispel any urges, trying desperately to convince his vast intellect that they were in fact two separate people. Yet, with his best efforts he made no such clarification.

"Coffee – go get. Five minutes, I promise," She says getting to work and briefly ignoring the Doctor as he sat smugly watching her, fully expecting nothing to come of misguided attempts. If he couldn't crack it, she had no hope in hell of doing any better.

"The security is absolute," He argued, leaning forwards as if to take the laptop only to have Clara pull it even further out of reach and shoot him a commanding and unfaltering look, finally dissuading him from pursuing it further, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"It's never about the security, it's about the people," She says with a wide grin, thinking herself a genius for what she was able to figure out. The Doctor rose out of his seat, standing there a moment, staring at her, unable to decipher the emotions and thoughts running through his head, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, no. It's nothing. It's just… you're a nanny. Isn't that a bit… Victorian?" He said, trying to delicately dance around the subject, silently hoping that mentioning the word 'Victorian' would be able to shed some light on the bizarre reoccurrence of the woman.

"Victorian?" She said, briefly glancing up away from the computer as the Doctor slid back down into his seat, a strange look on his face, as if he was thinking extremely hard, but with a strangely… attractive air to him. Shaking her head instantly, she turned back to the computer, utterly taken aback by where her brain went.

"You're young, shouldn't you be doing, you know, young things?" The Doctor stumbled, Clara turning her attention entirely away from the computer and folding her arms, a promiscuous and delicious smile on her face as the Doctor stammered nervously, "With-with-with… with young people?"

"What? Like you for instance?" Clara grinned, lifting her foot and running it along the inside of his leg, gently grinding it against his crotch as she turned back to the computer, taking both the Doctor and herself by surprise as she purred elegantly, "Down, boy!"

The Doctor's eyes widened immensely as she did this, the man practically leaping out of his chair and staggering back inside the building leaving Clara to blush to herself, hiding her face amongst a nest of hair as she tried desperately to figure out why the hell she just did that. Did something so unbelievably forward and insane. Brushing it aside, she returned the looking at the laptop, but was unable to avoid casting a quick glance over to the Doctor, watching his bum as he walked away, her thighs tightening as she bit her lip, unable to shake one constant and intrusive thought. He has a very nice bum.

Her gaze however was quickly interrupted as a figure strode slowly out of the coffee shop, a barista bearing a blank and unmoving face, Clara immediately taken aback by the man's sudden appearance. After the morning and evening, she had had, she wasn't exactly very trusting. Considering a random little girl tried to upload her to the internet whilst she was diddling herself over the intercom with a man in a monk's robe. Tentatively, she asked to the man, "Can I help you?"

"You can help me…" the voice said in a disturbingly monotone voice, Clara's eyes widening as she recoiled, waiting for the robot's head to turn around. Leaping to her feet, she grabbed a chair, readying to swing it, but no movement came. It was definitely a robot; a human would have flinched when someone grabbed a chair and prepared to crack them over the head with it. Suddenly, it's head drooped the robot murmuring, "Malfunction…"

Hesitantly, Clara slowly lowered the chair, placing it back in its place and inching slowly forwards, grabbing a coffee mug from a nearby table to use as protection as she got closer. Gently reaching forwards, she tapped the robot's head, a dull metal clanging sound echoing from it's supposedly fleshy head, causing her to jump back. The brief touch was enough to glean a little information from the girl, the robot's active camouflage swiftly changing to reflect the person who touched It. It took a second, but soon Clara was stood on a patio, in central London, right next to a gloriously naked, reflection of herself.

"I do not look like that!" She exclaimed, folding her arms self consciously across her chest as her nude form was displayed wholeheartedly in front of her. It was strange seeing yourself naked. You always see yourself in the mirror, but in person. It's just… weird. Yet Clara was drawn towards the naked woman all the same. Reaching tentatively out, she took one of her own breasts into her hand, gently squeezing it and breathing sharply in as she did so, the softness of her own flesh taking her by surprise. Glancing quickly inside the coffee shop, Clara was surprised, no one seemed to be looking out, ogling the naked woman, instead going about their business as If they had a vested interest in not looking at Clara fondle herself.

Running her fingers across her body, she strode slowly around behind herself, her eyes widening at hour squat and plump her arse was. Fleshy, yet firm, Clara thought it was excessively large, silently wishing that some of that weight was redistributed to her breasts, despite them being adequately sized regardless. Little did she know; The Doctor was an avid admirer of her proportions and found them to be delightfully perfect. Still, she gently peeled her own cheeks apart, glancing down at her arsehole, strangely curious about her own body. As if moved by something other than her own thoughts, Clara rested a finger against her hole, watching as her bum peeled apart almost instantly, slowly enveloping the digit up to her knuckle, the tight warmth of her arse exciting and thrilling her as she played with herself like a toy, perversely curious as to what it would feel like on herself.

Pulling her finger out, she quickly stumbled away, slowly correcting herself, unsure of what swept over her and led her to such a lewd act. Staggering back around to the front of the robot, she took one last look, her eyes drawn down towards her crotch, to the slick folds that lay between her thighs. The active camouflage was taken when she was masturbating, resulting in her creamy thighs being ever so slightly slick, her pussy itself glossy and shimmering beneath the thick nest of hair that was her pussy. Drawn forwards, she gently slid her fingers through the hair, finding her slit and running her fingers tenderly over the robot's reflection of her own folds. Sliding her finger slowly through her pussy lips, she bit her lip, the sensation of her fingers gliding through her quim almost enough to bring a moan to her own lips without any stimulation herself, "Blimey… I've let it get a bit out of hand. Maybe I should shave?"

Recoiling yet again, she quickly panicked, wanting to get as far away from the robot as possible. Turning around, she grabbed the laptop before turning swiftly back around, only to be met with a completely different sight. The Doctor. But not the Doctor. His head was drooping, like the robot. Identical to the robot and he was standing in place of her former nude self. Confused, Clara did a complete circle around him, silently admiring him, her eyes drawn down to her bum. Unable to help herself, she dropped a hand, gently squeezing one of his cheeks, gasping and retracting it instantly. Crossing around in front, she looked him up and down, biting her lip as she purred to herself, "I wonder… No… That would be… inappropriate. Or… just a peek?"

Reaching forwards, she angled her hand so that it slid between the small gap of his legs and drifted slowly upwards. Gently, she cupped her hand, her fingers wrapping softly around his crotch, her mouth falling open as she felt his softened cock rub gently across her hand. Gently massaging him, she breathed slowly and rapidly, the sensation of having the Doctor's shaft in her hand being unbelievable, albeit through his trousers. It took her a little longer to realise just how inappropriate she was being and in such a public place. Taking her hand away, she quickly stormed back inside, ducking into the bathroom, breathing erratically.

Her hand instantly dropped down between her legs, slipping up in beneath her skirt, her fingers gliding over her tights tracing the folds of her slit, moaning softly as she did so. Having been attacked by the spoonhead before she had the chance to finish herself off, the lust for an orgasm still remained, lingering over her, secretly giving her a hunger for pleasure. Rubbing her pussy, she staggered over towards the sinks, setting her laptop down on the surface, letting her hands free across her body, no longer able to deny that primal urge within her. Biting her lip, she used one hand to steady herself against the mirror, whilst the other one fervently running circles across her moist slit, her wetness leaking through her panties and the thin fabric of her tights.

Hooking her fingers inside her skirt, she slid the garment down around her knees, allowing her easier access to her pussy, her hand gliding back and forth across her folds with little fabric to get in her way. Sliding her hand easily inside her tights and panties, she moaned as her fingers slid easily through the slick flesh of her glossy folds, her fingers coating in her wetness instantly. Biting her lip, she found her entrance and dipped a finger inside herself, plunging her finger deep into the warm depths of her slick cunt. Moaning loudly, she began to ease the finger in and out, her moans building slowly as the pleasure rippled through her body, an orgasm building within her that she had lusted after for hours, ever since she woke up.

Opening her eyes, she saw her reflection in the mirror, her lips slightly parted as she moaned, her cheeks flush and blushing ever so slightly. Looking at herself, Clara couldn't quite get comfortable. She had a rather strange turn off. Strangely self-conscious, Clara couldn't look at herself whilst she had sex or got herself off. She thought she looked ugly when she was aroused despite past boyfriends remarking about her cuteness. And she really didn't like looking at her naked body despite it being remarkably gorgeous and deliciously plump in all the right places. It just made her feel vastly uncomfortable.

Turning around, she pressed her bum against the counter, angling her hips forwards slightly so that she could better finger herself. Easing a second finger inside herself, she let her eyes roll closed yet again, pleasure building in her pussy as she started to grind her pussy against her fingers, using the crook of thumb to brush her clit and send bristles of pleasure bursting through her body. Unbeknownst to her, whilst consumed with pleasure, the door to the bathroom swung open, someone sliding inside and bearing witness to her delectable moans and grunts as she got herself off with very little modesty and awareness of her surroundings.

Her eyes fluttered open briefly, causing Clara to recoil, her hand clumsily lurching forwards and tearing her tights, the fabric falling down around her knees. Grabbing her skirt, she pulled it back upwards to hide her askew panties, peeled aside to allow her fingers to get in without any problems. The Doctor was in the bathroom. But not the Doctor. It was the spoonhead, the robot's head slumped downwards. Her heart raced as she was startled, but as she calmed that primal urge within her rekindled and she couldn't help herself, "Come on Clara… Literally no one will ever know. I mean it's not like you are going to get to see his real one…"

That was enough to bolster Clara's confidence. Confident that she wouldn't be interrupted and had the privacy of the bathroom, Clara inched forwards, tentatively hooking her fingers inside the hem of his trousers, sliding them around to his button and zipper. Undoing the front, she gently pulled them down to his knees recoiling for a brief moment before grasping his boxers and gently tugging them down to his knees, gasping as his shaft flopped free from it's confines. It wasn't hard, but it was still big. Easily ten inches when it was soft and deliciously wide, a heavy pair of balls dangling down beneath it.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like she slipped into one of her ludicrous porn outings where a busty bombshell stumbled upon the only man whose cock took up two post codes. It was huge. She thought they must doctor or adjust the size of porn star's cocks in the editing booth, but here she was faced with a massive, thick, bulbous cock. And it wasn't even hard. Sure, he was an alien, but that couldn't be the norm for aliens. Could it?

Reaching forwards, she glanced upwards as if to ask if she had permission before realising that he wasn't exactly active. The thought of how the robot managed to waltz into the bathroom never crossed her mind, her horny, orgasm craving mind took over her body as she wrapped her hand delicately around his softened shaft, her hand gently beginning to jerk back and forth, the soft flesh moving alongside her movements as she tugged his weighty, pulsating shaft back and forth. It felt incredible in her hand. Heavy, yet bearable and so girthy between her fingers. She couldn't help but drop her hand down between her legs, resuming her gentle fingering of herself. She dropped her skirt once again, only her panties remaining in her way, allowing her to easily peel the garment aside and slide her finger back into it's proper place, moans drifting from her lips.

Despite her best efforts, the shaft was hardening. Most of the time when she elected to shag someone all she had to do was rub their arm to have them pointing skyward, but here his cock remained soft. Unbeknownst to her, that simple fact was because the robot could hardly get a stiffy when it's only active camouflage and not an actual erection. Still she jerked the shaft back and forth, biting her lip and eyeing it up like a little schoolgirl desperate to receive a lollipop. Her emotions drove everything she did and whilst every sensible bone in her body told her not to, her horny desire to get off drew her lips closer and closer to the tip of the cock, her lips parting slowly readying to get the instrument of her pleasure hard and ready for fucking.

Enveloping the tip of his cock in her mouth, she clumsily slid her tongue across the head of his cock, the faint musk of a cock lingering on tongue. Flicking her tongue back and forth across the tip of his cock, she tried her best to elicit a dribble of delicious pre-cum but not matter what she did only saliva slickened the tip of his cock. Shrugging it off, she dragged her tongue across the sensitive bulb of flesh, expecting a moan of pleasure as her tongue pleased the shaft. In her haze of pleasure, she relegated the fact that this wasn't the Doctor and instead was a robot to the back of her mind focussing on pleasing the thick bulbous shaft before to the best of her ability. Making sure the entirety of his head was coated in saliva, she gently popped his tip out of her mouth grinning widely as her hand jerked back and forth across his limp shaft a little disappointed it wasn't hardening.

Clara had had many sexual encounters, but none of them she would describe as… productive. They were mostly just get naked, fuck and cum. No experimenting and discovering what worked, meaning that her skills when it came to oral were sadly, incredibly limited. Holding his cock upwards, she pressed the flat of her tongue up against the base of his shaft and dragged it all the way up to the top, before darting the slick muscle back and forth across his shaft, covering it all in a thin layer of saliva whilst her hand moved steadily up and down, haphazardly jerking him off. Once his shaft glowed with a lubed shimmer, she drew her lips back up to his tip and took it into her mouth once again greedily moaning and sending delicious vibrations along the shaft.

Due to her inexperience, Clara pushed her lips down his cock, taking about three inches into her mouth before drawing her lips back and bobbing her head slowly and lovingly along that small portion of his cock. She was eager when it came to oral and sucking dick, but most guys she met were blow and go kind of guys. Let a girl suck you off until you're hard and then bend her over, meaning she didn't exactly have to be the blowjob queen to have her fun. Dragging her lips up and down his shaft, she started to jerk him off faster and faster, her other hand coming away from her pussy and dropping to his balls, desperately trying her best to get his cock to harden. Opening her eyes, she almost became frantic, running her lips and down, spewing saliva down his cock and coating it to a delicious shimmer, but not feeling it throb and grow bigger.

Again, the fact that it was a robot eluded her as she did so, expecting his cock to bulge and expand within her grasp. Disappointed, she didn't let it show, instead plucking her lips from his cock and planting one last kiss on his tip before standing up. Dropping her skirt entirely, she tore the remnants of her tights away from her legs and dropped her panties to the ground before bending over. Normally she was a stickler for protection, but with an orgasm that had been building for a long time desperate to come out, the fact he was unprotected didn't gloss over her. Not that it would matter in the long run.

Grabbing his cock by the tip, she pressed it against her folds, moaning as his fat head pried her lips apart. Pushing slowly backwards, her moans became grunts of frustration as she tried to angle the shaft inside her, but to no avail. Not being hard was making it impossible. Scrunching her face up, she thought she had it, pushing her arse backwards slowly, only to have it slip between her legs, grinding along on folds, but not inside. Easing it back along he slit, she moaned loudly, the simple friction of easing the shaft along her glossy slit being enough to bring a soft amount of pleasure to her lips.

Holding her hand against his cock, pinning it against her pussy, she didn't slide it inside her, but instead began to slide it along her folds, using her hand to keep it place as she started to bounce back and forth, easing herself forwards and backwards, the small amount of pleasure from her pseudo sex being enough to make her moan. Her body had heightened sensitivity from the lack of satisfaction with even the slightest graze bringing her closer and closer to that all important orgasm. Sliding herself all the way along his cock, she made sure to grind every inch of his length against her fold, slowly applying more and more pressure as she did so.

"Oh yeah baby… You like that? We don't need to hard to have fun, eh?" Clara moaned to herself, easing her bum back and forth, pressing against the Doctor's crotch, quietly fantasising about just how insanely pleasurable it would be to have a properly hard shaft buried inside her. She'd probably be on her third orgasm, fucking herself hard with a proper slab of man meat. She could have a boy toy. A cock for her pleasure only. The simple thought was making her moan, her pussy quivering as the ideas came to her head, fantasising about everything she would do.

Deciding she wanted a better angle, she turned around to face the Doctor, her eyes dropping to his crotch as she pinned her pussy against his cock, gently humping against his crotch clumsily. Sliding her folds up and down his length, she gasped as his tip peeled her pussy apart just enough that grazed her clit, a burst of heightened pleasure bursting through her body almost causing her knees to buckle. With one hand free, she gently began to cup her breast, squeezing and massaging the soft handfuls through the fabric of her top and the bra beneath, moaning even at the simple occluded touch.

Suddenly, the active camouflage of the robot shifted and changed, the Doctor's cock hardening in her hand, pressing snugly against her folds. Her eyes rolled closed as she continued sliding her hips up and down his shaft, using his length to massage her pussy. She thought about sliding it inside her, but decided she was too engulfed in what she was doing to care. She didn't even notice how long his cock hard become as she rutted against his cock like an animal, desperate and hungry to cum.

On the verge, she felt her orgasm building inside her, so close to cumming, Clara's froze in horror. The only sound that was in the room was her soft moans and the slickness of her folds. But suddenly, a metallic hum filled the room as she looked upwards. The reason the Doctor's cock was hard was because the robot updated to a more recent and relevant copy of the man himself, namely when he was fucking a defunct spoonhead. And as a result of the update, the robot had rebooted with it's primary orders kicking in. Unfortunately for Clara, those orders did not end with a satisfying orgasm, but instead the spoonhead's dish head, slowly rotating and her body growing limp as she was yet again uploaded. And once again, deprived of that oh so important orgasm.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know if you did and if you want to see more! I haven't got much else to say, but I hope you all have a good holiday and enjoy my stories over the festive period. And here is to a brand spanking new year of smutty brilliance!**


	7. Chapter 4: Come Back Tomorrow

**Author's note: Hey guys! New year and a brand-new chapter. I'm going to try and keep a bit more regular with uploads this year and I will explain my upload schedule at the end of the chapter. So, read till the bottom to find out when and how to read the latest adventures of our favourite time-travelling busty bimbo.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and all the views on the Christmas upload. Please leave a review, it really helps a lot when I don't feel like writing. So, if you want the story to be regular, criticism and feedback is very much appreciated. A few words are all that's needed! But without further ado, enjoy Clara's next chapter.**

 **P.S. Yes, this chapter is a little early. I won't be around tomorrow to upload it so, have at it!**

Chapter 4: Come Back Tomorrow…

"Come in," The Doctor smiled as he heard the door to the Tardis be knocked upon, his mind instantly knowing exactly who it was. Without even turning, he knew it was Clara who had walked swiftly through the door, her neck craned as she stood in awe of the Tardis. Even after being it before, she walked through it with an almost childlike glee, turning and swaying as she strutted around the console, watching the Doctor as he poured over a small book that he had tucked just out of view, the fractured remains of one of the spoonheads laid scattered across the floor in front of him.

"So… He comes back, does he?" Clara smirked, running her hands along the console. She had awoken at the coffeeshop, in the bathroom, sprawled out partially naked. Quickly cleaning herself up, she rushed away, immediately assuming the Doctor had abandoned her. Her intention was to get a taxi home and slink upstairs to relieve the orgasm that had been building within her for a long, long time. But much to her surprise, the striking blue box was sat in the driveway, almost taunting her.

"You didn't answer my question," the Doctor said simply, turning the page of the notebook. It was Clara's diary. He felt a little ballsy reading it in front of her, but much to his fortune, she didn't notice. Flicking back through the pages, it was filled with Clara's lamentations of her life, feeling trapped and confined. Whilst, she dreamt of travelling, it was the allure of being able to be her that excited her the most. Escaping the good girl box in which the world had placed her, yet her true nature so readily shattered.

"What question?" she asked, curious, trying to take a peek over his shoulder at the book, but quickly giving up on that. Her interest turned to the many dials and knobs on the console, her fingers running over a couple of them with a strange inquisitiveness, one that made her smile.

"You don't seem like a nanny," the Doctor called, snapping the book shut and leaping to his feet, striding up and around to the console, watching as Clara looked at him baffled. Unsure as to what to say, she took a gamble and opted for the truth, fiddling with a small button as she did so.

"I was going to travel. I came to stay for a week before I left and during that week…" Clara explained, bowing her head as she did so, the memories still lingering bitterly in her mind. But before she was forced to choke out those painful words, the Doctor did it for her.

"She died, so you're returning the favour. You've got one hundred and one places to see, and you haven't been to any of them, have you?" The Doctor said, drawing her attention before waving her diary in front of her, a shocked expression etching itself on her face, "And a diary of a dreamer. Someone who wants to be someone else. Because you are far from the person you write yourself as in this."

"You took my diary? Do they have manners in space?" Clara snapped, unable to hide the smile on her face as she snatched the book back and folded it under her arm. A perverse part of her was excited, thrilled by the notion of someone reading her most intimate memories, yet she still had to explain herself. "Well, everyone fantasises. Wants to do crazy stuff. Did you read all of this?"

"No. Just the beginning," The Doctor lied, wanting to save her the embarrassment of having her most intimate and sexual thoughts from being revealed, even though she quietly revelled in the idea, "So, here is what I'm offering. A time machine. You can run away all you want, be who you want and still be home for tea."

"Does this work? Eh? Is this actually what you do? Do you just crook your finger and people just jump in your snog box and fly away?" Clara laughed, a part of her being ensnared by the idea, the fantasy of being swept away by a mystical man with a mystical cock being something out of one of her pornos. Not that the Doctor had that sexual aspect on his mind. Clara certainly did. Following her encounter with the spoonhead in the bathroom, she was strangely curious to know if that was anatomically correct.

"It is not a snog box!" The Doctor defended, a little hurt by the accusation that he was simply some intergalactic pervert. Though if anyone had bared witness to his exploits with Amy and Rory, the brand of intergalactic pervert would fit rather well.

"I'll be the judge of that!" she smirked, folding her arms as the Doctor wove through a series of theatrics, the Tardis wheezing behind him as he flung his arms open, displaying the full majesty of the box behind him, all the smug smile of Clara who watched with glee.

"Starting when? Just imagine, away with the nanny and in with the freedom. Don't have to hide behind walls or in a cubicle…" The Doctor smirked, subtly remarking, but subtly enough. Clara blushed slightly, hiding her face behind her hair as she bit a lip. A part of her wanted to be offended that the Doctor had read that part of her diary, but another wanted to act on it. Lunge at him and strip his clothes away. Maybe it was the fact that she was still horny, the orgasm within her having built for countless hours without relief.

"Oh, is that so?" Clara smirked, biting her lip as she said so. His words had struck a chord with her, making her think. He had already displayed the power of his magic box and it certainly wasn't simply a magic trick. What was wrong with running away and living a different life. Just for a while, she could be who she was inside and could bid him farewell before slinking back into the dry old nanny position. Smiling, she purred, "Starting now."

"Great! Where and when?" The Doctor smiled, dancing around the console and flicking the switches into place, planning to burst into space and see the stars with his newest companion. However, unbeknownst to him, she had very, very different ideas.

"Here and now. Pants down mister," she ordered, the Doctor freezing like a deer in headlights as she sat on the railing, swinging her legs back and forth, a sultry smile on her face. A sultry smile that reminded her of Amy's horny face. Oh no. She wasn't… Well, if Amy had taught him anything, that kind of face meant one thing. Even after meeting Clara in the Victorian ages, having been intimate with an active camouflage replicant of her, the prospect of actually engaging in such an act took him swiftly by surprise, the man gulping almost comically in response.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor croaked, instinctively moving to straighten his tie as she hopped down from her position on the railing and sauntered slowly over towards the Doctor. She wasn't exactly sultry in her movements, the Doctor maybe going so far as to call her clumsy. She certainly lacked the air of experience Amy bore during seduction, not that Amy was on his immediate thoughts.

"You heard me. You want to speed me away in your snog box and I want a test ride. New me… And new me wants to have some fun," Clara smirked, her hands dropping down to his trousers and trying to find the zipper. Looking up at the Doctor, Clara licked her lips, mimicking what she had learnt in certain explicit videos, but without any skill. Her hands worked tirelessly at his trousers, trying to find the zipper, but finding it tucked upwards in an awkward position. What she had hoped to be a brief and sultry gaze into his eyes, quickly became an awkward huddle as they both waited expectantly for her to get on with it, "Are you wearing some strange alien trousers?"

"No, they're just trousers," the Doctor said, looking at Clara as her attempted sexy allure faded. Stepping back, her hands still fiddling with his crotch, trying desperately to undo his garment. Hunching slightly over, she looked down at them, confused. Sighing, the Doctor asked, "Do you want me to do it?"

"No! I've got this. I just need… a closer look," Clara stammered adamantly as she crouched down, coming face to face with his crotch, his cock starting to bulge and harden beneath his garments, something that Clara was relishing to see. Her encounter with the Spoonhead remained wholly unsatisfying due to the fact that she didn't see his cock hard. But, now she had a chance to see it in it's full majesty. If she could get his trousers off. Fumbling around, Clara was grazing and groping his cock through the thin fabric, the Doctor having to stifle a groan of pleasure as he silently begged her to get on with it. At least Amy knew how to get swiftly to the point. Finally, she hooked her finger around the zipper, wresting it from it's nook inside his trousers and slid it slowly downwards, the satisfying sound echoing through the Tardis, "Ah ha! Showtime…"

Clara smiled as she unbuckled his belt, his trousers finally loosening and dropping to his ankles, his boxers holding his cock just out of view. Even when occluded behind the fabric, his cock looked majestically big, throbbing and pulsating even when out of view. Kicking his shoes to one side, the Doctor helped Clara remove his trousers, the man eagerly undoing his jacket and bowtie, tossing them away and standing in his shirt and boxers, waiting and relishing the promise off oncoming pleasure. Grinning eagerly up at him, she began to stroke his cock through his boxers, biting her lip as she teased him with proper relief, in her mind the whole prospect being sexy and attractive. Emboldened with that sense, she purred, "You like that baby."

"Just get on with it already," The Doctor groaned, his eyes rolling closed as the lust for pleasure commandeered his tongue. Startled, Clara almost stopped, but simply presumed that she was taking a little bit long for his liking and continued past her sultry taunting.

"Alright, alright? Easy. No need to get snappy. I'm the one whose about to be sucking your cock so don't start getting nippy with me," Clara berated, hooking her fingers inside his boxers and roughly tugging them down over his cock, not watching as his cock bounced free, springing forwards and smacking her cheek. It was nothing like it was in the pornos, where girls would grin lustily as a big thick cock sprung free and playfully smacked them across the face. It hurt. His cock was like a club, hitting her chin, causing her to wince as she it did so, "Ow! Jesus, you need to get a warning sign for this thing. It almost took my eye out…"

"Sorry, I suppose… it is a bit… big," the Doctor said smugly, almost wearing it with a badge of honour. Amy had taught him that he was naturally endowed with a larger tool than most people and, so he often took pride in the knowledge that his cock was somewhat superior to others.

"Oi! No need to brag. Some guys do just fine with half as much. Doesn't matter how big you are if you're poking people's eyes out with it," Clara smirked, her eyes turning down to his actual shaft, the girl unwittingly biting her lip as she eyed it up. It was big. Properly big. The guys in her pornos would weep their hearts out if they saw this. Wrapping her hand around the base, she slowly held it in her hands, the weight of his length being incredible as she swung it about softly. Instinctively, she reached her other hand to his tip and slowly starting to jerk him off, all the while her other hand held his cock in place. Her legs pressed themselves together, the young girl almost embarrassed as she felt her panties begin to grow wetter between her legs. Even though she was confident that they were going to fuck (the prospect of his thick cock going inside her giving her a genuine flicker of fear) she still found herself embarrassed that she was aroused. The very notion of arousal being something she was shameful off.

Jerking his cock back and forth, Clara slowly parted her lips, leaning forwards and tracing her tongue across a portion of his hardened shaft, fighting back the urge to moan as the musky taste hit her tongue. She was wholly convinced that attempting to put his cock into her mouth would be an entirely futile endeavour and pushed any ideas of a traditional blowjob out the window, instead opting to treat his cock as one big, thick throbbing lollypop. The simple graze from her tongue elicited a moan of pleasure from the man as he let his eyes roll closed, leaning backwards against the railing and allowing the young girl to relish his mammoth length. This was his first blowjob in a long time and he was going to savour it. Sure, the spoonhead afforded him a mouth to fuck, but the intimacy and actual skill required in a blowjob was something a static mouth could simply not mimic.

Lifting his cock up, she placed her tongue at the base of his cock, laying the flat portion of the muscle against his base, her eyes widening as his cock stretched up and across her face. Slowly, she dragged her tongue along his shaft, her hands peeling back his foreskin and revealing his thick, bulbous, purplish tip, slick and glossy with liberal amounts of pre-cum. Moaning, the Doctor expected her lips to wrap around his cock, the blowjob beginning, but was surprised as she gently ran her tongue across his tip, lazily collecting the pre-cum that coated his tip before flicking her tongue across the most sensitive areas of his shaft. Tracing her tongue across every part of his tip, Clara moaned, retracting her tongue for a moment, the Doctor once again expecting her sumptuously plump lips to wrap their way around his cock, but was once again disappointed.

She leant down and worked her way along her shaft, her tongue darting back and forth, wrapping all the way around his thick shaft and coating it in copious amounts of saliva, leaving a glossy, shimmering shaft in her wake. The Doctor moaned half-heartedly, because whilst it was pleasurable, it was hardly intense. Which such a large shaft, it was a little… underwhelming to have simply a small tongue running back and forth a small portion of it. Nearing the base of his cock, she pulled back and admired her work, her hands jerking back and forth, using her saliva as ample lubrication, milking more pre-cum from his tip, prompting her to lean back in, much to the Doctor's excitement and swift disappointment, a meek moan escaping his lips as he groaned, "Aren't you going to put it in your mouth?"

"What? And break my jaw? No thank you," she smirked, returning to her lavish and lusty licking. In her mind, she appeared to be a lustful queen, dragging her tongue sexily back and forth, but in reality, it appeared clumsier and a little deranged when the Doctor looked down.

"That's what most other girls do…" The Doctor moaned, remembering Amy fondly and the way her sumptuous lips could glide up and down his cock. She swiftly mastered his cock, being able to suckle and play with him with ease. Most of his fondest memories were of her simply worshipping his shaft.

"So, this is a snog box? Well, I suppose I don't want to disappoint," Clara chuckled, bringing her lips back up to the tip of the Doctor's cock and conceding to at least try. After all, she was meant to be experimenting and going out of her comfort zone. Leaning forwards, she parted her lips and slowly took the tip of the Doctor's cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips snugly around the two-inch mark and feeling her jaw start to ache immediately. Brushing those thoughts aside, she gently began to try to push downwards, managing to cram a third inch into her flexing mouth before gagging and spluttering, a dribble of saliva rolling down her chin as she forced herself to pull back. Wanting to remove her lips entirely, Clara forced herself to ignore that urge and started to bob her mouth up and down his cock, dragging her lips along the first three inches of his cock, clumsily, but incredibly pleasurable. Even though it was only three inches, it was heaven to the Doctor, his cock finally gracing the lips of someone who was able to move them instead of sitting statically while he humped back and forwards. Moaning, his pleasure was interrupted sharply, causing him to wince and grip the railing behind him tighter.

"Teeth!" The Doctor groaned as she tightened her lips, inadvertently dragging her teeth along the tip of his cock, sharp pain buzzing through his cock, slowly melting away into waves of pleasure as she resumed her, slow, steady and methodical blowjob.

"Sowwy…" she apologised, her words muffled by his cock, but the vibrations distributed by the words sending a burst of pleasure along his cock, his knees weakening as she did so, a note that Clara picked up on and decided to explore, "Shwee swells swe swells on t' swe swore…"

"Sorry, what did you say?" The Doctor moaned through incredible pleasure, the vibrations sending surges of pleasure through his cock, but causing her to pluck her lips from his cock, her hand still jerking back and forth across his cock as she explained herself.

"I was just… you know sending vibrations. Doesn't matter? Shall we move on?" Clara purred, rising to her feet and dragging the Doctor by his cock, slowly over to one of the many chairs that were around the console. Pushing him back onto the chair, she stood in front of him, slowly swaying her hips, gently dancing back and forth as she intended to put on a show for the man, "Cause I am feeling a little over dressed… You can… you know diddle yourself whilst I do this because… it's a show you'll never forget…"

"Diddle?" The Doctor asked as she began to accentuate her movements, slowly pulling her jacket off and tossing it to the side, waiting for the Doctor to savour her state of undress, despite it being a minor change. Still, turning around, she shook her bum, the true curve and allure of her arse being occluded by her baggy dress.

"You know? The thing boys do with their hands," She said, gesturing to his cock, the Doctor finally catching on and slowly beginning to stroke himself, watching Clara slowly, but surely strip. Having torn her tights off in the bathroom, Clara was simply wearing her shoes, her red dress and her mismatched underwear. Had she known the prospect of someone seeing said underwear was high, she would have put effort into choosing it. However, she didn't and thus comfort outshone the sexiness of her garments. Bending over at the waist, she gently pulled her dress upwards, giving the Doctor a glimpse at her plump bum cheeks, framed by her simple cotton panties. Unbeknownst to her, the panties had slipped up between her arse cheeks slightly, her plump and meaty arse cheeks fully on display, prompting the Doctor's hand to speed rapidly across his cock. The soft fapping sounds hit Clara's ears and smiled, hooking her fingers inside her panties and slowly easing them down her knees, letting her dress fall back into place before the Doctor could see her rear in full glory. Gently swaying back around to face him, she gently pinged her panties across towards him, inadvertently hitting him square in the eye, causing him to flinch, "Oh sorry!"

Making it up to him, she quickly grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her head revealing her body to the Doctor. Before he could exclaim about the panties, he turned to look at her, his hand dropping down to his cock instantly and stroking himself steadily, much to Clara's joy. Her pussy was slick, but hidden away beneath a nest of unruly and untamed, almost unsightly. Blushing slightly, she realised just how unprepared she was for this, her body in no ways as well groomed as she had hoped it would be. However, the Doctor's hand sped up as he saw her crotch, the nest of hair being strangely attractive. Amy always kept a neatly trimmed downstairs on account of her proclivity for sex and he had never seen anything quite like Clara's quim. Turning back around, she hid her pussy away from him, giving him a look at her delicious, perfectly plump arse. Some would call it fat, but they were decidedly wrong. It hung just before the point of sagging, being full and plump, but still deliciously shaped. It was nowhere near the elegant heart shaped perfection of Amy's modelled arse, but the Doctor wholeheartedly preferred the meatier derriere, his hand speeding faster and faster.

Reaching behind herself, Clara fumbled around with the clasp of her bra, gently shaking her bum as she stalled for time. Of all the moments she could choose to lose the ability to unclasp a bra, this had to be the one she was landed with. Awkwardly, she shuffled backwards, still trying to keep the sexy allure alive as she hunched over and asked almost pitifully, "Could you?"

"Oh, yeah…" The Doctor stammered reaching up and easily unhooking the garment, a skill and talent that Amy had drilled into him one evening alone in the Tardis, the redhead tired of waiting a millennium for the Time-Lord to undo her bra. Catching the garment in her hands, Clara acted as if nothing happened, walking back to her original position and slowly turning around, angling her thighs to hide her pussy as best she could, all the while teasing the Doctor with glimpses of her plump, breasts. Finally, she peeled away her bra and stood naked in front of the Doctor, displaying her plump curves and ample sexual assets, her body frankly glorious.

"What do you think?" Clara asked, cocking her hips and giving the Doctor a twirl, affording him a look at every angle of her body, his hand still speeding up and down his cock.

"It's… nice…" The Doctor said, shattering Clara's act as she slumped her shoulders, folding her arms and casting him a sharp disapproving glare.

"Nice? You're meant to say: You're gorgeous. Beautiful. The most stunning woman I've ever met and stuff," Clara said, staring at him as he realised he messed up.

"Oh! You are gorgeous and beautiful. The most stunning woman I've ever met… and stuff…" he said, smiling at the end as she sighed and gave up on the endeavour, walking slowly towards him, desperate to finally get her rocks off despite the clumsy and bumpy start.

"Oh, never mind… Wait, do you have a condom?" Clara asked, stopping in her tracks and watching the Doctor fumble around in his pockets before racing to one of the bookshelves and plucking a large string of condoms, an excessive amount. Amy liked to stock up after her initial incident of running out of them. Holding the long band of condoms up to Clara, she raised an eyebrow before taking them from him and ripping one off, "Snog box much?"

"Shut up," The Doctor said, taking his shirt off and sliding back down into the seat as Clara tore the condom open and leant forwards, gently rolling it down his cock and making sure it stayed in place. She had been waiting for what seemed like more than a day to finally get the orgasm she craved so much, and she was finally about to get it. By fulfilling one of her porno fantasies with a giant cocked stud. Unsure about how to mount such a tool, she clambered above the Doctor, standing on the chair he was, her pussy face to face with him as she slowly squatted down onto his shaft, the Doctor helpfully holding his cock in place for her to impale herself off. As she lowered herself, she felt his tip reach her folds, fighting through the nest of pubic hair and prying her glistening quim apart. Nestling it in amongst her slit, she found her entrance, instinctively biting her lip as his tip pushed at her frankly inexperienced and unused pussy. It was at this point that the thought of the Doctor being too big crossed her mind, but the lust and desire for relief one over, the girl slowly pushing down and letting his fat, bulbous tip enter her pussy, her breath instantly being stolen away from her as she gasped.

Instinctively, she slowly pushed herself downwards, her breath catching in her throat as three of his delicious inches slipped inside her eager pussy, her body rippling with pleasure. Her hands found the Doctor's shoulders, steadying herself as she slipped down onto her knees as opposed to resting on the balls of her feet. Her breasts were inches away from the Doctor's lips, but he refrained from indulging, his hands resting on her hips as she adjusted to the thick intruder. Taking a moment, she slowly began to slide downwards, her pussy prying apart and sliding his cock easily inside, her moans constant and unending. Guided down by the Doctor's hands, all thoughts about looking sexy and attractive disappeared, replaced by undulating pleasurable sensations brimming in her hole. She managed to ease seven of his inches inside her, half his cock sinking into her quim before she gasped, stopping, "Oh fuck… Give me a moment… It's so big…"

"I try my best," The Doctor said somewhat smugly once more, receiving a playful slap on his shoulder before Clara allowed herself to be swallowed up by the pleasure. Her hole had a slight ache to it, her depths being plundered to a length she had never thought possible. The Doctor was in the verge of orgasm, her tight hole being that of a virgin when introduced to the length of his cock. And having Clara's body writhing above him, forced him nearer and nearer to cumming. Wanting to sink more of his cock inside her, the Doctor, instead of slamming her down painfully, leant forwards and captured one of her pert pink nipple in his mouth, gently nibbling on the sensitive nub and causing Clara to groan pleasurably, relaxing and slowly sinking downwards. It took her a few moments, but the relaxing pleasure of the Doctor's tongue dancing across her breast was enough to allow her to ease downwards, her bum finally resting against the Doctor's legs as she gasped, her eyes bulging as she realised the milestone that she had reached.

"Fuck! How do girls do this? I feel like I've got a baseball bat stuck up inside me… It's good though. Oh, I've never been fuller," she breathed rapidly, coming face to face with the Doctor, her attempts at a sultry smile replaced by a toothy grin of hysteria, the girl ecstatic that she could manage to take such a thick length inside her. Although, her mind was riddled with pleasure, she couldn't help but imagine how many times someone would have to do that to become adjusted to such a long length. The girls in her pornos must have had their pussies ruined.

Slowly, Clara lifted her hips and slid a couple inches out of her pussy before swiftly sliding back down, her body spasming as she tried to start slow. That simple movement took the breath out of her as she sat on the Doctor's cock, waiting for her body to relax before she could go again. Slowly, but surely, she started to bounce up and down, sliding the same couple of inches out of her cunt before easing back down, her hands clinging to the Doctor's shoulders for stabilisation, the pleasure building in her core as she gently fucked herself on his mammoth cock, the console room of the Tardis filling with the soft slapping of flesh and gentle moans of the pair of them.

Switching to the other nipple, the Doctor guided Clara up and down his cock, his hands lifting her hips as she started to slowly bounce, the pleasure building in his cock becoming more and more immense, his balls tightening as that all familiar sensation clouded his crotch. It only took another couple of bounces before the Doctor pulled away from the young woman's breasts and groaned, his cock spasming and twitching deep inside her as came, filling the condom to the brim and breaking Clara's haze of pleasure. Her eyes flew open as she realised what was happening, the man's cock starting to rapidly deflate inside her, yet another orgasm eluding the girl as she desperately began to bounce up and down his softening cock hoping to be pushed over the edge, but all to no avail.

"No, no, no! I've cum yet! I am not losing another bloody orgasm!" she exclaimed, sliding herself up and off his cock, the Doctor revelling quietly in his orgasm, ignoring Clara as planted her feet either side of his legs and stood looming over him. Parting her legs, she grabbed his hair and pulled him sharply forwards, any subtlety and sexy allure dissipating instantly as she buried his face into her pussy, moaning loudly as she did so. She was so very close to her orgasm, that she knew she simply needed a couple opportune licks in the right place to set her orgasm in motion. Her much deserved and desired orgasm.

Startled, the Doctor found his lips battling through her pussy hair, finally resting on her slick quim, the taste of a woman's quim finally back on his lips, eliciting another deep and hearty groan from him, his hands lunging to grab Clara's bum cheeks instinctively, pulling her deeper onto his tongue. Wriggling up to her clit, the Doctor fought through her nest of hair and found the sensitive button, his tongue wrapping instantly around it and finally giving the young girl the orgasm she had sought for so very long. The simple graze against her clit almost caused her knees to buckle as she held onto the Doctor's head tightly, riding and grinding against him all the way through her orgasm. Her body rippled and shook as pleasure cascaded over her, a couple moments of intense orgasmic pleasure rippling through her before her orgasm dissipating and her body began to calm itself.

"So… Shall we be off?" The Doctor asked as she jumped down from the seat, her legs a little weak as she staggered around, propping herself up on the console as the Doctor reclined against the chair, a triumphant look on his face. He was confident he had won her over, and he had. But Clara was definitely not going to show it.

"Come back tomorrow," she chirped happily, gathering up her clothes and dressing herself without the slightest hint that she enjoyed herself, the Doctor lurching forward confusedly. Sliding her dress on, she skipped happily towards the door, the Doctor baffled by the sentiment.

"Why tomorrow?" He asked, rising to his feet and giving the young woman one final look at his body. One final assessment of whether or not she should.

"Because, I'll be ready tomorrow," she smiled, leaving the Tardis, the door swinging closed behind her, leaving the Doctor naked and intrigued, with the start of something wonderful on the horizon.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! Please do let me know in a review or PM. They are all very much appreciated, and I read them all!**

 **Now, to explain my upload schedule plan. For the first part of year at least, I will be uploading two chapters a week (minimum). I will be keeping the weekly upload for Sensations of Shemales with the other chapter being either the Hunger Games or Doctor Who. Those two will alternate and become fortnightly. I will try and upload a chapter for both Doctor Who stories, but might not be able to. However, if Amy's story gets update one fortnight then either only Clara's story or both will be updated the next fortnight.**

 **As for my other stories and why they won't be being updated, here is the reason. I don't have the drive to write Modern Family anymore and don't want to pump out a poor-quality product just to keep people happy. A Song of Grunts and Moans will be updated whenever I feel like it. So, if I get finished with the chapters I have planned for that week and feel like writing more, that'll be what I write. I will be doing a proper story for game of thrones using (Game of Moans: Fuck or be Fucked) but that needs planning so won't be ready for a while. The same for A Song of Shemales and Futas. Once that is planned, I'll get started.**

 **Hope that all makes sense. If not, pop me a PM or a review and I'll try and answer it. See you in two weeks for a new chapter in which Clara indulges in a little Alien Tech… Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 5: Alien Tech

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Back again for another chapter. Clara's always a fun character to write. A lot of people say that she's a bit underdeveloped in the show, but I think she's great. Certainly, a lot of fun to write into sexy and perverse scenes because Jenna Coleman is a delightfully beautiful woman. And who doesn't want to read about her shagging her way through the universe?**

 **This chapter is going to be a fun one. We are exploring the Rings of Akhaten and Clara finds herself in a surprisingly kinky situation that will undoubtedly be fun to read about. If I write it well enough, eh?**

 **As always, reviews are very much appreciated. It does make me smile when I get a new one and spurs me on to write more. Also, suggestions are very much appreciated. I pretty much write this story for myself, so if there is something you want to see, let me know, because I might not think of it. As perverse, kinky and detailed as you like! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Alien Tech

Rolling over in bed, Clara couldn't help but smile. It almost seemed unreal. As she staggered back into the house, she felt like she was being tricked. She went from thinking that porn was some ludicrous and unrealistic ideal to finding a rather attractive and incredibly well-endowed man. It was entirely bizarre. Although she did enjoy her time with him in the Tardis, she found the prospect of dancing through time and space shagging to be incredibly daunting and unlikely. She half expected the day to tick by with the Doctor forgetting about her and leaving her behind. She wasn't entirely sure what she would prefer.

Clambering out of the bed, she realised she was naked, remembering that she had forewent any clothing the previous night out of sheer eroticism, deciding that the new her started there. Darting into the shower, she washed up before looking at herself in the mirror and sighing. Her breasts were sagging (In her opinion, despite them looking better than ever) and the familiar pang of self-depreciation struck once again. Playing with her tits, she sighed, conceding that there was nothing to be done before turning her eyes to the frankly hideous mess of hair that clouded her pussy. She was embarrassed that she allowed herself to be seen like that and immediately set about trimming and siphoning away the mass of hair until she was clean shaven and delicately tended to her, pussy looking delicious in her own perverse mind.

Darting through to her bedroom, she riffled through her underwear drawer, pushing the boring cotton panties and dull sports bras to one side, in search of something decidedly naughty. She couldn't find much, the only sexy underwear that she owned being a mismatched pair of frilly panties and bra. One white and the other green. Why she ever thought she could pull of green underwear, she never knew. Pulling on the white bra, she looked at her other assortment of panties and bit her lip. No one would know if she wasn't wearing any. Only those she let know. Like the Doctor. Would he find that sex though? It seemed a bit unhygienic in Clara's mind, but as she delved into that rabbit hole, most sexy stuff seemed ludicrously unhygienic, but she did it anyway. Dressing herself in a nice dress, not to short so as to reveal her lack of underwear, but not to long so that she looked like a prude. Pulling a pair of tights up her legs, she quickly remembered why she liked panties, as they usual stopped her preferred choice of tights from cleaving into her pussy rather uncomfortably.

Pushing such thoughts aside, she plucked her bag from the chair and started packing the essentials, rinsing out her room and bathroom for everything she would need before finally turning to the last drawer on her desk. Pulling it out, she found her dildo. Small and cute, but decidedly memorable, she turned it over in her hands, smiling fondly at it. Remembering all the good times she had with it, she pushed it into her bag and turned towards the stairs, deciding that she because she now had the real thing, didn't mean she had to throw out the old. And then she waited. Sat on the stairs, nervously awaiting the Doctor, half praying that he wouldn't come and half worried that he wouldn't. It was like leaping of a cliff, but she knew she wanted it. And as the familiar and notable thrumming sound echoed through the street, she silently smiled before leaping towards the door.

Nervously standing outside the door of the Tardis, Clara suddenly froze. What was she supposed to do? Walk in and act all flirty? Be promiscuous? Or just herself? But this was all about being that girl she had always wanted to be. Free and not ashamed of who she was. But before she could figure it out, the door was wrenched open and the Doctor lunged outwards, "Are you just going to stand there all day, or are we going to get going?"

"Well, sorry, I didn't realise you were in such a hurry," Clara smirked as the Doctor strolled back into the Tardis and started flicking switches, the small brunette following after and closing the door, "Got somewhere you've got to be? I suppose it must be busy running the local snog box."

"It's not a snog box," The Doctor said frustrated, a tiny smirk coming to his lips even as she said it. Propping herself up on the railing she watched him dance around the console with precision and expertise, each button and knob seeing so alien to her, yet it was so… sexy.

"I think it's safe to say that this is a snog box. I mean you drop out of the sky, whisk a girl away and… well, you remember the rest," Clara said, getting half way through the sentence before blushing and bowing her head. She couldn't even believe what went through her head and what led her to being so forwards and open to actually shagging some random man that fell out of the sky.

"About that Clara… What was that all about? I know that we…" the Doctor began, blushing himself as he bowed his own head, ashamed that he let himself be swooned in such a manner. He felt a little responsible, like he had pushed her towards it with his speech about being whoever she wanted to be out in the open vastness of space.

"It's was a bit of fun. Fun between friends. You know?" Clara smiled, a little uncertain of herself. A part of her was attracted to the man before her; a part of her wanting to rip the clothes of him once again and do exactly what they did before, only for all the time she could give; a part of her was angry at herself for having such thoughts. She was still of the mindset that sex was an incredibly taboo and perverse thing. And here she was having such lustful thoughts that amounted to heresy in his mind. Not to mention the fact that she indulged in it only the night before. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she smiled, "So, are we going to see something amazing, or what?" 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clara was exasperated. Sure, she knew the Doctor supposedly had a time machine, but seeing the fruits of such a machine was something else entirely. Staring out at an ancient pyramid basking in the sun of an alien star, as a city built on the rings floating around said star hovered in the distance was something else entirely. Everything the Doctor had said from that point on became a vapid blur, Clara only nodding or offering up tiny fragments of conversation. Completely taken aback, she was sped away down to the city, wandering through an alien marketplace with creatures and aliens from far of worlds talking in new and fantastic languages, peddling items that Clara could have ogled and observed for days on end. It was insane. She barely paid attention to the Doctor as he explained their currency and how they trade in sentiment instead of physical value. It was amazing, insane, absolutely fantastic. It was unbelievable and wholeheartedly real at the same time. It was just… amazing. Turning around, Clara soaked in every angle, every facet of the market only to realise to her slight disappointment that she as alone. The Doctor had disappeared. Brilliant…

She could hardly complain, the adrenaline of the situation being enough to curb her worries. It wasn't like she was going to get stranded on an alien planet. So, she might as well explore. Wandering through the market, she pulled aside a small curtain and walked into a small shop, Clara instantly blushing and turning her head as she realised where she was. She didn't have to be an alien herself to know what an alien sex-shop looked like. Of course, it was her luck to end up there. Perversely curious, Clara convinced herself to look around, the notion that she would never see any of these people -or aliens- ever again comforting her. She didn't have to worry about being socially acceptable.

It was wholeheartedly bizarre. Surprisingly big, the shop was filled with things that seemed more appropriate in a building sight rather than a sex shop. Yet, there was a comforting wall at the back laden with dildos and vibrators, all shaped in various different ways, each one more exotic than the last, presumably depicting various aliens and their… genitals. Perusing some of the other things in the shop, Clara touched a long metal rod, watching as a bulb of electricity formed at the end, the device being somewhat like a cattle prod. There were whips and chains, sexy attire that looked entirely foreign. She only saw a few items that she would classify for humans to wear, but that didn't make the others any less interesting. And then came the most surprising thing to Clara. Because despite the ludicrous nature of looking at all these alien sex toys, an even more ludicrous thought entered her mind. She wanted one…

Biting her lip, she glanced over her shoulder at the shopkeeper. He was some alien that Clara didn't know about, but was busy folding through a book, writing a scratching notes. Breathing deeply, she tried to find the courage to go out of her comfort zone and strutted over to the wall of dildos, deciding that the simplest option was the best. Even then, simple was hardly an apt word considering the vast array of toys on the wall. There was a simple silver one, but Clara brushed it aside, deciding that she wanted something a little creative. There was a long, thick green one that looked quite like a human cock, but had a few sizable ridges running along the edges that were undoubtedly be pleasurable. Plucking it from it's place, she slowly and nervously sauntered over to the counter and set it down, waiting expectantly for an answer. The Shopkeeper looked up at her at smirked before simply asking, "Payment?"

"Oh… Erm…" Clara stammered, remembering the Doctor's advice about payment. Riffling through her bag, she tried to find something of value that she wouldn't mind parting with. The only thing she could find was her dildo. Her first dildo. Holding it in her hands, she was strangely taken aback by how much it meant to her, but she quickly steeled such feelings from her mind. Out with the old and in with the new, "Will this do?"

The shopkeeper rolled it over in his hands, lifting it to his eye to appraise it, the alien smiling as he did so. Nodding, he set it down and simply said, "It's worth three things."

"Oh? Really?" Clara smiled, quietly celebrating the fact that her dildo had acquired so much value simply from being shoved inside her pussy every few days. Blushing, she turned back to the shop and looked upon a playground of sexual opportunities. Not wanting to go out of her comfort zone entirely, she walked over to the wall of kinky lingerie and pulled down a pair of panties that looked interesting. They were made of black silk, but had metal studs attached to the fabric, with two larger studs sitting over the parts that would cover her pussy and arsehole. Thinking that it was simply some futuristic style, she tucked it under her arm before picking up a small metal box with a green button on the front of it. Intrigued, she brought it to the counter and collected them before smiling at the clerk before moving towards the exit, only to be stopped.

"There's a changing room in the back…" the clerk smiled, Clara taken aback by his offer, but deciding that she should see if the underwear did in fact fit. Something about the shopkeeper's eagerness unsettled Clara, but she could hardly comment on a futuristic society that she knew nothing about. The clerk, gestured towards a curtain at the back and Clara pushed her way through, finding a surprisingly tidy room. It was made of panelled wood, with a bench pushed up against one end. Pulling the door shut, she locked it before turning to her recent purchases and feeling her heart change ever so slightly. She had been trying to convince herself that this was what she wanted, travelling the stars and putting behind her the shrivelled and closeted Nanny that she had become. But she wasn't able to convince herself that she had the ability to do it. Sure, shagging the Doctor in an emotional, lust driven sexcapade was one thing, but she couldn't sit here trying on alien underwear. It just wasn't her. No, it was her, but she just didn't want to admit it. Sighing, she picked the items up and prepared to leave, only to have yet another change of heart. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it properly.

"Confidence Clara… It's not like anyone's watching," Clara reassured herself, hooking her fingers under the hem of her dress and peeling it up and over her body before unhooking her bra and tossing it to one side as she smiled at herself. Quickly sliding her tights down her legs, she smirked happily. She was naked on an alien planet. Or settlement rather. Still, she was naked in a place she would never imagined. Simply having the ability to boast about such a thing excited Clara, even if she wouldn't actually go so far as to tell people. Sitting down on the bench, she reached for the dildo that she had bought, passing it over in her hands and admiring the thickness and the length. It was slightly bigger than her previous toy but was nowhere near the size of the Doctor's magnificent length.

Breathing in, she lifted the toy to her mouth, pressing her lips against the tip and watching as parts of turned red. The outline of her lips on the toy was red, the green replaced by a remnant graze of her plump lips. Pulling away, she flicked her tongue across the green portion of the toy and watched the saliva slick areas glow bright red, the toy beginning to 'activate' for want of a better word. Bemused by the colour change, Clara slowly parted her lips and enveloped the bulbous and throbbing tip of the dildo, wrapping her lips snugly around the shaft and lathering her tongue across it's tip, the tip glowing a darker and darker red as she lavished it with her sumptuous and silky tongue. Moaning, she slowly parted her thighs, her other hand resting on her stomach, every urge in her body wanting her to trace her clean-shaven folds with her fingers and bring herself closer to the burgeoning orgasm that she slowly began to crave. The eroticism of the moment was getting to her and as she pushed more of the shaft in between her lips, the peculiar traits of the dildo multiplied, her eyes widening.

Holding the toy in place, Clara was surprised as it was wrenched from her grasp, the dildo sinking several inches into her mouth without her doing anything. The fake cock was moving of its own volition. Its own pleasurable and perverse volition. Sliding several inches into her mouth, Clara let go of the shaft and simply let It move as it wanted, her eyes fixed on the toy as it absorbed a mind of its own. It sat, prodding the back of her throat for a moment before the shaft began to wider, stretching her lips until they could stretch no more. The dildo grew to the largest size that Clara's throat could conceivably take, without regarding the size that Clara wanted to take. Deciding that Clara was comfortable with taking the largest possible size, the cock stretched her mouth to the max, her lips tightening near painfully around the first three inches of the shaft, her eyes bulging as she realised what was coming next, her hands moving to fight the dildo as it began to advance deeper and deeper into her throat.

She quickly realised that the dildo was moving of its own accord and despite her best efforts to pull it out her mouth, the rapidly thickened shaft was slowly pushing against her throat, desperately begging access to the depths of her insatiable and delectably tight, sumptuous throat. Fighting it as long as she could, Clara invariably messed up, inadvertently swallowing a mouthful of saliva that was building in her mouth and allowing the shaft access to her throat. Despite her throat denying the shaft any deeper access, it took it without mercy, slowly and unfalteringly pushing deeper and deeper into her throat. She was pinned against the wall, the cock slowly sliding deeper and deeper into her throat. It was like she had a shitty boyfriend who ignored her desperate pleas for him to not try and skullfuck her. But despite feeling like her throat was being used, she felt that urge to stroke her pussy, to rub her slit and moan along the thick shaft that was forcing its way deep into her throat. Despite the obvious discomfort that plagued her, she still felt the twang of horny eroticism. This was as kinky as it got for Clara.

Her hands fell to her side and she simply allowed what was happening to happen. Slowly, but surely, the tip of the fake cock slipped deeper and deeper, her throat flexing and spasming uncontrollably around the thick green shaft. It took a minute or so for the cock to slide into her throat in its entirety, but soon her lips were wrapped tightly and snuggly around the base of the dildo, the tip plunged deep into her unwilling and spasming throat. Grasping at the wall, Clara coughed and spluttered around the cock, wanting desperately to breathe as the thick shaft filled her throat, cutting of her air. Breathing through her nose, Clara tried to calm herself, her throat convulsing uncontrollably, saliva beginning to build in her mouth, threatening to spill down her chin and onto her breasts as the cock seemed to start to twist back and forth inside her throat. Eventually, she calmed her ragged throat and sat, lifting a hand to try and pull the toy out of her mouth, but finding herself unable, the cock being lodged in place.

Sitting there, confused and a little worried, Clara slowly felt the cock begin to pull backwards, sliding itself slowly out of her mouth. Pulling itself out of her throat, the cock pulled out until only the tip of the now entirely red cock was left inside her mouth, her lips still wrapped tightly around the immense shaft. Catching her breath as best she could, Clara felt a dribble of saliva slide down her chin, the girl unable to swallow the spittle as the cock stretched her lips to the max. Grunting in discomfort, Clara's eyes bulged once more as the toy began to slowly push itself back inside, twisting itself as if it were drilling deeper into her mouth. The ridges along the side were grinding against her throat in a strangely pleasurable way, the saliva helping to lubricate the shifting cock as it drilled its way back into her clutching and gagging throat, saliva now pouring out of her mouth and down onto her breasts, coating them in a glossy shimmer that would have been an arousing sight were anyone looking at her.

Building up a slow and steady rhythm, the dildo slid in and out of her throat, fucking her mouth as if it had a mind of its own, pinning her head against the wall behind her and allowing saliva to pour down her chin, dribbles landing on her stomach as her hand instinctively inched towards her pussy. Sliding her fingers along her slit, she moaned into the toy, silently activating the toy and giving it the go ahead to start moving faster. Gliding in and out of her throat, the toy quickly became a much darker red, the shaft inflating more and more as she grew accustomed to the monstrous side. No matter what, the toy wanted to be as big as her throat would allow, acting as a plug that reduced her moans and groans to muffled slurps and eager slaps. It was strange for Clara. Even though the cock was moving of its own volition and she had every right to fervently panicking, she found the entire act incredibly arousing. She wasn't submissive in bed, being far pickier about who and how she shagged people. Control freak was a word that cropped up amongst ex-boyfriends. But being at the mercy of a self-animated alien dildo was surprisingly kinky and though she was hardly the person to enjoy such lewd perverseness, Clara far thrilled.

Each moan that escaped her lips vibrated along the thick shaft, telling it that it could go faster and harder, the sloppy slurps of Clara's tight throat filling the room as saliva pooled around her mouth, her lipstick smearing as the dildo pounded her tight, little unwary throat, making her gag and splutter. Her hands were running back and forth across her slit, her fingers prying apart her folds to find her clit, furiously rubbing it back and forth causing her to squeal into the toy as pleasured danced across her cunt, her body starting to writhe. Sliding a finger down to her entrance, she pushed the digit inside, sucking her stomach in as she did so, her other hand returning to her clit and giving it the proper attention it deserved, all the while her lips sucked eagerly at the moving cock.

It was only then that Clara began to worry. Exactly how did she stop the toy. It certainly didn't seem like it was going to stop of its own accord and she could hardly stagger through the market in search of the Doctor with a fake cock fucking her throat and dribbling a trail of saliva across the ground. It had started to turn a deep purple as she throated and suckled on the tip, Clara half wondering if by some alien technological marvel, the fake toy would be able to orgasm and would end up spurting its seed deep into her unwitting throat. However, lucky for her the toy ground to a halt as it started to go blue, the shaft shrinking back down to the normal size and slowly pulling itself away, until only the tip remained in her mouth as she could pluck the glossy, saliva slick cock from her mouth, gasping for air as she spluttered and wheezed, coughing ever so slightly. As she recovered from her deep throat-fucking, the toy sat in her hand, waiting to be used. She casually picked up her bra and used it to wipe away the egregious amounts of saliva that was strewn across her body before turning back to the toy and subject of her lusty desire for a pleasurable orgasm.

Even after the rough treatment the dildo gave her, she was still inclined to spread her legs a little wider and slide it inside. She wasn't sure how it would treat her pussy, but she was horny and in dire need of an orgasm. And the last time she was denied an orgasm for an extended period of time, it almost drove her insane. Insane enough to shag a stranger she had only met that day. Then again, she had run away with him as well. Lifting her leg, Clara set it down on the bench, spreading her legs as wide as possible, her glossy folds prying themselves apart to reveal her slick and ready entrance. Lifting the toy to pussy, Clara rested the tip of the bulbous cock against her hole and gently pushed it inside herself, moaning loudly as it slid inside, her pussy tingling with anticipation. It took a moment, but soon enough the toy began to move, sliding itself deeper into her pussy.

Similarly, as to what happened when she slid into her mouth, the shaft began to swell, widening and taking Clara's breath away as she felt her pussy stretch beyond her usual limits, the toy pushing her wider and wider until her cunt was almost painfully full. But that didn't stop her from moaning, her hands letting go of the fake cock and allowing it to move of its own volition, sliding itself deeper inside. Slowly, but surely, it inched inside her, spreading her insides wider and wider, causing her let out a long deep groan, her pussy being impaled on a thick throbbing cock. It wasn't like the Doctor's, for even though he was long, he was bearably wide. The dildo took the opposite approach being mammoth in width, but bearably long. Only when the last inch had slipped inside her, her thighs becoming glossy with the juices of her slick and aroused pussy, did Clara moan and throw her head, back, focussing on the building orgasm in her loins and ignoring the panel of wood that was slowly being removed from the wall.

Confident that it had assumed the right width, the dildo began to drill in and out of her pussy, the blue replaced for a light pink as it pounded itself in and out of her hole, the wet slapping sounds of it's deep rhythmic thrust filling the small cubicle as Clara let her head swim amongst the sumptuous pleasure, devouring and savouring the way her body was reacting. One hand went to her breasts, her nipples still slightly shining from the saliva that came from her mouth. Running her thumb back and forth across her breast, she groaned loudly, the pleasure mitigating the somewhat painfully stretching that her pussy and folds were going through. Her other hand almost instantly latched onto her clit, rubbing it back and forth and sending bursts of pure pleasure through her body, her bum gently moving back and forth in tandem with the dildo's rapidly increasing lunges into her cunt.

Moaning loudly, Clara continued to massage herself, feeling her insides brimming with pleasure, her pussy growing slicker and slicker with each deep and hard move the dildo made. Slowly, the soft slapping sounds of her pussy being impaled filled the room, becoming a delectable symphony of pleasure in Clara's orgasm craving mind. She wanted to cum and wanted to cum hard. Her movements continued, speeding up fervently as she massaged and played with her clit, moaning as her fingers danced across the sensitive spots of her quim, causing her to gasp as sudden unexpected pleasure hit her body. Her other hand was playing delightfully with her nipple, plucking and pulling on it, her thumb rubbing back and forth across the sensitive nub, occasionally taking her entire breast in her hand and simply massaging the plump handful of flesh.

It was then that Clara realised she wasn't alone. Her other breast; the right one, lay untouched, until a hand pushed it's way through the hole in the panelling and gently grasped it, the mysterious figures thumb running across her nipple. Gasping, Clara became instinctively enthralled with the pleasure, the hand having strange ribbed edges along the fingers which made the simply plucking and rubbing of her nipple all the more pleasurable. Gently tweaking it, the hand left her breast and slid down her stomach towards her pussy, gently peeling her hand away from her clit and replacing it with the ribbed thumb, amplifying the pleasure that she felt, her breath hollowing as it caught in her throat and her body began to spasm with delicious waves of pleasure. It took her a few moments to realise what was happening and act appropriately in her mind.

Her eyes flew open and she brushed the hand away, unable to stop the soft whimpers from leaving her body as the dildo continued to slide in and out. Looking at the hole, Clara quickly realised she had been tricked into a rudimentary gloryhole of the shopkeeper's design and despite being appalled deep down, a part of her was intrigued. Even more so when she laid eyes on the mysterious groper and recognised it to be the shopkeeper. Readying to spout of a barrage of insults, Clara was stopped in her tracks as the clerk's hand disappeared and was replaced by a thick throbbing, green cock. Almost identical in dimensions and size to the dildo that she had just purchased, Clara was instantly interested. Of course, she wasn't going to put it anywhere. God knows what alien diseases she would contract from sticking the first random dick she found up her pussy. But that didn't mean she couldn't… touch it. That's what gloryholes are for, the enjoyment of anonymity and being able to do as you please without social repercussions. Most of the time. A place where the most closeted slut can be who she is on the inside.

Her hand found her clit once more, whilst the one that was diligently tending to her breast instead reached forwards and tentatively wrapped around the base of the alien's cock, gently holding it in her hand and marvelling at just how hard it was. Most humans had relatively soft cocks even when hard. They weren't like an iron club, but the alien was rigid in every facet of the word. Gently, she began to jerk back and forth across the alien's length, gently hearing deep groans of pleasure from the other side of the wall. This was what she enjoyed about gloryholes. Making people happy even though she couldn't see them. This alien had picked her out to trick into this because he wanted her to do this. That made her feel strangely prideful, her hand starting to move back and forth, jerking him faster and faster, opting for a swift, but surprisingly pleasurable handjob. Most people didn't fall for the clerk's trick and even fewer indulged in his offering, so this was something sensational. He'd hoped for a proper fuck, but at the speed her hand was going it was unlikely that he'd receive such indulgences.

Keeping her eyes focussed on the thick shaft in her hand, Clara revelled in the perverse nature of what she was doing. Things had spiralled out of control. First, it was not wearing any panties in the morning. Next getting naked on an alien planet. Then using a brand-new dildo that she bought in the backrooms of an alien sex shop. And now she was jerking an alien of in a makeshift gloryhole. Moaning loudly, she began to feel the cock throb in her hand, the bulbous green tip starting to twitch. A little curious and concerned as to what was about to come out of it, Clara was happily surprised when it was some bizarre alien load and instead was rather human looking. Angling it downwards, she milked the cock dry, letting the cum fall to the floor as she moaned loudly. The alien pulled his dick back through the hole, bending down to watch her as she continued her dildo session. What went through Clara's mind, she couldn't quite understand, but emboldened by a lusty confidence, "You're going to still watch? Let me give you a proper show then, eh?"

Pushing herself up onto her feet, she let the dildo continue its thing, gravity not even being enough to stop it from fucking her. Turning away from the hole, Clara bent over and presented her plump arse to the shopkeeper, making sure that he arse was far enough away from the hole that he wouldn't be able to spear her on his tip. Leaning her shoulder against the wall, she reached behind her and peeled her arse cheeks back, giving the clerk a deep and intimate look at her folds as the dildo sawed its way in and out. Closing her eyes, Clara waited for the clerk to get confident enough to lean out and touch her and luckily for her, he swiftly did. Both his hands from her body, one finding her clit and gently starting to massage it, Clara moaning loudly as her orgasm built in her body, tingling through her core as pleasure built. His other hand found her tight constricted asshole, prompting Clara's eyes to fly open in objection, "Not there!"  
It was too late, as his thumb slipped inside her previously untouched arse. Her ass was her own and she didn't let anyone anywhere near it. She in fact broke up with a teenage boyfriend because of her swift and constant denial of anal. But suddenly, a thumb was lodged inside her. And it felt good. Wriggling back and forth, she groaned at first, the initial entrance being vastly uncomfortable, but as the digit wormed its way back and forth inside her, she grew accustomed to it. And whilst it was only very briefly inside her, it was enough to push her over the edge, her body shuddering rapidly as her pussy spasmed and clenched. As soon as her body hit her orgasm, the dildo stopped, shrinking and slipping out of her and dropping to the floor, letting her ride it out on her own. Moaning loudly, she savoured the clerk's diligent movements before her breathing became clearer and the clerk pulled his hands away, taking one last lustful look at the girl before putting the panel back in place.

"No pillow talk?" Clara smirked to herself as she slid down onto the bench and caught her breath, slowly starting to dress herself as she realised she needed to find the Doctor. Rolling her tights back on, she reached for her bra, finding it thick saliva and cum, not ideal for wearing. Tossing it to one side, she pulled her dress on, going commando on both fronts. Slipping her shoes on, she wiped the toy clean and stowed it away in her bag, sliding the box and the pair of panties she had bought in alongside. Brushing her hair up, she walked out and went back through the shop, blushing as her eyes met the clerk's, the alien smiling at her before reaching beneath the counter and producing a bizarre metal cylinder.

"For you…. And I am open all hours for… the room. I can organise something special for you should you only ask…" The clerk smiled promiscuously, handing the cylinder to Clara who passed it over in her hands before tucking it away and politely smiling, half intrigued by this something special and half offended that he would presume she was that kind of girl. Then again, Clara could hard deny such accusations of sexual promiscuity giving what she had spent the first hour on an alien planet doing.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! Thought I would throw an alien encounter in to test the waters and see what people think. I know I always ask for reviews, but I would genuinely love some feedback about the alien stuff and whether people would like to see more exotic and creative encounters. Or just to stick to the human-like stuff. Or to put a warning before any massively kinky alien sex? Let me know otherwise I'll just assume people enjoyed it!**

 **The next chapter isn't entirely fleshed out yet but should be a lot of fun. Leave your suggestions for what you want to happen and maybe I'll indulge you! Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 6: Fond Memories

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all well and ready for some more kinky Clara action. I want to preface this by saying that I have a general plan as to how this chapter is going to go, but I'm not entirely certain. So, apologies if it's a bit rough around the edges. I'll be honest, The Rings of Akhaten episode doesn't exactly scream sexual opportunity, so I'm doing my best to weave some stuff in. Hopefully it works!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. I do want to say that I try to reply to as many as I can, PM's included, but I'm pretty busy at the moment and getting the actual chapters out is a priority for me. Also, if you are a fan of this story, go and read my Amy story. Just as sexy, just as fun and I'm a little prouder of it. Not that I'm not proud of this one, but redheads are my thing.**

 **I also want to mention, as per suggestion on one of my other stories, I will be starting a blog (probably on tumblr) in the near future so that people can get updates and I can talk to you guys without having to cram It all into author's notes. I'll probably also post snippets and teases to stories, talk about ideas, post small little stories that don't warrant their own actual stories. Fun stuff! I'll let you all know when that's all set up. I'll also be updating my profile once a month with the basic gist of what's happening and the plans. I'll do that the first of every month, but as we are halfway through a month already, I've just gone and done it for February now. The next profile. update will be on the 1** **st** **of March.**

 **But enough rambling (these get longer and longer each bloody chapter) and enjoy some good old-fashioned reminiscing.**

Chapter 6: Fond Memories

Clara wove her way out of the alien sex-shop, instinctively bowing her head, almost embarrassed that anyone would see her even though no one knew who she was. Mixing amongst the bustling crowds once more, she had her breath stolen away from her by the sheer beauty and unbelievable brilliance of the entire scene. Floating rocks sped past miles above them, each one as clear as day, all illuminated by the shining sun, melting and folding in on itself, spitting and bubbling like melted cheese. Clara stopped herself, not quite sure as to why she likened it to melting cheese, but even whilst standing there she couldn't quite shake the comparison.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her arm and sped her away. Turning to her right, she saw the Doctor, a look of intent on his eyes as they wove through the crowds. Sprinting ahead, he turned and beckoned for her to follow him, an eager smile on his face as he did so. Baffled by his sudden reappearance, she turned and sprinted after him, smiling as she did so. The two of them wove through the back-alleys and finally remerged on a large open plinth of cracked and broken rock, much like the one that the Doctor had stopped on to show Clara the Rings of Akhaten. It was stunning. The market place curled around beneath them, sprawling even further out with the temple floating of in the distance. He hadn't breathed a word, but simply let the vista speak for itself, Clara staggering forwards and being in simple and sheer awe of the view before her.

"It's quite something. You never get tired of looking at stuff like this. Even when your as old as I am," the Doctor smiled, standing next to her as the walked out onto the rocky plinth, the both of them out of view of anyone's prying eyes, much by the Doctor's design, "What do you reckon? Perfect place for your first… you know?"

"My first what?" Clara smirked, turning to the Doctor and reading him like a book. Taking a step back, he blushed and fumbled through his words, Clara absolutely revelling in the way she could make him squirm. It was so deliciously… fantastic. As he tried to find his words, Clara propped herself up on a nearby rock, folding her arms and relishing each fragmented attempt at a sentence.

"Well… I just thought, seeing as… you were wanting to…explore and stuff… we could do some exploring. Here. You and me. Explorers… so to speak…" The Doctor blagged, Clara having to bow her head to hide the massive smirk on her face. The Doctor presumed that he would simply be able to bring it up and Clara would take the lead, much how Amy usually did, but he was… mistaken.

"Exploring? Is that what you call it? So, you whiz girls away in your snog box and take them to your one hundred best places for a space shag? Sorry, a space explore," Clara teased, watching the Doctor writhe with embarrassment, but quickly leaping forwards to defend himself.

"It's not a snog box. Besides, you wanted to be free and be who you want. What better place than here?" The Doctor said vehemently, taking a greater deal of offence at the provocation that the Tardis was a snog box. Clara knew he'd take issue with that particular terminology and silently giggled at his outburst.

"Well… I've just run off with a spaceman in his snog… spaceship. I want to know a bit more about you. I mean you could be anyone," Clara smirked, pushing herself away from the rock and sauntering over to the Doctor a suggestive smile on her face, "I'll make you a deal? I'll ask you a question and for every question you answer honestly, I'll remove an article of clothing? Deal?"

"Deal!" The Doctor exclaimed rather eagerly, much to Clara's happiness. Thinking of her first question, she propped herself back up on the rock and smiled at the Doctor who was eagerly anticipating another chance to get intimate with Clara, her body emphasised just enough beneath her plain clothing.

"Okay… How many girls have you… explored, so to speak?" Clara asked, the Doctor taken aback by the type of question she was asking, but he quickly caught onto the fact that if he wanted to see Clara's flesh once more, he'd need to give up something of his own. When it came to the people he had had sex with, it was a rather complicated question. It wasn't as simple as listing of the girls, as the only ones he had been with were Clara, Amy, River and a few stragglers across the universe. But the past incarnations of himself had forayed much further than he did, but he could hardly comment on those scenarios as when he remembered them, he did so as an outsider looking in. It was a bizarre and strange thing to try to comprehend, but when he thought of his time with Rose, it was like remembering someone-else's memories. But if he factored in those memories, it became a much longer list. Rose, Martha, Donna and who knows how many other people across the universe. For all intents and purposes, the Doctor had lost his virginity with Amy and even when laboured with many other experiences with other ladies, experience wasn't exactly his forte. In fact, it was almost a detriment.

"Six. You, Amy, River, Rose, Martha and Donna," The Doctor answered honestly, Clara raising an eyebrow at how forward he was being, then quickly realising that almost any man would be as forward as that with the promise of seeing a woman's pussy. Folding his arms, the Doctor looked at her as to imply it was her part of the bargain.

"Fair enough. What do you want me to take off first?" Clara asked pushing herself up onto her feet and spinning in a circle presenting herself at every angle for the Doctor to ogle and admire, something he readily did. She didn't exactly have many options for undressing. She wore a jacket over the flowery dress with underwear presumably beneath that and the pair of tights. With not many options Clara plucked her jacket off and tossed it to one side before thinking up her next devilish question, "What is the… naughtiest thing you've ever done?"

"Erm… I stole the Tardis," The Doctor answered, completely glossing over the obvious implication of Clara's question, the girl slumping her shoulders annoyedly.

"Not like that. I mean sexually. What's the naughtiest thing you've done sexually?" Clara reclarified, the Doctor turning her teasing back onto her with his own devilish smirk.

"I answered your question, so… and is that your next question?" The Doctor asked, finally catching on and causing Clara to bite her lip, their game intensifying. Sliding down, she unzipped one of her boots and set it aside, standing lopsided and folding her arms.

"Happy now? And that's not my next question… What is the naughtiest thing you've ever done, sexually, with Rose?" She asked, deciding to double down on the specific details so as to worm out a proper answer. She could feel her cleft starting to dampen between her legs as the Doctor stumbled backwards, trying to recall his memories from his previous incarnation.

"Well…" He said, turning to her and preparing to tell her a story.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh, fuck… I forget how big you are…" Rose grunted, her voice almost muffled by the running water sloshing down over their bodies, her hair slick and streaking down her back as she grinned salaciously. They were in one of the many bathrooms in the Tardis, the Doctor and Rose naked in one of the showers, their bodies pinned together and glistening with water. She had dragged the Doctor by his cock towards the room desperate for a nice fuck, surprising him entirely naked in the console room. Taken aback at first, the Doctor quickly came around to it, his cock hardening beneath his suit pants as he followed her pert, delicious teenage arse. Each cheek had a delicious bounce to it, her rear end being delightfully plump whilst her thin figure still boasted a fit physique. Her breasts were small, but that never bothered the Doctor. Especially when he was balls deep in her.

"And I forget just how horny you can get," The Doctor purred, pulling his hips backwards before easing back inside her. He had lifted her up of her feet, pinning her against the wall, whilst their slippery bodies ground and smacked together, the Doctor gently fucking her slick and glossy cunt whilst she moaned eagerly. The tenth Doctor was always a bit more forwards when it came to stuff like this. Rose had made her intentions clear when entering the Tardis and the Doctor played off that well, with Rose being a delightfully promiscuous young slut.

"What can I say? When you have a cock on retainer, you'd be a fool not to take advantage of it," Rose chuckled, savouring the Doctor's calm and measured thrusts, his lips nibbling at her neck whilst his hands pawed eagerly at her arse. Their bodies smacked together, the Doctor's balls colliding with her pussy as he spread her wider and wider with each deep and powerful thrust. She was deliciously tight. Her young and nubile frame leant itself well to keeping her sumptuously tight, her folds only opening up when the Doctor had his cock rubbing up against them. Moaning together, they looked into each other's eyes, smirks on their lips, a kiss brewing between the two as they slowly leaned forwards. Rose's lips brushed the Doctor's for a second before they were rudely interrupted.

"Doctor! Are you gonna be long in there?" Micky bellowed, hammering impatiently on the door and startling the pair of them. However, the Doctor didn't slow his thrusts, Rose gripping his shoulders tighter as she bit her lip, worried that they would be caught.

"Erm, just a minute," The Doctor called out, not really thinking, but receiving a deep guttural groan of pleasure from Rose, the girl quickly stifling herself before shooting the Doctor a disdainful look. A minute. What was gonna happen in a minute? Rose didn't have any clothes and there was no way she was walking out there naked in front of her boyfriend. That's when things get awkward.

"A minute? What's happening in a minute?" Rose seethed, the Doctor's slow methodical thrusts grinding to a halt. Taking it on herself, she began to bounce her arse up and down, biting her lip as she controlled his thrusts to brush her most sensitive areas, her eyes rolling closed as pleasure surged through her pussy. Slowly, she began to feel the Doctor lowering her downwards, "Don't you dare put me down. I've not cum yet."

"Do I need to remind you that that is your boyfriend out there?" the Doctor breathed, hearing another knock at the door, Rose's grip becoming tighter as she refused to stop, her ass crashing softly together as she bounced eagerly up and down on his cock, milking him for all the pleasure he was worth, her pussy tingling with each slight movement. One of her hands found her breasts, gently squeezing them as the Doctor tried his best to defuse the situation, "Erm! Micky, can't you use one of the other bathrooms?"

"And get lost in this tin can? Not a chance. Besides, you've been in there for half an hour," Micky argued, oblivious to Rose's eager fucking. It wasn't that Micky wasn't big enough for her, just that the Doctor was something different. Having sex with him was an adventure whilst Micky had become… predictable.

"Fine… erm. Do me a favour micky and go and grab my erm… screwdriver from the console room?" The Doctor blagged, turning to Rose who had a kinky look on her face wondering just where his screwdriver might be getting put, "Oh, settle down you. You've got enough going on…"

"Screwdriver? Sure…" Micky stammered allowing the Doctor and Rose a brief moment to escape. Turning the shower off, the Doctor hobbled to the door, Rose still impaled on his cock. Glancing both ways, they disappeared to Rose's bedroom, allowing them to continue their deep and passionate fuck.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Really? With her boyfriend outside the door? Rose, certainly sounds… kinky. If a little indiscrete. Still I've always wanted to do some exploring in a shower," Clara commented, enthralled with the Doctor's story. He was somewhat enthralled himself, even if it wasn't necessarily him that was in the situation, it was still a story and gave him a perverse sense of pride when Clara showed such interest.

"Are you calling it exploring now?" the Doctor asked as Clara pushed herself to her feet and slowly reached down to unzip her other boot, leaving her with only two articles of clothing left, because, unbeknownst to the Doctor, she had discarded her underwear earlier that day.

"Consider it our… codeword. So, another question. A reckon a man like you has more stories than just that. What about Martha? What was the naughtiest sexual thing you did with her?" Clara asked, her pussy burning between her legs. Every bone in her body wanted to slide her hand between her thighs and get herself off, but she knew that would completely nullify the point of this exercise. Besides, the thick throbbing bulge that was growing in the Doctor's trousers was not going unused.

"Martha…Well, that one… was complicated I suppose. Really… quite complicated. You see I… well. We were on earth and I was going by the name John Smith, because I had to wipe my memory…" The Doctor began, Clara immediately interested in a story that began by clarifying which planet he was on; something she'd have to get used to, "I really shouldn't say, but… if it'll get your knickers off."

"My, my Doctor, no need to be coy," Clara smirked, reclining backwards just enough for the Doctor to catch a glimpse up her skirt at her creamy thighs. Crossing her legs immediately, she removed any eye candy and let him get on with his story.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm sorry about this Doctor, but I really need to snap you out of this," Martha exclaimed grabbing the Doctor by the arms and dragging him towards the backroom, Matron Joan Redford watching as the young coloured servant manhandled Mr Smith. Moving to help him, Matron had the door to the backroom slammed shut, the lock swinging into place as the fervour of the young servant claimed what was proving to be a rather romantic moment from her. Hammering on the door, she was met with Martha's reply, "I'm sorry Matron, but this won't take a moment."

"Martha! What on god's green earth do you think you are doing?" John asked through the lips of the Doctor, watching as Martha swiftly undid her jacket, dropping it to one side before swiftly moving to unbutton her dress. His eyes widening, he attempted to push past her only to have Martha force him backwards and into a chair, the young servant beginning to undress.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is ever a way to bring you back, this is it," Martha smirked to herself, shrugging her shoulders out of her dress and revealing the dark shoulders, a sight that made the prude of a man turn his head, Martha scoffing at the unknowing hypocrisy. Wriggling her hips out of the servant's uniform, she stood there in a pair of lacy underwear that was far from befitting of the time period but drew John's attention enough that she knew this might work. Unbuttoning her bra, she dropped the garment to the floor, her breasts falling free. Dropping her panties, she ran a hand through her folds before advancing on the Doctor.

"What has gotten into you? Have you gone completely mad? This is hardly your place," The Doctor squirmed as Martha hunched over in front of him, her hand groping his cock through his thick constricting trousers, bringing him swiftly to full mast, his cock having gone untouched for far too long. Gasping, he was taken aback, the pleasure of having his length handled by such a deft hand being somewhat incredible and unbelievable. It had been so long. He couldn't quite remember the last time, if there was a last time. It couldn't have been? They were just dreams.

"That's got you? Go on, get a good grope. You know you want to," Martha grinned, taking his hand and forcing it to her pert handful of a breast, John's hand instinctively beginning to grope and paw at her flesh, pulling softly and setting Martha's heart a flutter. Oh, she had missed this. Finally working through the numerous buttons that held his cock hidden from her, Martha tugged his trousers down around his ankles, his underwear swiftly following, finally revealing his thick and throbbing cock, "Thank the lord this didn't change…"

"Good God woman! How dare you? This hardly appropriate for a woman of your station," John bellowed, finally coming to his senses and letting go of her breast, much to Martha's disapproval. Trying to gather up his trousers and hide his manhood, he was quickly pushed back against the chair.

"Oh well, how's this for appropriate?" Martha smiled, straddling his cock and sliding down until his cockhead was pressed snugly against the tight puckered entrance to her chocolaty arsehole. Biting her lip, she didn't waste anytime sinking herself downwards, the young girl desperate to feel that long forgotten sensation of having her arse plunged full of the Doctor's thick veiny cock. She hadn't anticipated that she had grown a little tighter having not been so readily used in that hole, but as she slid herself down, she and the Doctor moaned in unison, the man's breath being taken away from him as he experienced pleasure beyond anything he had before. As the last inch disappeared inside Martha's perfectly plump and well-formed arse, she grunted, her bum resting on the Doctor's legs, "Oh… I should have spit on it first… This is going to hurt tomorrow."  
"This is hardly an appropriate practice for a master and servant to be engaging in," the Doctor breathed as his cock was massaged by the tightest and most pleasurable hole he could imagine. Sure, he could recount bringing himself to climax with his hand out of pure necessity, but this was an avenue of pleasure had had not contended with before and his cock was singing in response to her tight, clutching and clenching bum. Resting her hands on his shoulders, Martha grinned at him before purring.

"Cut the crap Doctor and fuck me hard," Martha purred salaciously, taking the Doctor's cheeks in her hands and directing his lips towards hers. He had always been a stickler for kissing her, preferring for their shags to remain strictly platonic, but Martha was in charge and she was going to get her money's worth. Leaning forwards, she kissed him passionately, John completely absorbed by the moment and being dragged only with her. He was about to move her away when she slowly lifted her delightful rear end, her ass gliding up along his cock just enough that the tip remained inside before gently easing herself down, moaning into his lips, him inadvertently returning the favour with a series of deep and lustful groans. He wasn't sure as to what he should do with his hands, keeping them by his side as the young African girl bounced eagerly above him, writhing in pleasure like some perverse seductress. Every conscious thought in his mind was eventually swarmed by pleasure, his balls churning, an intense pleasure building within them with each deep and powerful stroke of Martha's ass.

Bouncing eagerly up and down on his cock, Martha kissed him passionately, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth and darting around, her hands grabbing the Doctor's and planting them firmly on her perfectly formed arse, helping the Doctor to grope and pull at her soft black flesh. Consumed by the pleasure that was plunging up and down his cock, John had no idea what to do, simply sitting there and listening to Martha's lustful and deep groans of pleasure, the grunts being echoed by the loud audible slaps of her bum cheeks hitting his legs. Speeding up and up, she felt the Doctor's cock beginning to twitch, Martha grinned wildly as he neared his end, something she had been hoping would last longer, but was quite content to experience sooner. Pulling her lips away, she flung her hair back and waited for the Doctor's cock to unload deep inside her, filling her arse to the brim with his cum. Moaning louder and louder, she felt him on the verge, readying to explode, when John's mind finally returned to him.

"Martha! I told you! This is… You are dismissed!" John bellowed forcing himself up and tossing Martha to the floor, her naked arse clattering against the wooden panels as her pussy glistened and shimmered, her arousal coating her thighs with her slick wetness. Fumbling around with his trousers, he pulled them back into place, tucking himself away before storming off, leaving her naked and abandoned, the teacher muttering beneath his breath fervently, "You… Just…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"She just slid it… up there? In her… behind? Each to their own I suppose," Clara commented, thoroughly aroused by the Doctor's tale. It was quite something. She was expecting the Doctor's sex life in the past to have been rather… mundane, but it was woven amongst the strangest of tales. It was entirely bizarre. He had had a companion who had to try and convince him that he was an alien from another planet by stripping naked and letting him fuck her arse in 1913 at a boy's private school, all whilst his date for the evening waited outside the cupboard. And she had thought rubbing her pussy on the bus a couple times was kinky, "You really have some interesting stories."

"Well, technically it wasn't me. I was a different person back then. Well… that's not really the best way to describe it as I was actually a different person. The Doctor was a different person, I didn't have this face, but I was also a different person whilst the real me had a different face to this one, if that makes sense?" The Doctor explained clumsily, all to Clara's complete and utter confusion.

"Not in the slightest. But that's another question, so another article of clothing," Clara smiled, sliding her fingers up the side of her dress and making careful efforts to not flash herself too early. This was quite a kinky scenario, right? She wasn't being boring? Sliding her tights down and off, she stood there in only her dress, smiling as she gave the Doctor a spin, "Right, one more question and I'm as naked as the day I was born."

"One more? What about your panties and bra… Oh… Oh, right… that's something," the Doctor nodded, looking at her, his eyes widening as she gave him a suggestive and revealing smirk. The curves of her body became all the more appealing and he could have sat there imagining just what secrets that dress hid.

"So… Amy or River… Or Donna, let's go for Donna. What is the kinkiest thing you and Donna ever got up to? Sexually that is," Clara said, carefully asking her question, knowing how much of a stickler the Doctor could be. He thought for a moment, before sharply turning his head towards her, his eyes widening.

"You don't really want me to tell you, right?" The Doctor asked, blushing beneath the cheeks. He hadn't really thought about Donna much in his time, but looking back now, it was safe to say that was the most… perverse in terms of sexual acumen. She had fantasies and wasn't afraid to force the Doctor into them. She was a forwards woman who knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it.

"Why? Is it something really interesting?" Clara smiled, leaning forwards, intrigued by the Doctor's sudden and embarrassed reaction, "Either you tell me, or I don't get undressed. And if I don't get undressed, I can't imagine we'll be getting up to anything particularly… naughty…"

"Fine, but don't get any ideas," the Doctor answered, much to Clara's excitement as the Doctor began his story, "Well, we were in the Tardis one evening…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Doctor was on his knees, his hands bound behind his back and his body entirely stripped of clothing. His cock had been jerked to a stiff erection before his hands had been robbed of him and now, he sat gagged and entirely at the mercy of Donna Noble. She was sat in a chair on the Tardis, admiring her handiwork and musing over how she had rendered him entirely at her mercy, his cock throbbing and begging for her attention; and she wasn't certain she would provide it. At least not yet. She was wearing an outfit she had bought for an old boyfriend; her favourite boyfriend as he wasn't very fond of being all macho in bed and was more interested in Donna's needs. And Donna's needs, or rather wants, were very particular indeed.

It was mostly comprised of leather and latex. Whilst she wasn't the slimmest, the outfit still looked good, with a tight leather corset that kept her breasts on show, pushing them upwards and making them look big and plump. She had a pair of crotchless panties on primarily for ease's sake. On her legs, she had a pair of shiny latex tights that came half way along her thighs, held up by a garter belt sown into her corset. She had a matching pair of latex gloves on her hands which rolled all the way up to her forearm, completing her kinky and seductive look. And in her hand, she held a leather horsewhip, her favourite toy and tool for making men squirm.

"Right then spaceman… let's have some fun," Donna announced, sliding up onto her feet and slowly strutting across the room, the echo of high heels filling the console room as she rounded the Doctor, tracing the leather tip of her whip across his bum before sharply whipping it. Grunting, the Doctor arched his back. He had never been one for this sort of thing, but he found himself at a loss when Donna strolled out in the devilish outfit. It wasn't the kind of sight you say no to. Whipping him a second time, she snaked her hand through his hair, tugging his head back and tracing her whip along his jawline, smiling devilishly before forcing him forwards. Positioning him so that his arse was in the air, his face pressing against the floor of the Tardis, Donna slid down to her knees behind the Doctor, spreading his cheeks and ogling his rear entrance, muttering to herself, "I wish I brought the strap-on…"

Lifting one of fingers to her lips, she coated the latex in a thick layer of saliva, making sure that it was nice and lubricated before dropping it down his asshole. Keeping his cheeks spread, she rested the digit against his tight constricted hole before gently pushing forwards. It had been a while since he had indulged In anything like this with him only entertaining the idea a couple of times with Martha and Rose, but the Doctor had a feeling that Donna had a plan on making this a more than frequent indulgence. Slowly, but surely, his asshole gave away, the Doctor groaning into the gag as she eased the finger slowly inside his ass, his hole prying itself apart to allow her finger to wriggle deep inside. Biting her lip, she reached her other hand down between his legs to his cock, the latex covered hand wrapping itself around his cock and gently jerking him off, slowly but surely milking his cock as she wormed the entirety of her finger inside the timelord.

"Mmm… That's it baby. Open up for momma," she purred, the Doctor objectively disagreeing with her choice of words, but being unable to object as a moan came to his lips. Arching her finger inside him, she gently tickled his prostate, the Doctor's back arching as she teased and taunted his sweet spot, his cock starting to twitch in Donna's hand, his orgasm building swiftly inside him. Slowly, she started to build up a slow and methodical rhythm, gently sliding her finger in and out of him, making sure to rub his prostate with each deep and powerful thrust. Savouring the muffled groans of pleasure coming from his lips, she leant slowly down, extending her tongue and gently flicking it back and forth around his hole, lubricating her finger as it came out and simultaneously readying a second finger to plunge deep inside.

Once she decided that he was loose enough, she drew her first finger backwards and gently prodded the second shimmering finger against his hole. His hole parted easily having relaxed. As the second finger slipped in, his hole seized up and tightened, but not enough to deter Donna from pushing forwards. It took her a moment, but eventually she had two fingers inside him, curling the tips to rub his prostate, relishing the way his cock twitched and spasmed in her hand, throbbing and pulsating whilst spewing pre-cum out and onto her gloved hand, his balls churning as he came closer and closer to cumming. Moaning to herself and feeling her pussy grow wetter between her legs, Donna began to slowly fuck her fingers in and out of his hole, the steady and rhythmic fucking causing him to cum and cum hard, his seed coating her palm.

Milking him dry, she made sure to work every dribble of cum out of his cock by pumping and pushing her fingers in and out of him. Finally, he was spent, and she relieved his arse of her fingers, swiftly spanking both his cheeks before strutting around to his face and lifting it up of the ground smiling, "You did well for your first time. Soon enough you'll be able to take all five fingers."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow… I didn't know you were that kind of man… Did you do it eventually?" Clara asked, her hand gently rubbing her pussy through the fabric of the dress. She had often perused online websites that had videos of girls doing that sort of stuff to men and other girls, but always found it to be a little forced. But imagining the Doctor in such compromising positions set a fire in between her legs, a stronger one than there was before. Maybe she should go back to the sex shop and find a wearable toy? A little role-reversal?

"What? All five fingers? Oh, no, barely got past three," the Doctor said, consumed by the memory. It was a little embarrassing, but also indulgent. A part of him wanted to try those things out. If a previous incarnation enjoyed them, maybe he would. It would feel like an entirely new experience.

"No, a strap-on? Did you every try one?" Clara asked enthralled by the Doctor's experience. He was experienced, very experienced. Well, more so than her. The kinkiest thing she had done was her visit to the Gloryhole and he various attempts at being somewhat intimate with people. It always felt weird, but the Doctor was like some alien sex-pimp, thing, person. He had gotten around. Even if it was a different version of him as she said. She wasn't quite clear on that aspect just yet.

"Oh. Never got around to it I'm afraid. I don't think so at least. I can't exactly remember," The Doctor said, trying to recall. He couldn't remember specifics, bar the few experiences he detailed. A physical brain can only remember so much so he had difficulty remembering them.

"Would you like to?" Clara asked, fluttering her eyes as the Doctor sudden recoiled and returned from his thoughtful haze, blushing slightly. Pulling her hand away from her crotch, she awkwardly propped her chin up on it, trying to act as if she hadn't been teasing herself.

"What? Oh, I don't… erm… I answered your question, so… of with your… dress," The Doctor stammered, adjusting his trousers in a vain attempt to hide his growing bulge. Startled by his response, she nodded, rising to her feet, wearing only a pair of pink socks, she lifted the hem of her dress up and over her head, revealing her slick and glistening pussy, shaven, and her plump little breasts. Doing a twirl, she flaunted the plumpness of her arse, the jiggling handfuls of flesh being orgasmic in their subtle little bounces, before dropping her dress. At a loss for words, the Doctor stammered, pointing at her pussy, "You… you shaved?"

"Yeah, it was getting a bit messy. I suppose it makes it easier to you know, get things in there. Like your… you know?" Clara smiled, blushing as she ran a hand over the freshly shaven crotch, flaunting it proudly as the Doctor nodded and agreed, admiring it. Propping herself up on the rock, she spread her legs and feigned confidence, suggesting, "Do you want to maybe… do that?"

"Oh, yeah… of course, I mean… yeah," The Doctor said, taking a large step forwards towards the naked girl and standing awkwardly above her. Clara expected his hands to go to his trousers, removing them for a quick fuck, but instead, to her surprise and quiet glee, he slid down onto his knees, his face dipping between her legs and his hot breath landing on her pussy. Biting her lip, her eyes went wide as she realised how he had interpreted his suggestion. A part of her wanted to correct him, but every other part wanted to let him keep going and see how this played out. His hands found her thighs, causing her to gasp slightly as he spread her legs wider, her glossy folds parting, his lips lingering nearer and nearer, until… the touched and Clara's eyes flew wide open. Sure, this wasn't the first time his tongue had been inside her, but that was an adrenaline fuelled lust for an orgasm. This, was intimate, personal and skilful. A boy, was the Doctor skilful. She wasn't sure which of his previous lovers had instilled the deftness of his tongue, but she would surely have to thank them.

Sliding along her slit, his tongue curved beneath her folds, parting them and opening her up like a flower. Avenues of depth grew deeper as his tongue explored eagerly. Grazing across her entrance, the Doctor pushed through her folds, licking somewhat clumsily and erratically until Clara breathed sharply and suddenly in, his tongue finding her sweet spot. Sliding slowly back, he found the nub of pure orgasmic flesh and flicked it back and forth with his tongue, pushing it up and down, wrapping around it before gently pushing his lips forwards. His nose pressed into her crotch as his lips pushed through her pussy lips, wrapping tightly around the sensitive bead of flesh and gently suckling on it, as Amy had taught him. His tongue continued to dart back and forth across it, dancing over the bud and causing Clara to writhe with pleasure, reclining backwards and relaxing on the jagged rock, not caring about sharp stone jutting into her back. The pleasure cascading through her quim was sensational and she could hardly complain. And then she felt another object graze her pussy. A finger…

Pushing through her folds, it found her entrance and easily slipped inside, her slick juices making it almost facile, yet incredibly pleasurable. That single digit hollowed Clara's breath as she sucked inwards, one of her hands going immediately to her breast, massaging the sensitive mound. She could feel her orgasm burning within her already, simply from such a slightly indulgence and she was loving it. Pushing all the way inside, the Doctor angled his finger upwards in search of her sumptuously delicious g-spot. Amy had trained him to find it instantly within her, but Clara's pussy was much tighter making it slightly difficult. Running his finger across it a few times, he quickly gave up, opting to simply slide it in and out of her, gently finger fucking her as his tongue played with her clit, making bursts of pleasure surge through her body, rippling and dancing through her pussy and building that sweet orgasm deep in her core. A part of her felt bad for not letting the Doctor partake, but she felt like she was being spoilt with pleasure. Most guys she had been with clumsily lap her folds as if they were dogs, but the Doctor knew what he was doing and that made a world of difference.

She held of for as long as she could, wanting to savour every morsel of pleasure the Doctor's tongue was so eager to give, silently worried that this would be a one off. Still, she let her eyes roll closed, one of her hand threading itself sensually through the Doctor's hair, not moving his head or guiding him, but gently massaging his scalp as she moaned softly, faint and meek gasps coming out from between her lips every few moments. Her pussy was dripping with her juices running down her thighs, lubricating the curve of her arse and even coating her arsehole, giving her puckered entrance a glossy shimmer. The Doctor's finger grew fervent, a second one sliding in alongside it and gently starting to fuck her a little bit harder. Sure, it wasn't as thick or as impactful as his thick and throbbing cock was, but the simple pleasure of two fingers was the perfect accompaniment to the purposeful and lustful licks that his tongue was providing, her body on the verge of visibly shuddering.

And then it hit her. She had kept it at bay for as long as she could, but the way he curled his tongue and slid his fingers was so pleasurable that she couldn't resist letting down the flood barriers and cumming hard. Her stomach sucked in as she breathed rapid and hollow breaths, all whilst biting her lip. Her pussy clutched and tightened as her muscles seized and she pinned the Doctor's fingers inside her, her pussy spasming and pulsating a radiant heat as she writhed back and forth for a moment. The Doctor pulled his tongue away, gently wriggling his fingers to bring her slowly and pleasurably down from her orgasm, a trick taught to him by Amy. As she relaxed, her eyes still closed, she gently caught her breath, the Doctor pulling his fingers away. Taking a second, she opened hers to lustfully thank the Doctor only to turn and look at him speeding away, frantically chasing something on the horizon. Startled, she leapt into action herself, pulling her dress on and quickly fixing herself up before chasing after him, the thrill of the sexual moment bleeding away into the thrill of the adventure. She could get very, very used to this!

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. I almost didn't get finished on time as I had to go back and watch a few old episodes to get things just right. Normally, I use transcripts, but this time I needed to watch them to figure stuff out, especially Martha's chapter. I hope you guys don't mind that I kept featuring some other companions. It's building to something, so I'm not just throwing them in there for nothing! I was going to do River and Amy, but they feature in Amy's story a lot, so I didn't want a bunch of overlap. Let me know what you think regardless.**

 **An emotional chapter next time and a big moment for the duo. Also, for the people asking, this story will be primarily about the Doctor and Clara's relationship as it grows, but there will be smatterings of other characters and sexual promiscuity. And if you guys want more alien interactions, let me know, as I am willing to get a bit more creative if that's what people want! Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 7: Pure and Utter Passion

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all well and are ready for some more kinky Clara action! I'm really looking forwards to this chapter as it's where Clara finally hits her stride. It will hopefully be a very delicious read. It will also be finishing of 'The Rings of Akhaten' as an episode, which means we can get onto more kinky exploits leading up to and including 'The Cold War'.**

 **As always, I love your opinions and love to read reviews. It really helps me keep that drive to write more. So, let me know your thoughts and what you'd like to see! And if you haven't already, check out my Amy Pond story as the chapter that has been uploaded today is one of my favourites.**

 **Also! It might interest you to know that I have started up a Tumblr where I will be posting short little stories and stuff pretty regularly. So, if you can't wait for your fix, go over there and give it a look. I've got two stories up and they are quite saucy stuff.**

 **For some reason this website hates links, so follow these simple steps to find my Tumblr. (fanfiction-writer101) dot tumblr dot com**

 **Obviously, don't write dot, but put a full stop. I genuinely hate how this site works sometimes!**

 **So, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Pure and Utter Passion

"Because there is quite a big difference, isn't there, between what was and what should have been. There is an awful lot of one, but there is an infinity of the other," The Doctor smirked, watching as the leaf in Clara's grasp began to dissipate, shatter and disintegrate, the raw energy of the incomprehensible infinity surging through the vacuum of space and plunging like a spear into the heart of the Sun God, the face melting and shrivelling in on itself as it folded back and faded into nothing, "And infinity is too much, even for your appetite…"

And then it was over. The Sun God faded into nothingness, the black void of space expanding beyond the Rings, the small floating rocks drifting aimlessly as if orbiting nothing but emptiness. Clara choked back tears, finally letting a smile come across her face, wiping the memories away and simply enjoying the moment. A moment where she shined and one she shared with someone even more amazing she had thought. The speech he gave that rippled through the space was enlightening, impassioned and brilliant. And for the first time since she had stepped out her front door and disappeared with a strange man, she was confident she made the right decision. Because she wanted to explore the stars, wanted to do all those crazy and eccentric things she always imagined and now she had someone to do them with. No more travelling alone and sheltering away under the guise of the improper timing. Now was the time for passion and do what needed doing.

Turning to the Doctor, her eyes lingered in his, the childish and excitable man she had been following so far bleeding away into a stern and caring smile, that of stoicism and age. A direct counterpart to the bumbling idiot she had assumed him to be. And in that moment, that was all that mattered. Leaping at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up and into his arms, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as the Doctor was swiftly startled at her sudden advance. His hands reached instinctively to clasp her arse, holding her cheeks beneath the fabric of her dress and holding her in the air as her head tilted and she passionately pressed her lips against his. Staggering backwards, the Doctor hit a wall, the young girl's eyes rolling closed as her tongue pushed through his lips and eagerly began to explore his mouth, his eyes widened with shock at her hastiness and complete turnaround. The moment had seemed sincere and momentous to him and he was offering a certain irreverence. But Clara had different ideas. It was a momentous moment, but in the sense that Clara was finally unhampered from the past and was free to chase those dreams and desires she thought otherworldly.

She began to feel his cock hardening and pressing against her pantiless slit, his trousers starting to bulge as she pressed her body tightly against his, her hands snaking their way through his hair, moans slipping from her lips as his bulge ground sensually against her slit. She could feel her folds growing wetter and wetter, her body tingling as the Doctor inadvertently played and pawed with her bare arse cheeks, his finger grazing her rear entrance, a no-go area for the young girl, but still delightfully sensitive to a subtle touch every now and again. Breathing heavily, Clara plucked her lips from the Doctor's staring into his eyes with lust and desire, her body craving a good, proper fuck to get her going. Her pussy was begging for attention, growing slicker and slicker, glossier with each passing moment as she was denied what she truly wanted and desired.

"Right big boy… Let's get to it," she smiled hopping down from his arms and quickly unbuttoning his suit jacket before speedily working on his shirt and bowtie. Eager and hungry for it, practically ripped the last few buttons of, exposing his bare chest. Running her hands up and down his lithe figure, she leant in and stopped the Doctor from opening his lips, her tongue darting playfully back and forth across his nipples. He had opened his lips to ask Clara what was happening, but only a soft moan came from them as Clara coated his nipples in a layer of shimmering saliva, one of her hands dropping to his crotch and ensuring that his cock was plenty hard and at full mast. Switching to the other nipple, she began to work on her own clothing, pulling off her jacket, she reached up beneath her dress and grabbed the hem of her tights. Not bothering to pull them down, she instead ripped them, tearing the fabric away from her body and dropping the shreds to the ground before leaning away from the Doctor's chest and stealing one last kiss from his startled lips.

"Clara…" He breathed as she pulled her dress over her head, standing naked apart from her boots, a rather sultry and sexy look and one that perfectly accentuated her natural plumpness and curvaceous form. Before he could breathe anymore words, Clara planted her lips on his, silencing him and pressing her naked, horny body against his, his hands curling around her waist instinctively, the touch of her naked flesh making his cock twitch.

"No talking. No questions… no just… just… this," she breathed, her hands running along his cheekbones and down his chest, her words getting caught in her throat as she tried to find them. Trailing further down, she started to unbuckle his belt, working swiftly on freeing his cock, passion and lust carrying her fidgety fingers, "I don't want to talk. I just want to be. I want it to be me and you. I want you…"

She was aimless with her words, avoiding the Doctor's eye contact and drawing her gaze further south towards his crotch. Sliding down to her knees, she undid his shoes, tossing them to one side along with his socks, before tugging his trousers and boxers down to his ankles. Helping him kick them away, Clara looked up and came face to face with his thick and throbbing cock. It seemed so alien once more. She hadn't seen it in a day, but it still felt new and strange, her slit tingling with anticipation, her hole quivering at the prospect of indulging in the thickness of his pulsating cock. Her hand tentatively rose to his shaft, nerves claiming her not because she was touching his cock, but because of the sheer weight and heftiness about it. Her encounter with him in the Tardis proved one thing to her. That she was incredibly inept at sex and she was hesitant to throw herself in without knowing exactly what she was doing. But she wanted that cock more, so with a firm grip she latched both of her tiny hands around his thick and meaty length and began to slowly jerk back and forth, stroking and milking his cock for all it was worth, a hunger on her lips as her mouth drew steadily closer and closer, the hotness of her breath hitting his cock and making him shiver.

Leaning forwards, she laid the flat of her tongue against his bulbous tip, lavishing it with lick after lick, curling the slick muscle around his pulsating purplish head and savouring the constant stream of delicious pre-cum that dribbled from his tip. Dragging her tongue back and forth, she cleaned his cock of pre-cum, coating it in a thin layer of saliva, her hands continuing to jerk him steadily off, whilst moan after moan came from his lips. The young girl parted her lips and wrapped them around the tip of his cock, her jaw already stretching to accommodate the thick tip. Saliva pooled in her mouth, giving her blowjob a slick and sloppy feel, even though it was just the tip that she had lodged in her mouth. Darting her tongue back and forth, she started to dribble saliva down his length, her hands collecting it and smearing it up and down his shaft, her hands turning a slick a glossy sheen, making her touch slippery and silky. It was quite the sight. The Doctor's eyes remained focussed on the girl as she lavished his cock, treating him to a sumptuous blowjob. She was gorgeous with a cock in her mouth, however demeaning that compliment was, her lips stretched sexily around his tip and her eyes were rolled closed as she savoured each musky taste his cock offered.

Slowly, she angled her mouth downwards and slowly began to ease her lips along his cock, her mouth straining to fit the width of his cock inside her mouth. However, luckily for her, her previous 'training' at the hands of her newly purchased dildo meant that she had a little more proficiency when it came to oral, her mouth a little laxer. She easily worked the first three inches of his cock into her mouth, the tip of his shaft prodding the back of her throat, begging for the deeper access to her insatiable gullet. She was inclined to give it, despite her throat being vehemently opposed to it. She was now very much aware that the Doctor had gotten used to skilled companions pleasuring him and she definitely didn't want to come across as boring in his eyes. Jerking him steadily off, she did her best to lubricate his cock for her oncoming swallow, wanting to make sure that her throat had every advantage when it came to the decidedly uncomfortable task of trying to deepthroat his mammoth length. Still, she jerked off a random alien in a space gloryhole, a sloppy deepthroat was hardly beyond her sexual appetite.

Laying her tongue at the bottom of her mouth, she swallowed lustily, feeling his tip gently glide into her throat, her mouth immediately resisting as she coughed and spluttered around his cock, several strands of saliva dribbling down his shaft as she tried to keep it together. The Doctor heard those sounds, but his eyes had rolled closed and all he heard were the sloppy lustful sounds of a slick blowjob, something that made his cock twitch and pulsate inside Clara's clutching throat. She managed to worm around five inches into her throat, her mouth fighting it, but her desire to try and lavish the Doctor's shaft with the best of her abilities winning out. She wanted to plunge her lips to the base of his cock if she could. She couldn't, but one day she would. For now, she continued to jerk his shaft off as she wrestled with his cock, her eyes open and looking down at his saliva covered shaft, watching as more spittle drooled from her mouth and coated it in a thick sloppy layer. Had she seen a sight like this before meeting the Doctor, she would have invariably cast it off as a disgusting ineptitude, but now it made her pussy tingle at the sultry meaning behind it. She was gagging on his cock like a proper slut. Whilst it was demeaning, she blushed with silent pleasure.

She had decided that she would be happy with taking half his cock which seemed a manageable length. She had seen plenty guys with six or seven inches and it never seemed like a strenuous thing to deepthroat one. At least in her pornos. It was the width of the Doctor's cock that strained her jaw and she eased the sixth inch inside, her hand continuously jerking him off with a steady and powerful grip, one that was making him moan louder and louder. Breathing in deeply, she gulped down the seventh inch, submerging half his cock inside her spasming, clutching, clenching, convulsing, pulsating throat, her eyes lighting up with perverse glee as she managed to deepthroat a sizable portion of his shaft. Sure, it wasn't all of it, but feeling each ribbed and ridged veiny inch of his cock stretching her throat made her quite proud. A strange pride, but pride nonetheless.

Not wanting him to cum too quickly, Clara decided a quick blowjob was best, a couple deep and pleasurable bobs of her head and then she would savour the deep orgasmic pleasure of burying that thick, meaty monster inside her pussy. As she drew her lips back along his cock, she kept them firmly in place, cleaning his cock of the slick messy saliva and lubing it to a neat and perfect shimmer, all before easing herself back down and taking his cock easier and easier. As her throat adjusted she managed to bob her head up and down in record time, losing herself as she slobbered hungrily and eagerly across his cock. Clara felt his hands find her head, gently guiding her up and down, without forcibly sinking himself into her throat. It was quite sexy. To have her throat being sort of used by him and as she plunged her mouth up and down, a steady stream of slick and delicious pre-cum painting her throat, she dropped one of her hands to her pussy and drenched her fingers in her juices, moaning as she realised just how wet she had become and how glossy her pussy must be. Unable to hold off any longer, she pulled her lips away and grinned eagerly up at him, her hands continuing to jerk him off.

"Right big boy. Show me a good time…" She purred, pulling him down to her level and kissing him passionately, slowly rolling him onto his back and straddling his waist, whilst her lips battled his, chasing each kiss. She felt his hands grab her thighs, hooking themselves underneath her soft legs and lifting her slightly. She felt the tip of his cock brush her pussy lips, causing her to pull her lips away from the Doctor's mouth and sit upright, waiting to be impaled on his thick, sumptuous cock. The idea of a condom crossed neither of their minds, but they didn't care. However, the Doctor had something other than a fuck on his mind. If there was one lesson he remembered passionately from Amy, it was this: oral for oral.

Lifting her thighs, he slid himself downwards, guiding her body up before letting her fall down onto his face, his lips instantly finding hers and causing her to moan and moan of gratification. Sure, it wasn't the deep plunging pleasure she expected, but it was a damned good alternative. She had always wanted to sit on someone's face. The idea of smothering someone in her arse was always appealing. She always figured it would be someone she disliked, and she'd be known as the person who smothered co-worker with her pussy. If she was ever to go to jail, it would hopefully be for something as kinky and unbelievable as that. Settling down on the Doctor, she felt his tongue instantly going to work, darting back and forth across her folds, guiding and hooking itself under every flap and fold of her pussy, exploring every nook and crevice he could find. Her purposefully traced around her clit and entrance, only teasing them with the tiniest of grazes, building up her want and desire for those more intimate and deeper pleasures, but never fulfilling. Well, not until he wanted to fulfil them.

Finally, he curled his tongue around her clit, suckling gently on the sensitive nub and watching from between Clara's thighs as she writhed and spasmed with pleasure, her belly convulsing as her eyes fell closed. She leant backwards slightly, planting her hands on his thighs to steady herself and inadvertently giving the Doctor a better angle to attack her sumptuous clit. Gasping loudly, she bit her lip to stifle the squeals of pleasure, her pussy tingling as he wrapped his lips around her clit, flicking it back and forth with a skilful expertise. She had forgotten just how good he was at this. Even though it had hardly been a few hours, it still took her by surprise her body shuddering as she started to gently ride his face, grinding her pussy downwards and using his nose and chin to pleasure herself. The Doctor had a gorgeous view of the girl. Framed between her thighs, he saw her chest rising up and down, her nipples hardening both from the sheer eroticism of their position and the cool chill in the air from the absence of the star. Combine that with her stunning sex face, her lips constantly apart in a 'o' shape and occasional passes across her teeth she made with her tongue, her sexual hunger being incredibly appealing to the horny man, his cock throbbing at the sight of her beautiful body.

Hooking his hands around her thighs, he adjusted himself so that the tip of his tongue was pressed against her entrance. With one swift and deep plunge, he pushed his tongue into her pussy, all the while pulling her cunt down onto his face, getting deeper inside her than both he and her expected. Gasping, she fell forwards, her hands hitting the floor in front of her as she hunched over, the new angle being perfect for delving deeper and deeper into her pussy. Arching her back at the subtle, deep pleasures in her pussy, she moaned every time his tongue reached a new and deeper part of her hole, inching further and further inside, his nose pressed perfectly against her clit allowing the girl to gently wiggle her hips and have it tickle her button, adding yet another avenue of sweet, sweet pleasure. She was feeling an orgasm coming on but didn't want to savour it until she had him inside me. Whilst she certainly enjoyed the deep wriggling sensation of his tongue, she wanted the thick, mammoth, meaty cock plunging into her pussy to be what set of that tidal wave of incomprehensible pleasure.

Before she could let him know that she wanted him inside her, he began a gentle hum, his pussy reverberating with a sumptuous and soft pleasure. It was indescribable. The vibrations carried themselves through her pussy and up into her core, her stomach convulsing and writhing as her breath was stolen from her. She tried to moan, but only empty noises came from her mouth. Finally, she groaned, the Doctor's tongue wriggling inside her, the vibrations growing more and more intense as time went on. She didn't have the heart to stop him, even as her orgasm burst into life, shuddering through her body and bringing audible squeals to her lips as her pussy glistened. It was intense and concentrated, her pussy tingling in an incredible way as his tongue continued to writhe and dart back and forth inside her, bringing her to her end. Well… her first end…

"Blimey… Oh my…" She breathed rolling onto her side and next to the Doctor, her breasts rising and falling as she tried her best to catch her breath. Looking at him and his glossy chin, she smirked, trying to find her words as she laughed, "I keep forgetting that you can… do that with your tongue. Oh…"

"Well, what can I say?" He said rather smugly, taking that as a compliment and smirking widely. Not wanting to be undone, Clara rose to her feet and stood above his cock, using her fingers to pry apart her folds and flash him a deep look at her pussy that he so elegantly prepared.

"You can say which view you would like. My buxom breasts…" she purred, gently swaying her hips, flashing her breasts, gently massaging them as she tweaked her hardened nipples, putting on a sexy and sultry show for him, his hand leaping to his cock. Playfully kicking his hand away, Clara smirked. When he came, she wanted it to be purely from her efforts. Her mouth, her hands and her pussy. Nothing more, nothing less. After she had given him a good long look at her front, she turned around and spread her ass cheeks, her asshole winking at the Doctor, his heart lusting after a good anal fuck. Remembering Victorian Clara, he groaned, half hoping that Clara would suddenly grow an affinity for being ass fucked and would plunge all fourteen inches into her arse without even breaking a sweat. However, she purred, bringing his attention back into focus, "Or my ass? What do you want to see bouncing above you, Doctor?"

"Ass…" He said simply, Clara smirking as she nodded. Kneeling down and facing away, she made sure that the Doctor saw his cock sliding between her cheeks as she lifted her ear end. Lifting her hips, she reached a hand between her legs and grasped his cockhead, pressing it firmly against her folds.

"Good choice… I love an ass man…" She smirked, before easing the tip of his thick, throbbing cock inside her greedy, eager and well-prepared cunt, their groans filling the small alcove as they shared a moment of pure and utter sexual ecstasy, their cock and pussy singing in unison. Taking a moment, she adjusted to the sensation of having her hole stretched. Easing his tongue inside her was one thing, but the thickness of his cock made her pussy both sing with pleasure, but also slightly ache as it carved a path inside her. A sumptuously sexy path, but a slightly painful one as well. Gently wiggling her hips, she used his tip to stretch herself a little before breathing deeply and slowly, but surely, sinking her hips all the way down his cock. She was adamant on getting it all inside her this time and all in one steady sweep. Her eyes rolled closed and she felt every ridge and vein grind against her folds, his tip probing deeper and deeper, his cock getting longer and longer. Everytime she expected to hit home, another couple inches lunged inside her until finally her bum was pressed against his crotch and his entire cock was plugging her tight, little cunt.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself, her pussy being stretched to the utmost. The pleasure was incomprehensible, with her clit tingling of its own accord, her folds growing slicker and shinier. She planted her hands on his legs, using them to steady herself as his hands lifted themselves to her back, gently massaging her and relaxing her. For some reason that made her smile to herself and as she calmed down, the intrusive and extensively thick cock that was plunged inside her became more and more palpable, the subtle twinge of pain being replaced with a sensual hum of pleasure. Moaning softly, she slowly pushed her arse upwards, a couple inches of his cock sliding out of her. Gasping, she quickly brushed the sensation away and continued to slide upwards until half of his cock had left her pussy, the seven inches being glossy and slick from her juices. Without hesitation, she slid her pussy downwards, her hole eagerly accepting his cock and the pair moaning in unison.

That was all she need to spur her on and within moments she was steadily bouncing up and down on the Doctor's cock, the wet slaps of her pussy hitting the base of his cock, her bum cheeks crashing softly together echoing through the small alcove. Their moans quickly became united as they savoured the depth of each deep thrust, instead breathing sharply inwards as she drew herself upwards. The Doctors eyes were latched onto her arse, which was decidedly perfect in its plump, almost largeness. It bounced and settled in the most sumptuous of ways, to the extent that his hands spent most of their time pawing and pulling at the plump handfuls of flesh. Prying her cheeks apart, he saw her asshole, the object of his true desires. Ever since his escapades with the previous inexplicable version of Clara, he had been unable to shake the idea of her tight rear end from his mind. To the extent that he had debated going further back in the Victorian Era Clara's time stream to somehow convince her to have a go with him. In his fantasy fuelled haze, his thumb gently began to run across her arse, softly rubbing her back entrance and eliciting a deep pleasurable moan from Clara. And then came something that surprised both Clara and the Doctor.

"Put a finger in there…" Clara moaned, the pleasure of having her rear gently massaged imbuing her with a certain confidence. And after the strange encounter with the alien in that gloryhole in which he slipped a finger in her arse, it was quite possible that Clara had developed a subtle lust for the tightest of pleasures. As the words slipped out from her lips, she stopped her bouncing, surprised that she would even say that. However, as she processed it, she pushed all doubts from her mind, consumed by a lust for her orgasm. Bouncing steadily up and down on the Doctor's cock, she felt his finger, now slick with saliva resting against her arse. He wasn't one to denounce her request and was swift to accommodate, hoping that it would lead to some hard-anal fucking. Gently, he wriggled the digit forwards, her ass needing some persuasion, but not being to difficult to break through. With one steady push, he slipped the tip of his finger into her arsehole, the young brunette stopping with a pleasurable yelp, "Fuck…"

Slowly sinking her hips downwards until the entirety of his cock was inside her pussy, she leant forwards, giving the Doctor clearer access to her tighter hole. She didn't stop him and that was all the conformation the Doctor needed. Slowly, but surely, he sank the entirety of his finger inside her ass, curling the digit slightly as he got deeper inside her, the young girl's breath hollowing as she tried to focus herself. The intense pleasure brimming in her pussy was only amplified by the single digit in her ass and she couldn't quite contain herself. One of her hands reached backwards, grabbing the Doctor's wrist and holding him in place. He thought she was going to pull his finger out, but he quickly realised that she was slowly drilling the digit in and out of herself, gently fucking her ass with his finger, moaning soft and quiet moans to herself. She started to slowly bounce up and down but found the combination of pleasures to be too much, eventually pulling the finger out of her arse and gently falling backwards.

Draping herself across the Doctor's chest, her head turned to face his, her lips finding his and gently kissing the confused and oblivious man. He did his best to return the favour with the angle not exactly being conducive to a snog. His hands latched onto her breasts, her hands finding his in turn and guiding his groping hands, her arse gently grinding against his crotch. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, roaming and exploring the inside of his lips as she gently lifted her arse up and down. The position was a little clumsy for a good fuck, but perfect for the intimacy that the moment entailed, their bodies grinding and pressing together as they fucked deep and proper. Clara felt like she was humping the air whenever she lifted herself up to impale herself on his cock, but quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind as she pulled the Doctor closer, her hand snaking through his hair. Pulling their lips apart, they shared a lustful gaze, the newfound angle being enough to set Clara's orgasm off.

Moaning loudly, she lifted her hips and drew the Doctor's cock out of her pussy, his thick length slapping back against her folds as she moaned loudly, writhing around on top of him. Her hand found his cock, knowing that he deserved his orgasm as much as she did. Focusing her thumb on his tip, she managed to set him off just as her own orgasm hit it's peak, the pair groaning and grinding together, several long ropey strands of cum spurting out of his tip and painting her belly and folds. Moaning loudly, they eventually subsided, their breath slowly beginning to become normal as Clara rolled of off him and turned to face him, a salacious smile on her lips as she leaned and stole a kiss, before murmuring, "Perfect…"

"Clara… I didn't have a condom," The Doctor breathed, his thoughts far more logical, refraining from the obvious sentimental moment that Clara was experiencing. Brushing that thought to the side, she considered her birth control pills more than enough. Rolling on top of him, she straddled his softening cock, her hands finding his cheeks and pulling him close for another kiss.

"Right now… I couldn't care less," She breathed, kissing him deeply, her pussy craving more and whimpering softly as his cock hardened, pressing against her quim. This was the start of something quite spectacular and Clara could safely say that the entire experience was wholeheartedly worth it. All for this moment.

 **Author's: Hope you guys all enjoyed that. I love a bit of romantic and sensual stuff to break apart the kinky alien sex scenes and the reminiscing about prior companions. Although, for the people who aren't a fan of the intimate stuff, the next chapter is wacky, kinky and a lot of fun!**

 **Remember, I have a Tumblr and this week I will be posting a Doctor Who one-shot as well as hopefully a celebrity one at some point. So, if this isn't enough, go give that a look.**

 **For some reason this website hates links, so follow these simple steps to find my Tumblr. (fanfiction-writer101) dot tumblr dot com**

 **Obviously, don't write dot, but put a full stop. I genuinely hate how this site works sometimes!**

 **The next chapter is a naughty one. The Doctor manages to convince Clara to do something naughty and as always chaos ensues. Set between Akhaten and Cold War. A bit of a prelude so to speak. Till next time!**


End file.
